The Battle of High School
by Itsrosexo
Summary: High School isn't that great. Especially if you're at the bottom of the food chain...right? Lets not forget about the drama, romance, and arch enemies! Can Kori, Richard, and the rest of the gang handle their first year of High School?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Refreshingly fresh

The beautiful sun was rising and it shone through the balcony doors of a red-headed beauty. It was 6 am In the morning and also the first day of high school at Jump City high for A group of teenagers.

Kori Anders stirred in her frilly purple canopy bed. She sat up, stretched her limbs, and went to her bathroom to shower. About and hour later Kori walked out of the bathroom completely dressed and ready to go.

She wanted to make a good first impression as a freshmen so she tried to dress to impress. It didn't take much for Kori to impress though. Her fire red hair reached down to her waist and she had side swept bangs. She had a tall model like figure with a perfect orange tan and her emerald eyes were so big and sparkly, they could make anyone's eyes look dull. She was clad in a pair of jean shorts with a loose, cream colored shirt and a pair of sperrys. She wore little makeup and her hair was perfect as usual. Taking one last glance at we reflection, Kori grabbed her bag and headed downstairs.

"Hi mom, dad." The bubbly red head greeted her parents.

A tall petite woman with long black hair and purplish eyes handed her daughter a plate with pancakes, bacon, and eggs on it. "Eat up darling. Can't go to school on an empty stomach."

Kori took the plate and began eating. She loved her mother's cooking. It was much better than her own cooking. Her mother, Luan Anders, was a very sweet woman. She was always so nice and welcoming to everyone. Luan also LOVED to spoil her daughters.

"Daddy, are you and mom going somewhere this weekend?" Kori asked while taking a bite of her eggs.

A huge man with a red beard and bald head looked up from his newspaper. His green eyes looked apologetically at his daughter. "I think so honey. Koma will be here though and we'll be back by Sunday night."

Kori nodded at her dad's answer. He was always business like and always so serious. Myan Anders was a man of his word and his business. The Ander's family had their own business of jewelry shops. Luan and Myan had to travel to Gotham this weekend and start setting up the new 'Anders Jewelers' at Gotham City mall. You could say the Anders family was quite wealthy.

"Kori, I'm leaving! Better c'mon if you want a ride to school!"

Kori quickly finished her breakfast ad kissed her parents goodbye. "Koma, aren't you going to say goodbye to mom or dad?" Kori asked her older sister.

Koma Anders was a senior at Jump City High. She was popular and quite the little brat. A lot of guys liked her but mainly for her stunning looks. She had long sleek black hair and purple eyes. She had a tan and a body like Kori's. The two sisters looked exactly alike except with different colored features.

"Sure, why not." The older sibling walked over to her parents and kissed them goodbye. Within a minute, the two dazzling sisters were out the door and heading for high school.

"Dude! I can't believe today is our first day at high school.." Gar Logan shouted as he walked in with his best friend Victor Stone.

"Well believe it grass stain." Vic replied.

Gar was a short skinny vegetarian guy. He had blonde hair with green streaks and forest green eyes. He loved to tell jokes (that were never really good) and play pranks on people. He also wasn't the brightest student when it came to school.

"Have you seen Karen?" Vic asked his smaller friend.

Victor Stone was a tall African American guy with huge muscles and could pass for a junior. He was guaranteed a varsity spot on the football team and was dating one of their other friends, Karen Beecher.

"Nopeeee." Gar and Vic walked through the crowded halls of JC high. It was crazy. Everyone was rushing around either chatting about their summers or getting their schedules. Vic walked up to his locker and began to do the combination.

"Shouldn't you know by now that your girlfriend is bound to be late? I mean she takes-

"You wanna finish that sentence little boy?" Said a tall, petite African American girl. She had two puff balls in her hair and pretty hazel eyes. She was known as, Karen Beecher.

"Hi Karen! Uhh...no?" Gar rubbed the back of his neck as he smiled sheepishly at the threatening girl in front of him.

She smiled and pulled him into a hug. Then she kissed Vic on the cheek. "Hey handsome. Long time no see!"

"Hey baby. And I just saw you yesterday. When you wanted me to help you pick out your back to school outfit?" Vic replied while kissing her back and crossing his arms.

"You know me! It takes me forever to pick out an outfit!"

"I knew it was the one and only Karen Beecher speaking."

Vic, Karen, and Gar turned around to see their other best friend, Roy Harper, standing there. Karen hugged him tightly and when she pulled away she asked, "Wait...what the heck is that supposed to mean?"

Vic and Roy exchanged worried glances and Roy quickly said, "it means that..uhh...Gar take it away!"

Gar was being pushed up in front of a mad looking Karen. They blonde boy held up his hands in defense and shrieked. "Please don't hurt me!"

Before Karen could reply she saw her best friend, Jade Nguyen walking towards them. She immediately ran to her and hugged her tightly.

Roy and Jade were the groups other friends. The two teens were also dating, like Vic and Karen, and have been since 8th grade last year. Roy and Jade had been best friends since first grade and fell for each other come 7th grade. The two were total opposites though.

Roy used to be the biggest player ever throughout middle school. He'd have a new girlfriend every week and with his stunning looks it wasn't hard for him to find one. He had orange hair that was swayed to the side and sparkly green eyes. His build was tall and muscular and when he smiled girls practically melted.

Jade on the other hand was more calm and collected. She didn't put up with bullshit and wasn't very find of Roy's player ways. She was A petite, Japanese girl with jade green eyes and cream colors skin. Her hair was long and black and cascaded down her back. After six months of fighting, flirting, and simply just bonding last year, Roy had finally asked out Jade. Since then, they were inseparable.

Vic and Karen were a much different couple though. They have been boyfriend and girlfriend since sixth grade and everyone was sure that they'd be the couple to get married. Both teens were loud, bossy, and extremely lovable. They were more if the parents if the group and were always there if anyone needed anything.

"Jade! I haven't seen you since the beginning of summer! How was Japan?" Karen beamed as she let go of the Asian beauty.

Jade laughed and slicked her hair down. "It was AMAZING! First time there and I never wanted to leave. But, I kept reminding myself I had a wonderful boyfriend and best friends to come home to." She winked at Roy as she said the last part.

Roy picked up his girlfriend ad hugged her for a good two minutes. Then he kissed her on the lips and said,"I missed you so much."

hade laughed and hit him playfully. "Sweetie, you were there the day i came home. which was two days ago."

Roy laughed and said, "So? i had to spend a whole summer without you!" Jade rolled her eyes and finally, it was Vic and Gar's turn.

"Hey you guys." Jade said while hugging her two good friends.

As the five teenagers chatted about their classes, they had hardly noticed Rachel Roth and Richard Grayson walk up to them.

"Ahhh. Freshmen. It feels..."

"Like shit." Rachel finished Richard's sentence for him and the group laughed as they began hugging the two newbies that had joined the conversation.

Rachel Roth was a short, pale goth girl with short black hair and amethyst eyes. She was very pretty and always wore dark clothing. She was always serious and wasn't a big fan of jokes or pranks. So she really wasn't a big fan of Gar most of the time.

"Geez what took you guys so long?" Asked Roy.

Rachel pointed to Richard and said, "Pretty boy over here spent an extra fifteen minutes getting his hair perfect. So Bruce was late picking me up for this dreaded school day."

Richard scowled and added, "Hey, it's freshmen year. I gotta look good for the ladies."

Rachel rolled her eyes and the group laughed. Richard Grayson was and always has been the school's number one hottie. He was the one girls wanted, even more than Roy, and Richard was quite the playboy. He had looks to die for though.

His messy, black, spiked hair was always fixed to perfection and he had the most amazing pair of sapphire blue eyes ever. His body stood at 6'0 and every part of him was muscular and well defined. Richard was also the adopted son of the multi millionaire, Bruce Wayne. So not only did he have the looks, but he had the money too.

"Friends!" The group turned around to see their beautiful friend, Kori Anders.

"Kori!" Karen and Jade said simultaneously as they hugged the perky red head.

"Hey legs. How was your summer?" Vic said enveloping her in a big bear hug. He was always brotherly to her and referred to her as legs due to her long, tan, model legs.

"It was great!" She replied smiling widely and hugged Roy. Then she moved on to Rachel.

"I don't do hugs." The goth said before Kori could touch her. Kori gave her 'the face' and Rachel gave in, wrapping we arms lightly around her friend.

"Did you forget about me?" Richard asked as Kori turned around and smiled widely.

"How could I! You're my best friend!" She said and jumped into us waiting arms. They hugged for a full minute and the group stood there trying to hold in their laughter. Richard, who snapped back to reality, quickly let go of Kori and coughed awkwardly.

Kori and Richard have been the best of friends. They usually did just about everything together and everyone, EVERYONE knew they had feelings for each other. But to this day forward, neither Kori, not Richard would admit it in fear of risking their friendship.

"Has anyone seen Wally or Jenny?" Asked Jade.

The group shook their heads but Roy stepped forward and said, "Wally said they were...busy. So they'll be here later."

Everyone looked him the ginger curiously but before he could protest the bell rang, signaling it was time for class. The group quickly said their goodbyes and rushed off to their first class.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: School SUCKS

Richard, Roy, and Vic sat in World History with Mr. Mod. They were currently doing a book scavenger hunt which was kind of hard considering the book had exactly 1,766 pages in it.

Mr. Mod was a British man with red hair and slightly yellow teeth. He wasn't exactly the funniest teacher to have but at least he let them work in groups on the first day.

"Man, I can't find anything! I only got the first question!" Shouted Vic.

Richard raised an eyebrow and said, "Yeah. The first question was what is the title. A baby could've gotten that one!"

"Watch your mouth gel boy." Vic joked. Richard laughed and rolled his blue eyes.

They continued working for a few minutes until Wally West burst through the door. He was a good 30 minutes late too.

"Sorry I'm late! I was...uhh..I overslept." The teenage boy said.

Wally was a jokester, like Gar, and was fast. Like crazy fast. He had red hair, like Kori's, and bright sky blue eyes. He never really took anything seriously unless it came to his girlfriend, Jenny.

Jenny Hex was a goth girl. Kind of like Raven except Jenny was more bubbly. She had dyed, bright pink hair with matching cat like pink eyes. Her skin was pale and she was sort of tall. Her and Wally have been having an on-again-off-again kind of relationship since last summer. They had a love-hate relationship and from the looks of Wally, whose hair was messy and his shirt was backwards, it looked like they were on again.

"Ah, yes. Mista Wally West. Take your seat!" Mr. Mod demanded.

Wally jumped slightly at the teacher's scary voice and sat next to Roy.

"Hey Wall. How was the janitor's closet?" Asked Roy. Vic and Richard held back laughs and continued writing.

Wally looked at him with an 'are you serious' kind of look. "For your information, it was in the girls' bathroom this time!"

"Oooo. First day of freshmen year and you're already breakin rules. Tsk tsk." Vic mocked in a disappointed tone.

"Say what you will, but I'll have you know we've already made it to second-base."

"Oh really!?" Richard burst out laughing which caused him a glare from the teacher. He rolled his eyes yet again and said to his red headed friend, "dude, you really need to work on relationship skills."

Wally scowled and crossed his arms. The boys continued to laugh at their friend until Mr. Mod shut them up. Throughout the rest of class, all the boys but back fits of laughter while Wally silently fumed.

"Crap...oh, shoot! This is not good.." Kori fumbled around her bag in search of a pen or pencil an failed miserably as she dropped her schedule, notebook, and chemistry book.

"Agh! Worst day ever.." She said to no one in particular.

As she gathered her things, a pair of black steel tied boots appeared under her nose. She hesitantly looked up and met a pair of grey eyes that were very hard to read.

The guy had messy black hair and was tall. Not only was he tall but he was muscular too and freakishly good looking in a bad boy sort of way. Kori blushed hard at the sight of this stranger and quickly Picked up her things.

"I..uhh I- can you..umm..." Kori was at loss for words as she stared into the guy's cloudy grey eyes.

"Jason Todd." Jason held out a hand which she greatly took.

"Kori Anders." She smiled and held out her schedule. "Do you know where room 104 is? I have chemistry with Professor Chang and I can't find his classroom."

Jason looked at her skeptically and took her schedule. After reviewing over it, he pointed down the hall. "Go straight down and take a right. He's the second door on the left."

Kori looked down the long hallway and turned back to him with a smile. "Thank you so much! I owe you one!" She hugged him lightly taking him by surprise. She quickly got off and said, "Well, it was nice meeting you, Jason. But I got to go!" She ran off before he could reply.

As Jason watched the red headed beauty whizz past the classrooms in search of her destination, he smiled and looked down. "You too, cutie."

"Alright children! Get out on that track and do a mile run! Then we'll come back in here and play some dodgeball!"

Jenny, Jade, Gar and Karen were all in Coach Blood's gym class and it was not fun.

Coach Blood decided that the first day of school, they should do physical fitness. So they tested arm strength with pull ups, which were easy for Karen and Jade since try were cheerleaders, they did numerous push-ups, sit-ups, sit and reach, and now they were going to do a mile run.

"Ahh man! My arms are killing me!" Gar whined.

"Mine too. I'm not fit, I'm not a cheerleader, and I certainly do NOT run. There is no way I'm going out there to run." Jenny said while pointing out to the track. Jade and Karen looked at one another and shrugged. Jenny rolled her eyes and stood her ground. I guess she really wasn't going to run.

Jenny was only on lap two and she was sweating buckets. Jade and Karen had lapped we and were almost done while Gar was about twenty feet in front of her.

"Hey Jenny, thought you weren't gonna run?" Asked Jade while her and Karen slowed down for their friend.

"I," the pink haired girl panted and pumped her arms faster. "Hate...you."

"Aww we love you too girl!" Karen And Jade then left and sweaty, angry Jenny behind as they finished their lap.

Raven was sitting in Mr. Light's English class. He was discussing the topics they would be talking about this semester. They'd be reading Romeo and Juliet as well as Of Mice and Men. They'd also be writing a bunch if essays testing their writing skills and imagination.

Rachel happened to like this class, even though none of her friends were in it. She loved reading and writing. It gave her the peace and quiet she craved.

"Okay class! Lets wrap up this hour with a little partner work. Find a partner and get to know them. Write down three facts about them on a piece of paper and put it in this hat." Mr. Light held out a white fedora hat.

"Next class time, we'll read them aloud and try to guess who is who. This is good for the freshmen!"

Rachel rolled her purple eyes at the word freshmen. That's all she heard all day was freshmen, freshmen, freshmen. And frankly, she was tired of it!

"Aye, mate." Rachel was snapped out of her thoughts by a girl sitting next to her.

The girl had short black hair with red streaks. Her skin was a nice cream color and she wore red lipstick and black eyeliner outlined her fake red eyes.

"Hi." Rachel replied in a monotonous voice.

"My name is Toni Monetti. Pleasure to meet ya." Toni had an Australian accent but she was friendly and Rachel gave a small smile.

"Rachel Roth."

Toni smiled and they began to write things down about each other. Rachel had learned Toni was a freshmen also, but just moved to Jump city from Australia. She also was very bubbly and it reminded her of Kori. Rachel had told her how her mom was the principal of the school. After she saw Toni's eyes go wide she quickly reassured her.

"But no special treatment. I hate that. Just because I'm the principal's daughter doesn't mean in special."

Toni looked skeptically at the raven haired girl. "You're a different one Rachel."

"Yeah. I don't like the whole 'principal's daughter' type thing. That's why I get rides with my friend Richard Grayson. To avoid people knowing I'm Mrs. Roth's daughter."

"Ahh, I see. Well I think it's about time to go. We should wrap this up."

Rachel nodded and smiled a but. It didn't look like it, but she was happy she made a new friend in this class.

When it was lunch time, the group had sat at a table in the corner. They were all pretty tired from their first five classes and only two more after this one hour lunch period.

"I hate school." Said Karen while picking at her salad.

Vic snorted. "I'll say. I have football practice after school! Ultra gay man."

Roy and Richard agreed. Vic, Roy, and Richard were all on the football team. They were also on Varsity but rarely played since they were just freshmen.

"Well me and Jade have cheer practice." Added Karen.

Kori raised her hand slightly and said, "And I have a student council meeting." Kori was her grade's student council president.

"Yeahhh...me and Gar are going to his house to play," Wally looked at Gar and said simultaneously, "ZOMBIE PARADISE 2!"

The group simply stared at their idiotic friends and shook their heads.

"You guys...are retarded." Jenny said. Everyone laughed and Gar and Wally scowled.

"Kori?" Everyone turned around to see who was saying their friend's name. Kori turned around also and saw Jason.

"Jason! Hi!" She smiled widely and her laughed.

"Uhh, hey." Then he held out a notebook that was purple and sparkly. "You left this in English."

Kori took it and looked back to him. "Thanks! Ugh, I'm just owing you a hunch if favors."

"Nahh, it's fine. Well I'll see you around Kori." He walked off and disappeared through the cafeteria doors. Kori smiled a little and turned back around. All her friends were staring at her with a 'Who the hell was that?' kind of look. Kori, being the naive one, asked, "What?"

"Who was that Kori?" Demanded Richard while crossing his arms. His protective side came into play.

"That was Jason Todd. He helped me find my class this morning." She replied, chewing on some salad.

All was quiet for a moment then Vic spoke up. "Well all I know is, he better not try anything with you. Because if he does my fist will be connecting with his everything."

Everyone agreed while Kori laughed lightly and finished her food. Then, the bell rang.

So much for a good first day.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Weekend Haze

After a long week of crazy teachers, gross lunch food, and freshmen jokes, it was finally the weekend. The group had planned to go on a camping trip that Luan, Kori's mom, and Arella, Rachel's mom, would be chaperoning.

Friday after school, they had loaded up into two cars. Rachel, Wally, Jenny, Vic and Gar were in Arella's silver minivan while Kori, Richard, Jade, Roy, and Karen were in were in Luan's black suburban.

They headed out to Cherokee Lake which was about 60 miles outside of Jump City. Cherokee Lake has always been their spot to camp out since they were in middle school. It was about an hour and a half drive but they mostly slept the way there. Mostly.

About an hour later they pulled up to the camp ground and got out of the car. Everyone began to stretch their limbs.

"Man, I am so stiff!" Said Wally stretching his arms to the sky.

"Maybe Jenny can help you out with that." Vic commented. Everyone began laughing and soon Arella and Luan came up carrying the tent bags.

"Hey, what's so funny?" Asked Luan curiously.

"NOTHING. " they all yelled quickly.

"Do I even want to know?" Luan asked her daughter.

"Not really mom." Kori replied. She then took the tent from her mom and headed over to the open to set it up.

While the girls pitched the tents, the guys set up camp and prepared the food. The moms sat in their lawn chairs reading magazines and chatting. Kori and Rachel walked up to their moms.

"Uhh, aren't you gonna help mom?" Rachel asked.

Arella looked up at her daughter and smiled. "Hey, we drove you guys here let us relax."

Rachel rolled her eyes and Kori laughed. The teenage girls walked away to help the others.

"Does Kori have a boyfriend?" Arella asked Luan.

Luan sipped her lemonade and shook her head. "Nope."

"Hmm. That's weird, she is a very pretty girl."

"Thanks Arella. So is Rachel. She has your eyes."

Arella stared at Rachel who was currently smacking Gar on the head for some odd reason. "Yeah...she is pretty special."

About 45 minutes later,the group had changed into bathing suits and gotten into the lake. It was about six o'clock and the sun was close to setting.

"Ahh! Roy put me down!" Jade screamed. Roy ran onto the dock with a wailing Jade over his shoulder.

"ROY!" He threw the Asian girl in and jumped in afterwards.

When Jade surface, she glared at Roy. "I hate you."

"I love you too." He smiled and kissed her on the forehead.

While they were swimming, Gar was trying to get Rachel to get in the water. She was siting in a lawn chair with an umbrella over her head and reading a book.

"C'mon Rae!" Gar yelled from the water.

Rachel looked at the blonde and shook her head. She continued reading her book, Hush hush, and was about halfway into it until she felt water being poured onto her head. Slowly, and angrily, she looked up to see Gar smiling sheepishly at her.

"Uhhh...it was an accident?" He rubbed the back of his neck and gave a toothy grin.

"I'm. Going. To. Kill. You."

Gar quickly screamed and ran into the lake. Rachel had chased after him and began hitting him on the head with a pool noodle.

Meanwhile, Vic and Karen were preparing food, Wally and Jenny were in the lake playing a game with Roy and Jade, Rachel was trying to dry her book off and punching an apologetic Gar every two seconds, the moms were relaxing, and Kori and Richard were sitting on the dock with their feet in the water.

"So how do you like. High school so far?" Kori asked Richard.

"It sucks. Heh...what about you?"

Kori stared out at the sun and Richard stared at her angelic face.

"It's alright." She finally said.

He looked down at the water and moved his feet slowly. "What about Jason."

"He is just a friend, Richard. You have nothing to worry about."

He looked at Kori and pulled her into a hug. She smiled and wrapped her arms around him. "If he hurts you, I'll kill him. You know that right?"

Kori laughed and pulled away. They stood up and she said, "I know. That's why you're my best friend."

He smiled at her and the next thing he knew Kori was pushing him into the lake. She started laughing and clutched her stomach.

"Okay, help me up since you pushed me in."

"Ohhhh no you don't!" Kori started running away and Richard got out and chased after her. She screamed and laughed at the same time.

"Richard no!" He picked her up bridal style and ran towards the lake.

He jumped in with her and she let out a scream. When they surface they started laughing and she splashed the water in his face.

"You SUCK!" She yelled while laughing.

"Ohhhh Kori..." He went under water and she looked around frantically. Then, Richard emerged from underneath and picked her up over his shoulder.

"AHHHH!" She screamed and laughed. The rest of that night everyone stayed in the lake until dark. Then they ate, told scary stories, and went to sleep.

"Jason." Jason turned around and saw his stepdad standing there.

"What."

His stepdad walked around the coffee table and sat on the couch next to him. Jason was flipping through channels on the TV and it was Sunday night.

"I know you admire that red head. What's her name? Tori... Lori.."

"It's Kori. And no I don't, she's just my friend."

Jason turned the TV off and looked to his stepdad. "Why are you bringing this up?"

"Because. If you befriend her, she'll end up hurt. You do know who he's friends with right?"

Jason's jaw clenched. He didn't like hearing about Kori getting hurt. He nodded his head.

"Good. Then you know to stay away from her."

"But-

"End of discussion Jason." His stepfather walked out of the living room and Jason pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Crap.."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Monday fun day

After school Monday, Kori had invited all of the freshmen to her house for a pool party. She was busy all weekend so she couldn't have don't it and nobody likes Mondays so it was perfect.

On her way to her mom's car, Kori saw Jason walking the other way and she quickly called out his name.

"Jason!"

The black haired boy turned around and smiled when he saw Kori. He walked up to her. "Hey Kori."

"Hey! Are you coming to my pool party today at 4? It's all freshmen."

He was about to say yes but then remembered his stepfather's words. He frowned and looked back at the bubbly red head.

"Uhh..I can't. I'm busy, sorry.."

Kori frowned and said, "oh..no worried some other time!"

"Yeah..okay. Bye cutie." He turned around and walked away.

Kori frowned but then walked to her mom's car. When she got in, her mom asked, "Who was that sweetheart?"

Kori watched in her side view mirror as Jason walked away. "Just a friend."

"He was cute." They pulled out of the parking lot and headed for home as Kori started to wonder about Jason.

"Cannonball!" Vic jumped off the diving board into Kori's giant pool, splashing a few people as he hit the water.

"Woo! That was a good one Vic! I give it a 10!" Kori said, holding up ten fingers for emphasis.

"That's what I'm talking about baby!" Vic boomed while pumping a fist in the air.

"Hey Vic! I bet you can't do this!" Gar ran off the diving board and instead of doing a front flip, he did a belly flop on accident. A chorus of 'ooos' went around and Vic burst out in laughter.

Kori's party had started about an hour ago and was a huge success so far. Almost every freshmen came, her dad was grilling hotdogs and hamburgers, and the music was loud. Just how she wanted it.

"Great party Kori!"

"Hey Kori! Great party!"

"This is so much fun!"

Kori thanked the people she passed as she headed to the grill. Her dad had a blue Hawaiian shirt on with khaki shorts and a 'Kiss the Cook' apron over it.

"Hi daddy!"

Myan looked up from the grill and at his daughter. "Hi pumpkin. Having fun?"

Kori nodded and said, "Thanks for letting me have this party."

"You're welcome. Hmmm. Do you think you could cover up a little more?" Myan referred to Kori's two piece, white string bikini.

"You're silly. I'm going to find Jade and the other girls." She walked away and Myan shook his head as he flipped over some burgers.

Kori moved past alot of her classmates and sang along to the song, 'Mirrors' by Justin Timberlake.

Finally, she spotted Jade and Karen by a few lawn chairs. They were watching and rating the guy's jumps off the diving board.

"Hey guys!" She greeted.

"Kori! Great party!" Beamed Karen.

Kori hugged both of the girls and said, "Thanks!"

Before anyone else could say anything, Myan raised up a plate of burgers and hotdogs and said, "Food is ready!" The group of teenagers immediately ran towards the food tables.

"Hey Kori, isn't that Jason?" Jade pointed over to the gate opening. It was in fact Jason walking in.

Kori excused herself away from Jade and Karen and walked over to him.

When Jason spotted Kori (who was in her bikini) his face flushed red.

"K-Kori. Hi.." Jason tried looking away but failed miserably.

"Hey! I thought you couldn't come?"

"Well...my plans sorta got cancelled."

Kori smiled and took his hand. "C'mon lets go eat!"

Richard glared at Kori and Jason who were currently sitting on a lawn chair together eating their food and seemed very engulfed in a conversation.

"If looks could kill, Kori and Jason would be dead." Vic said to Richard.

"Uhh yeah. Jealous much Rich?" Asked Wally.

Richard glared at his friends and began munching on his hotdog. He wasn't jealous, he was just..protective of Kori. And this guy gave off a bad vibe. Richard stood up and began walking towards Kori and Jason.

"Hiiiiiii Richard!" A skimpy blonde called out. Richard turned his head and spotted Kitten Moth.

Kitten was a skinny, fake tanned, blonde hair and blue eyed blonde. She's had a crush on Richard since the first grade and was always bugging him. Yes, yes she is a hoe.

Richard ignored her and wondered why she was even here. She was always rude to Kori. But then again, Kori was too nice.

"Hey Kor!" Richard greeted to Kori with a fake smile.

"Hi Richard!" Kori stood up and hugged her best friend. Jason sat there a little awkwardly and stood.

"Hi. I'm Richard Grayson. Kori's best friend." Richard held out a hand and Jason shook it none too gentle. There was already a hate fire rising in both of them.

Kori, being totally oblivious, smiled widely and said, "Jason was just telling me about his move here!"

Richard looked at Jason skeptically and said, "Really? Where from?"

"Steele City." Jason replied.

"Hmm. Cool bro." Richard said in a peppy voice. Jason could see right through his nicey nice act and gave a smirk.

'Amateur' thought Richard.

'Asshole' thought Jason.

They stood there in silence and Kori looked down. 'Think of something to say! anything!' Kori thought frantically. She could feel the tension between the two boys and tried to play it off.

"We'll I better get going. Thanks for having me over Kori. See you around cutie." Kori hugged him and said her goodbye. He walked past Richard and shoved him slightly in the shoulder. Richard clenched his fists but held back.

"Nice guy." Richard said.

"I know. Lets go swim!" She grabbed his hand and ran into the pool.

Jason crept up the stairs to his house trying not to wake his stepdad. His mom was currently at the hospital working late hours so it was just his stepdad in the giant house.

He went up to his bedroom and opened his door. When he flipped on the light his stepdad sat on his bed, arms crossed.

"Shit.." Jason muttered.

"Where have you been."

Jason leaned against the doorway and ran a hand through his hair. "Out walking."

"Bull. Tell me NOW!" He yelled. He got up in Jason's face. "Don't think I won't hit you."

"Oh, I know you won't hesitate, Jim." Jason spat back.

Jim grabbed him by the color roughly and said, "Where. Were. You."

Jason looked at him grimly and his jaw clenched. "Kori Anders's house."

Jim slammed Jason against the wall and threw him on his bed. "What did I say about that! You know the consequences!"

"I know! But she's different. He won't find out who I am!"

Jim marched up to Jason and pointed a finger at him. "If he finds out who you are...I won't hesitate to hurt that pretty little redhead."

Jason sprang up as pushed Jim roughly against the wall. "I swear if you hurt her."

Jim laughed demonically. "Oooo. Touchy."

"I swear!" He pushed him harder against the wall.

"Stay away from her. It's his best friend."

Jason glared at him and reluctantly let go. He turned around and sat on his bed, face in his hands. "I promise he won't find out."

"Don't make promises you can't keep, son." With that, Jim walked out of his room and Jason heaved a sigh.

He always did hate Mondays.


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks for the reviews! I'm trying to upload may least three chapters a day for awhile! But there's school and what not. :P enjoy!**

Chapter 5: Jade's big break

It was now the month of October and homecoming was coming up soon. The Jump City Titans' football team was undefeated complete with 13 wins and 0 losses. As of right now, the boys were on the field for football practice and the cheerleaders were on the side practicing.

"Alright ladies! Homecoming is in two weeks! Lets get this build perfected!" Said the cheer captain, Angel Donovan. She was a senior who was all tall legged and blonde.

The cheerleaders were doing a ten person pyramid with four spotters in the back. Since Jade was the smallest on the team, she was on top.

"Hey Jade, are you okay? You look nervous." Asked Karen.

Jade rubbed her hands together nervously and nodded. "I've done high liberties, extensions, and regular builds numerous times but this is scary."

"Don't worry girl just stay tight, smile, and don't look down. You got this."

Jade smiled and Karen gar her a quick hug. Then the cheer captain called them over.

"Ready!" The building groups got into positions. There were four on bottom, three, two, and then one.

They started to go up very carefully. The sideline cheerleaders held there hands up to catch anyone who might fall. Finally, Jade made it to the top. She flexed her legs, flattened her toes, and made a high V. She smiled when she heard Karen cheering her on.

"Woah dude look at your girlfriend!" Yelled one of the football players to Roy. Roy turned his head and saw his girlfriend perched on top of the pyramid. He smiled widely and yelled, "You go Jade!"

Jade smiled at the sound of her boyfriend!a voice. She felt good. This was the next big step in her cheerleading career and she was feeling pretty proud.

Until Kitten Moth, a cheerleader who was holding Jade up decided to sneeze.

The pyramid began to wobble and Jade could feel it. After that, it seemed as if everything was going in slow motion. Everyone on the field, in the bleachers, on the track, watched as Jade fell from the top of the pyramid. She let out an ear piercing scream and then _CRACK_.

"JADE!"

TT

Beep...beep...beep. Jade opened her eyes and the first thing she saw were the cream colored walls. Then she noticed a few bunches of flowers on the window sill. Then she felt a sharp pain in her left leg and winced. After taking in her surroundings, she realized where she was. The hospital.

"No..." She felt tears coming to her green eyes as she remembered falling from the pyramid. She noticed the big white cast reaching up to her mid-thigh and felt a bandage on her forehead. She began to cry.

"No no no no!" She tried to reassure herself that this was all a dream and she'd wake up from it any time soon. But it wasn't.

"Hey..hey...calm down." What she didn't notice was that Roy had fallen asleep in a chair next to her bed. But her protests and crying woke him up.

"My leg is..is broken! H-how am I sup-posed to ch-ch-cheer!" She cried out and the tears flowed freely down her face.

"Babe, calm down." Roy held one of her hands and stroked her hair with the other. "I'll get the doctor and your parents okay?"

Jade nodded lightly and Roy kissed her on the head. Then, he left the room.

Jade sighed and started to cry all over again.

TT

The next day in school, Jade had shown up with Roy on crutches. She was the school's main topic of the week.

She had learned that she'd be on crutches for at least three weeks and couldn't cheer for the rest of the year. Yes, she was heartbroken but the doctors assured her that with enough physical therapy, she'd be back cheering by next year.

"Easy now." Roy said to his girlfriend who almost fell over.

"I can't work these things..." Jade said with her head down.

"You'll be used to them in no time. I'll be with you every step of the way."

When they reached her locker, it was decorated on the outside. There were fake flowers all over it and signs that said 'Get Well!' Or 'We love You!' Jade smiled big and saw all of her friends walking her way.

"You guys are the best!" She exclaimed, tears filling her eyes already.

"We wanna be the first ones to sign your cast!" Yelled Gar while holding up a sharpie.

"I already beat you guys to it." Roy said pointing to the note on her cast that said 'I love you Princess! Love, Roy.'

"But you have an advantage lover boy." Jenny added.

Kori gave Jade a hug and said, "I'm so sorry for what happened Jade."

"No worries...now you guys need a replacement."

Karen frowned and could tell she was upset. But they did need a replacement.

"I know...someone who has pep and a good body."

The group looked around and all eyes fell on Kori.

"Oh...no no no no..." Kori said knowing exactly what they were saying. "No you guys, I'm not the cheerleading type."

TT

"Karen are you sure I look okay?" Kori asked while adjusting her red, white, and blue cheerleading uniform.

"Yes! Right Jade?"

"Totally! It makes me feel better that you get my old uniform instead of someone else." Jade added.

Kori tugged at the skirt and actually liked the looks of it. Less than six hours ago, Kori had reluctantly joined the cheer squad. Now, they were at Jade's house reviewing everything about cheerleading from good posture and tight motions to high jumps and flexibility. Kori had been worried at first because she was the president of StuCo and had a lot on her plate especially with homecoming coming up.

"Are you guys sure?" Asked Kori yet again.

"YESSSSS." They said simultaneously.

"Okaaayy...if you say so."

"Kori you look great. Now, practice is everyday after school so be there with gym clothes and tennis shoes." Explained Jade.

"And since yore not an experienced flyer, you'll probably be practicing that or simply just cheering while we build." Added Karen.

Kori nodded taking in the amount of information. She did look good in the uniform. And she did have a lot of pep. "I can do this."

TT

"I can't do this Karen." Kori said pacing back and forth on the track. It was A Friday night and it was also homecoming night. There was still seven minutes left before the big game started and after two weeks of practice, Kori was a great cheerleader.

She had mastered flying and had amazing toe touches. Her voice was loud and even if she did mess up, a simple smile would make everything better.

Karen took Kori by the shoulders and shook we gently. "Kori. It's just a high liberty. You've done this a thousand times!"

"I know but look at that crowd!" Kori pointed to the giant crowd of JC Titans fans. "What if I mess up!?"

"You're not going too!" Karen started to pull her towards the other cheerleaders.

"Ladies! Gather around!" Angel demanded. All the girls huddled around their captain.

"Don't forget the routine. We do the fight song, Kori goes into a high liberty with two side groups, we cradle and spirit!"

Everyone nodded and soon it was time to cheer. Kori rubbed her hands nervously together.

"I believe in you Kor." Said Karen and the buzzer rang, signaling the start of the game.

**awwww. Poor Jade! But yay for Kori! Hopefully she did good at her first game. and awww Roy is such a good boyfriend! It makesme jealous hehe. Anyway review! **

**~xoxoRosie **


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Save me this Dance

The homecoming dance after the game was held inside the school in the large gymnasium. It was decorated in red,white, and blue decorations and the DJ was up on stage blasting his music.

The game went well. They JC Titans won 47-45. It was an extremely close game and the crowd roared with excitement as the team made one last touchdown. Kori's build also went well. She was wobbly at first, but in the end she came through. Now all that was left of homecoming was the dance.

All the guys sat at one table as they waited for the girls who had yet to arrive. Everyone was mostly at a table or on the dance floor. The guys have been refusing to dance all night except for Richard, who had danced with at least six girls already, and Gar who stated he wanted to 'bust out all of his moves.'

"Where are the girls? They're fourth five mutes late!" Yelled Roy.

"Karen just texted me and said they should e here any minute now." Said Vic.

Wally shook his head and sighed. "Why does it take them so long to get ready any way! It's just a stupid dance!"

All the guys agreed and waited impatiently for the girls' arrival. They saw the gym doors open and five girls walked in. It was Jade, Karen, Jenny, Kori, and Raven. Ad boy did they dress to impress.

Despite Jade being on crutches, she still looked amazing. She had on a long, silky emerald green dress that was a halter at the top and had gems ping around the waist. Her hair was long and curly, and was flowing down her back.

Karen had on a cheetah print dress that was strapless, form fitting, and ended right above her knees. Her usual two-bun up do was now down and straight. She looked stunning.

Jenny was clad in a short poof black dress. It was strapless and the top part was like a corset. She had on black combat boots and her hair was in a messy, curly up do. Rachel had worn a black dress too except hers was long and had a slit going up the right side. The top was a halter and showed off a good amount of cleavage. Her hair was wavy and one side was pinned back.

Kori wore a white dress that showed off her tan. The dress was long and sparkly. It showed off her whole back and was strapless. Her hair was down and in a mass of curls.

The girls walked over to the guys who were practically drooling at the sight of them.

"You girls look amazing." Said Roy. He walked over and kissed Jade.

"Thanks, we try." Replied Karen.

A slow song began to play and it was 'A thousand years' by Christina Perri. Everyone began to get into couples and dance. Vic lead Laren out to the dance floor as did Wally to Jenny and Gar pulled Rachel to the floor before she could protest.

Richard had gotten asked by a senior blonde to dance and after passing an apologetic look to Kori, he headed to the floor.

"Jade c'mon." Roy said as he pulled his girlfriend up from her seat.

Jade frowned and looked at her cast. "I can't..."

Roy looked at her and kissed her fore head then, he picked her up bridal style, carried her to the dance floor and set her down. "Put your feet on top of mine."

"But-

"Trust me."

So Jade did. And she place her hands on his broad shoulder while he wrapped his arms around her waist. Slowly, the began to sway to the music.

"I love you." She told him.

"I love you too.

Meanwhile Kori sat and watched as her friends dance away. She felt alone and a bit sad that Richard didn't ask her. Someone for everyone, except her.

"Kori." Kori turned around and her emerald eyes met Jason's grey ones.

"Jason." She gasped slightly, although she didn't know why.

"You look...beautiful."

"Thanks." She smiled and looked down.

He noticed her frown and asked, "May I have this dance?"

She looked up and her eyes were clearly full of excitement. "Of course."

He led he out on the dance floor, right in the middle. People stared while others (Richard) glared. But Kori was happily dancing away with Jason. And her friends seemed to be happy for her. Maybe Jason Todd wasn't all that bad.

TT

It was 1 am in the morning and a lot of teenagers were at Ihop eating. This is usually where all the students went to after a dance. It was just kind of a thing.

"I'm sooo hungry." Said Jade.

"Me too. I think I could eat like, ten pancakes." Added Jenny.

Wally looked at his girlfriend impressively. "Really now? I'd like to see you try."

Jenny glared and smirked. "Okay but if I throw up on you, don't say I didn't warn ya."

"Alright fine. If you eat ten pancakes, I owe you twenty bucks. If you don't then you owe me a day of Zombie Paradise 2!"

Jenny looked at him curiously at first but then shook his hand. "Your on."

Roy shook his head at the couple and turned to Richard. "So Rich, how was dancing with the senior Kat Williams?"

Richard drank his soda and shook his head. "It was pretty awesome dude. She's a good dancer." Kori, who was sitting next to him, frowned.

"Hey guys." Everyone turned to see Rachel standing there with Toni.

"Who's your friend?" Asked Gar.

"This is Toni Monetti. She's cool." Said Rachel. Everyone greeted Toni and she smiled.

"Nice to meet you all." Toni said as she sat down next to Rachel.

Soon, the groups food arrived and they began to eat. Wally watched as Jenny ate her pancakes slowly. She had ten regular ones with strawberry syrup on them.

"I'm gonna get this Wally West." Jenny said.

Wally took a bite out of his burger and said, "Whatever you say Jen."

A few minutes later Roy stood up and said, "So I have to tell you guys something."

All eyes were on him and they waited patiently for him to start speaking.

"My cousin Alain is moving in with me next month. It would be pretty cool if we could make him feel like a part of our group."

"Alain? The one who visited last summer?" Asked Richard.

Roy nodded. "Yeah...he has some family issues going on so he'll be staying with us for a couple months maybe years."

"Well that's great! We love new people." Said Karen.

Vic smiled and added, "As long as he's a meat water I'm down."

Gar shook his head and scowled. Then Roy shook his head too and said, "Actually, he's a vegetarian like Gar."

Gar's eyes lit up and he smiled widely. "Awesome!"

"Noooooooo!" Vic whined. Karen put a hand on his shoulder.

Meanwhile, Jenny was on pancake number seven and Wally was growing nervous. "I'm not even full yet."

"You have got to be kidding me. This is ridiculous." Wally three his hands up in the air.

Jade turned to see what all the commotion was about. "Uhh, Jen? Are you sure-

"I'm bout to get me twenty bucks!"

She scarfed down the rest of her pancakes in record time and Wally's mouth was agape.

That's right! Momma won! Now, cough it up." She held out a hand and Wally reached for his wallet, still awestruck. "Wait..." Jenny put a hand to her mouth and quickly shot up out of her chair. She ran into the ladies room and her puking could be heard.

The group cringed and Wally asked, "Does this mean I won?"


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey you guys! So here is chapter 7. I hope you all enjoy it! It's a little bit off Rob/star fluff :) ** **kind of short but I'm working on making them a little longer!**

Chapter 7: Promise me this

It was Saturday, October 26th and the weeks of school were flying by. Halloween was coming up and next month, Roy's cousin, Alain Schwimmer, would be moving in with him and going to Jump City high.

Richard had planned this day for him and Kori since they haven't hung out together in awhile. They were going out to eat then to the park. Maybe even a movie who knows. All that mattered to Richard today was Kori.

"Master Richard, shall I prepare the limo?" Asked Alfred, their butler. Alfred was like family to them and e was a sweet old man with blue eyes and lots of wrinkles. He was always formal and very polite.

"No, can we just take the car or something?"

"Very well. The car will be ready in five minutes."

"Thanks Al." With that, the sincere old man walked out of Richard's room and headed to the garage.

Richard felt his phone vibrate and took it out if his pocket. It was a text from Kori that said: 'Hey! Almost ready?'

He smiled and replied back with: 'you bet. Be there in ten.'

He locked his iPhone and took one last glance in the mirror. He wore a plain black t-shirt with blue jeans and black DC's. His hair was all gelled up to perfection and he swiped his black sunglasses off the dresser. Then he headed out of his room, down the stairs, and out the door.

TT

"Oh my gosh! That was so funny!" Laughed Kori.

Her and Richard were currently at Lucy's creamery eating ice cream and telling stories from the past. He had just brought up the time Vic put a hamster down Gar's pants in 6th grade. Gar had bumped into Jade, who accidentally pushed Roy, who then spilled his blue kool-aid all I've Karen's white t-shirt. You could say she was pissed.

"Remember the black eyes Karen gave him afterwards!?" Richard clutched his stomach as he laughed.

"Hahaha good times.."

Richard took another bite of his cookie dough Ice cream. "So where to after this?"

Kori took a bite of chocolate ice cream and thought for a moment.

"Mmmm. Lets go take a walk on the beach."

Richard thought about all the times him and his friends went to the beach. The time they tried building a sand castle but miserably failed. The time a crab but Wally's butt and left a red mark for three days. And the time they'd simply just sit and watch the sunset. Now, they never went that much. It was all about High school, sports, dances, popularity...

"That sounds like a great idea."

TT

It was about four o'clock in the afternoon and Richard and Kori were sitting in the sand. The wind blew through their hair and it felt good. A bit cold, but it felt somewhat nice. And it brought back memories.

"Hey Rich." Richard looked over to Kori who was staring straight ahead.

"Hmm?"

"Do you think our group will ever split apart?" This time, she looked at Richard, trying to search for any emotion in his sapphire blue eyes. He seemed to notice and put his sunglasses back on. He turned his head to look out At the ocean.

"No, Kor. I don't think that."

"What if we do...I mean-

Richard cut her off by taking her hand in his. She was shocked at first and stared at him. But he just kept looking forward. She smiled and sighed. All was silent for awhile until Richard said, "I promise we won't."

Kori leaned her head on his shoulder and he still held her hand. "You know me and Jason are just friends right?"

Richard's body tended at the sound of his name. It was like pure venom to him. "Yeah...I just...I get a bad vibe from him."

Kori snorted. "I know silly. But it's because you're, and always will be, my best friend."

"Well I hope so." He stood up and she looked up at him. He held out a hand which she gradually took and he hoisted her up.

"C'mon." He said. She looked at him confusingly. "I wanna take you somewhere."

She smiled and nodded her head.

TT

Richard's driver drove him and Kori across Jump city bridge. They drove a few miles over it and took a right. After about fiver minutes of driving, the car came to a stop in front of a giant T. It was five stories high and at the very top, it had three rooms going across. The windows were a faint yellow and the building looked old and abandoned. It sat on a nice sized island and if you were on the very top, you could see all of Jump City.

The two teens got out of the car and Kori's eyes were full of awe. They walked froward but stopped at the gates that enveloped the giant T Tower.

"I've always seen this before but I've never been to it." Said Kori still staring at the enormous building.

"Yeah...it's more of a historical sight. I come here a lot just to think. I've once been inside of it with Bruce. It's really cool."

Kori looked at Richard in amazement. "Can we go inside!?"

"I don't think so...me and Bruce only got to go inside because...well you know Bruce. All business like and stuff."

Kori nodded her head and looked at the concrete slate that was sitting on a small podium. It was information about the tower. Kori read it carefully. Then she looked at Richard again.

"Yeah. It's really old. It was built in 1980. A group of heroes used to live here. Heh, but the group split apart and weren't really seen anymore afterwards."

"Heroes? Like REAL heroes?" Asked Kori.

Richard rubbed the back of his neck. "I mean, I guess. I wasn't born back then Kor."

Kori's mouth formed a small 'ohh' and she looked back at the concrete slate. "Wait...Bruce was! Does he know?"

Richard heaved a sigh and looked back at his driver. The driver was just standing agains the black Mercedes Benz. He was dressed in all black and was more like a bodyguard.

"It's getting late. We should go."

Kori was about to protest but then remembered her curfew was at six. And it was 5:30.

"Okay, yeah. Lets go." She started to walk away and Richard grabbed her hand.

"Hey, Kor. You know I care about you right?"

Kori looked at him skeptically and nodded. "Yes. Is there something wrong Richard?"

"No I just wanted you to know that. And if you ever need anything...I'm here for you."

She smiled at him and hugged him. "Same here. Always."

"Alright...lets get going!" He picked her up and she let out an 'eep.'

"You're crazy!" She laughed as he ran to the car. The driver opened the side door and shook his head while smiling at the two teenagers. Then, they left the giant tower.

**Review please! I love you all btw. Thanks to those who have reviewed! :* **

**~its Rose xoxo**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: A secret to stay Hidden

"Richard. Lets go." Bruce said as he stood in the doorway of The young boy's room.

Richard turned around in his computer chair and nodded. They walked out of his room and down the stairs. When they reached the main floor, they headed into Bruce's office. Bruce walked over to the massive book case and pulled out a gigantic red book about War. The bookcase slid open and two silver poles appeared leading down to an undercover base.

The two men slid down the poles and landed smoothly on the floor. Bruce walked over to a giant supercomputer as Richard walked over to a mannequin that held his alter ego.

"Looks like a robbery at the bank uptown." Bruce said while typing something up on the computer. He made a Batman signal light up in the sky to notify the police that he was coming. Then, he moved over to the mannequin that held his alter ego.

They suited up and Richard opened up a garage. In the garage, was a red motorcycle with an R on the side for when Richard turned sixteen. For now, they settled for the sleek black bat mobile.

Bruce looked at his ward and asked, "Ready?"

Richard nodded and replied,"Ready."

TT

Batman and Robin cruised down the road and headed for the Jump City bank. On their way there Robin said, "I took Kori to Titans tower today."

It was now midnight and just six hours ago the boy wonder had returned his best friend home safe and sound.

"Hm." Was all Batman said. His black gloves hands gripped the steering wheel and he pressed on the gas a but harder. "Did she like it."

Robin was a bit surprised at his question. "Yes, actually."

After Batman nodded, that was the end of that topic. The pulled up to JC bank and there were at least five police cars surrounding it. Batman and Robin got out of the car and walked over to the chief of police.

"Chief. What's going on?" Asked Batman.

"Batman! Thank god you're here. We don't know who it is but we can get inside. He's got some kind of device that won't let us in." The Chief sounded tired and a little desperate.

"Don't worry, we'll take care of this."

The chief nodded and greeted Robin with a nod. Robin nodded back and followed his mentor towards the bank.

"Robin, grappling hook." Robin an Batman both took out their grappling hooks and shot them upwards. The wires wrapped around one of the letters of the sign on top of the bank and soon, both heroes were on top if the roof. Batman headed over to a door and opened it. Locked. Then, he used hot boot covered foot and kicked it open.

"Lets go." He told Robin. They headed inside and quietly went down the stairs.

When they reached the bottom, they took a left which led to the lobby. The flashing lights of the police car shone through the windows. Batman walked over to the front door and before he could put his hand on the handle, a shock was sent through his body. He yelled out in pain and gripped his hand.

"What is it?!" Asked Robin, coming to his side.

"It seems this is one of our past villains." Batman said. He looked carefully at the windows, the door, and the floor. Then he noticed a small ball with a red x on it. It was a electrical shock weapon that was at up to trap anyone from getting in it out. It's electrical shock lasers were hidden and couldn't be seen. Then Batman quickly looked behind him, as did Robin.

"Took you kids long enough." Came the voice of the villain.

"Red X." Robin spat.

Red X was one of their past villains and often caused chaos in Jump City. He was a masked villain, like most of the others. His costume was all black with a black cape. He had on a red utility belt and his mask covered all of his face and was shaped like a skull with a giant red X going across it.

"I'd love to stay and chat but I've got somewhere to be." Red X had to money bags in his hands and before he got a chance to disappear, Robin had thrown a bat-a-rang at his right hand causing the villain to drop the money bag.

"You're not going any where." Robin's voice was full of venom and Batman knew he taught his apprentice well.

"Alright. Lets play."

Red X jumped high in the air and threw down a smoke bomb. Robin and Batman quickly jumped apart. Red smoke filled the air but both heroes kept their guards up. Out of the corner of his eye, Robin saw a black foot flying for his face and he quickly dodged it. Red X quickly threw a punch towards the masked hero's face. Robin dodged all of the villain's attacks and kicked him in the stomach. X was sent flying back and crashed into a table.

"Agh..alright enough games." He then held his hands up and a Red X shot out at Robin which plastered him to the wall. Robin struggled to get free but failed miserably. Red X grabbed his money bags and said, "See ya around kid."

Before he left, a flying kick was sent to his side. Batman appeared unexpectedly and had stopped the masked villain from leaving. Red X shot up and threw a few sharp X's towards Batman. He dodged all if them except for one which cut his shoulder. The hero winced and threw out another batarang which sliced the villain's hand. He dropped the money bags yet again and Batman ran towards him with a flying punch.

Red X fell to the ground and before anything else could happen, X pressed the middle of his utility belt and disappeared, leaving the money bags behind.

Batman breathed heavily and walked over to his apprentice. He took out a sharp item from his belt as cut Robin out.

"Thanks." Robin looked over at the money bags and said, "At least he didn't get those."

Batman nodded and walked over to the front door. Robin was close behind him. Batman smashed the red X ball that held up the trap and crushed it with his foot. He then opened the door and walked through.

"Why didn't you just do that before?" Asked Robin.

"Because, it hadn't occurred to me then." He replied.

The two heroes walked over to The chief and said, "He got away, but he left the money."

The chief sighed and nodded his head. "Thanks Batman, Robin."

They nodded their head in appreciation and headed for the bat mobile. Once inside the car, Batman turned to Robin and said, "Next time, we're not letting him get away."

Robin nodded his head in agreement and they sped off towards Wayne Manor.

**so there you have it. Chapter 8! I decided to put batman and robin in due to the last chapter. I'm still debating whether to put the rest of the team in or not. What do you think? REVIEW PLEASE!**

**~Kisses! ItsRose xoxo**


	9. Chapter 9

_**Sorry it's been taking so long! I've been really tied up. I'll be updating alot sooner I**__**promise! Please read, enjoy, and review my loves! **_

_**Kisses! ~itsrose xoxo**_

Chapter_ 9:_ A little it if this and a little bit of that

* * *

November 1st, Roy's cousin, Alain, had finally arrived. They all sat at lunch of either welcoming the mew student. It was safe to say, they were all happy to have a new member of the group even though they'd just recently added Toni too.

Alain was fine. He had killer looks that could rival Richard's. his long black hair was slicked back to perfection and he had the deepest brown eyes ever. He had a great cream

color skin and my oh my, his body was just plain amazing.

In the last few hours, the group had learned that Alain was a swimmer, a vegetarian, loved the ocean and animals, and he didn't have a girlfriend.

"Well it's good to have you in the group Alain!" Said Vic.

Alain smiled and replied, "Thanks for letting me in. I don't what I would've done if you hadn't. This school is all about cliques huh?"

Everyone gave a 'You have no idea' kind of look.

"That's basically what JC high is about." Explained Jade.

"Oh yeah, it's crazy. If you don't play sports, you're a loser." Said Kori.

Wally quickly added, "Yeah that's the truth. But for some odd reason, people don't consider us losers. We're kind of a mix of cliques."

Alain raised his eyebrows "Really?"

He said. "How so?"

"Well," Karen started. "me, Kori, and Jade do cheerleading."

Jade quickly pulled over a crutch and Alain looked over at her. "Except I had a pretty bad fall so I'm out the rest if the season."

Alain gave an apologetic look to her and she shook it off. Then, Richard continued with, "And me, Vic, and Roy play football. Gar is a stay-at-home lazy ass while Wally is the same way. Until track season starts."

Wally stood up proudly as pointed a thumb at himself. "Fastest kid on the track right here!"

"No lie. Wally's best mile time is 4:35." Jenny said. "Oh and I'm in Peer helpers, FCCLA, and Spanish club."

Alain raised an eyebrow and asked, "What is FCCLA?"

"Family, Career and Community, Leaders of America." Announced Kori.

"Oh, Kori is also our student council president." Jenny pointed to the perky red head who smiled widely. Alain smiled and asked Rachel, "What about you, Rachel?"

"Well for starters I'm a book worm. I spend a lot of time at the library and I enjoy peace and quiet. So the opposite of Gar."

Everyone laughed and Gar's face turned red. "Hey!"

They continued to laugh at the blonde until Toni came up to their table with a stack of flyers and her brown satchel. "Sorry I'm late guys," she handed the flyers to Kori. "Here, love. Principal Roth wants you to organize a bonfire for anyone interested in joining drama club."

Kori took the flyers and looked over them. Apparently, after all the seniors left last year, they've been running low on drama club members. So Principal Roth had spoken to Mr. Light about recruiting some more freshmen. Mr. Light was the one who ran the drama club.

Kori ran a hand through her long red locks. "Mmm...I guess I could through a bonfire at my house?"

"Do it. I think it would be fun!" Exclaimed Karen.

"I think I will...hey Toni. Have you me Alain?"

Toni looked over at Alain and smiled. He smiled back and she said, "I'm Toni Monetti. Don't worry I don't bite...hard."

Alain laughed and shook her hand, "Alain Schwimmer. And good to know? Haha."

"Well I guess I should go and talk to Mr. Light about this. I'll see you guys later." Kori got up and headed out of the cafeteria.

The group sat their letting Alain know all the roots to high school. They told him who the jocks were, the nerds, the weirdos, the assholes, everyone. Then gave a short summary about all the teachers and told them how Principal Roth was Rachel's mom. He looked at her and raised his eyebrows.

"Don't even." Rachel replied without looking up from her book.

Alain looked away quickly and Roy reassured him quickly. "She isn't a big fan of the whole 'Principal's daughter' type thing."

Alain said a low 'ohhh' and nodded his head. Just then, the bell rang and they all scattered.

"Hey, Alain. What class do you have?" Toni asked.

Alain fished for his schedule in his backpack. Once he found it, he scanned over the paper. "I have French with Mrs. Rouge."

"Cool! Me too. Wanna go together?"

"That'd be nice."

When the two teens walked off, Jade leaned over to Roy and said, "I think love is in the air."

Roy crossed his arms and looked at Jade. "Ya think?"

TT

Kori sat in her bedroom creating new flyers for the bonfire next Friday. After talking to Mr. Light, they'd decided a bonfire would be great way to recruit members.

The group had joined drama club ate beginning of the year and they always had so much fun during the meetings. But they didn't have enough people to put on a play, work backstage, as do hair and makeup so they needed a few more members. The play this year that they'd be performing was called, 'A Simple Song.' It was a story about a girl who never really had much of anything. But she had a voice that could get her anywhere in life. The girl goes on a journey to find love, music, maybe even a family and on that journey she makes a few friends along the way.

They hadn't picked out roles yet but auditions were in three weeks. Kori, who loved acting, was going to try out for the main role, Myra. She'd been practicing her lines every night before se went to bed and even took a few voice lessons.

As she started to print out the flyers she heard her name being called by her dad. She saved the file, shut her laptop, and headed downstairs.

"Dad?" She asked as she saw her family settled down in the living room looking a bit uneasy. "What's going on?"

Myan's jaw clenched and he stared at the ground. Luan walked over to her daughter and led her to the couch next to Koma.

"Mom? What's wrong?" She asked again suddenly worried.

After a few moments passed, Myan finally spoke. "Kori."

The tone of his voice wasn't pleasant. Kori raised an eyebrow confused and hungry for answers. "Daddy, what is it?"

Myan sat up straight and rested his arms on his legs. He looked sternly at his daughter. "Kori, someone knows about us."

TT

"So what do you think of Alain?" Roy asked Jade as they were sitting in his bedroom working on math homework.

Jade wrote down something and looked up. "He's super nice. Cute too." She looked back down and continued to solve her equation.

Roy sat there, mouth slightly agape. "Well...not as cute as me-right?"

"I don't know. Hey what'd ya get for number 5?" He asked without even looking up.

Roy sighed and looked at his paper. "Y=24."

"Cool. Me too."

Roy stared at his girlfriend confusingly. She'd been acting weird all day and he decided to solve this problem. "Jade-

"Nothing is wrong Roy. I was kidding about the Alain thing." She looked up at him and smiled. "You're way hotter than he is."

Roy smiled mischievously and said, "There's the Jade I know and love." He then grabbed her and kissed her on the lips. She reacted quickly and moved her lips against him rhythmically. Roy wrapped his arms around her waist and laid her down on the bed, knocking off their books and papers in the process.

She tangled her fingers in his soft, orange locks and they pulled away to catch their breaths. "I love it when you wear leggings." Roy panted as he grabbed her butt.

She laughed and began to kiss him again. The two teens spent a good two minutes doing this and then Roy began to move his hands down to her area.

Closer...closer...

"Red flag," Jade pulled away. "That's where I draw the line."

Roy sighed and they sat up on the bed. "Hey can't blame a guy for trying."

Jade laughed and looked down. "I'm not ready.."

Roy turned serious and grabbed Jade's face gently. "I know babe. I understand too. You can trust me." He kissed her on the forehead and enveloped her in he is arms.

Jade hugged back but couldn't bring herself to say the same thing. She felt a pang of guilt hit her and tears stung in her eyes. She quickly blinked them back.

'If only he knew, if only I could tell him. Everything would be better.'


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Time isn't waisted when you're getting wasted

Friday night, Jump City had their last football game before football season ended. It was their last home game and they were determined to win. So far they've had 9 wins and 1 loss.

The crowd was huge, as usual, and The cheerleaders were on the track getting warmed up. Jade sat in a chair close to them as her casted leg was propped up on another chair.

Kori and Karen walked over to her. "Hey Jade. What's that one crowd involvement we do?" Asked Kori.

Jade though for a moment trying to figure out which one the red head was talking about. "Oh!" She finally said, "The one where you say 1! We are the Titans!"

"2! A little bit louder!" Karen added on.

And Kori finished with, "3! I still can't hear you! We are number 1! Yeah that's it! I like that one."

Jade nodded and smiled. She glanced at the scoreboard and according to the timer, they had two minutes left before the game started.

"Ladies! Get ready!" Angel shouted. All the cheerleaders lined up on the track in formation.

The buzzer rang and the game started. In the stands sat, Jenny, Wally, Gar, Rachel, Toni, and Alain. Rachel was if course reading though. Jenny clapped and cheered while Wally simply sat there with a bored expression. Toni and Alain seemed to really hit it off since he moved in Jump City. They'd been hanging out a lot more often.

"So what's it like back where you lived?" Toni asked Alain while eyeing the quarter back on the opposing team.

"Well..it was pretty there. Real nice and my girlfriend misses me as much as I miss her."

Toni snapped her head to him and confusingly said, "Your...girlfriend?"

Alain nodded his head and he cheered as he saw his cousin tackle the quarterback. "Yeah." He then started to smile and ten burst out in laughter. "I'm totally kidding. I'm single and I'm really bad at relationships."

Toni felt a wave of relief wash over her. She then asked, "Bad? At relationships?" She leaned forward to get a better view of his expression. Toni noticed a few girls staring at Alain and giggling. Obviously, they were find of him.

"Well, I'm just not good with them. I sometimes say the wrong things or don't put in enough effort. I don't know, I'm also not looking for one right now." He looked at Toni intently and then glanced back at the football field.

Toni was about to reply until the squeaky girls started to giggle and point at Alain. She glared at them and they immediately shut up. She turned back to Alain and said, "Oh," her shoulders slumped and she faced the field, "Me either..I mean I can't really even keep a relationship."

"Why do you say that?"

Toni looked down and sighed. "I'm just..different from others. Ya know, like I have a weird gift or whatever you want to call it..." She mumbled the last part but Alain seemed to hear this.

"Really? What kind of gift?"

She mentally smacked herself for even saying anything and frantically tried finding an excuse to make up. Just then, she was saved by the bell which was the start of half time.

"Uhmm, I need to go to the bathroom." She quickly got up and headed for the bathrooms. Alain watched her go until she disappeared behind the bleachers.

TT

When fourth quarter came around, the Titans were tied with the Jack City panthers. The score was 35-35 and the crowd was going wild during every play. The cheerleaders were cheering their hardest and the football players were busting their asses out on the field. You could say this was a tough team.

There was exactly 2 minutes left of the game and the JC Titans were on thin ice. The football players quickly got into position on the field.

"Down!" Yelled the quarter back for the home team, Macs Mickey.

"Set!" They readied theirselves.

"Hut!" The opposing players launched at them like rhinoceroses.

Macs Mickey quickly ran forward looking for any of his teammates that were open. There were none. He tucked the ball under his arm and plunged through the crowd. Within three seconds he was thrown on his back. A chorus of 'Oooos' were heard.

"Dude are you okay?" Asked Roy, who gave him a hand up.

Macs took the hand and was obviously pissed off. "C'mon Titans! Get it together!"

Roy followed behind the football captain and readied another stance. When Macs called out "Down, Set, Hut!" They began the process again.

After about three more plays. They were still tied and there was only twenty seconds left.

"Oh my god. I think I'm gonna puke!" Shouted Karen dramatically.

"NO. No no no!" Kori quickly said. Karen made a cringed face and turned back to the game.

The final play was called and Macs said his usual mantra that started the play.

The well built quarter back looked around frantically for one of his teammates. He saw Victor Stone wide open an it was as if everything happened in slow motion. He threw the ball to Vic just before getting tackled.

15 seconds.

Vic caught it with ease and the crowed roared with excitement. He quickly ran for the end zone.

10 seconds.

Before Vic got tackled he passed the ball to Roy who then ran faster to the end zone.

5 seconds.

Roy made it to the touchdown which sent the score up to 37-35. The loud buzzer sounded through the whole field, signaling that the game was over and the JC Titans had win their last crowd was now on their feet shouting victory cries an cheers with the cheerleaders. Macs, Roy, and the rest of the team huddled around and jumped for joy.

"Victory Party at my house tonight!" Shouted Macs. Everyone cheered and clapped.

Soon, most of Jump City High headed out to Macs Mickey's big party. Gotta love Friday night football games.

TT

"Great job Roy!"

"Hey awesome job tonight Guys!"

"You're amazing!"

The football team was standing in Macs's gigantic living room, which was currently a dance floor, and accepting all the great compliments. It was about 10:30 and the party was alive, upbeat, and well..just your typical party.

There was alcohol, no parents, and other unmentionables. Everyone was enjoying themselves. Especially Roy, who was getting a lot of attention from not only popular senior guys, but also super hot upperclassmen girls.

Jade had been on her crutches all night by Roy's side watching girls throw themselves at him. And she wasn't having any fun.

"Hey Roy, you wanna go sit out front or somethin?" She asked as a blonde cheerleader slung her arm around his shoulder.

"Uhh, not now babe." Roy laughed at a joke Johnny Rancid, a big, buff junior, had just said.

"Oh..okay." Jade stared at Roy, who wasn't paying any attention to her and she simply just walked away to sit out on the front porch.

TT

"C'mon Kor!" Jenny said as she pulled Kori towards the kitchen. "I want you to meet a friend of mine."

Jenny pulled her to one of the many counters where a tall blonde guy with blue eyes stood. He was utterly attractive.

Jenny had spotted Kori standing alone in a corner and suggested she met a guy or loosened up a bit. Jenny was also a little tipsy.

"I really shouldn't Jenn..." Kori tried pulling away from her drunken friend but failed miserably.

Jenny ignored her and pulled the red head up to the blonde. "Hey Chad!" Chad turned to see Jenn and Kori. He looked Kori up and down and smiled bigger.

"Hey Pinkster. Who's your pretty friend?" Chad referred to Jenny as 'Pinkster' because of her pink eyes and hair.

Kori held out her hand and said, "Kori Anders. Nice to meet you."

"Chad Jameson. Pleasure is all mine." Chad kissed Kori's hand and the redhead blushed furiously.

"Well seems like my work here is done. See ya!" Jenn left the two teens in the kitchen and they stood there for a moment in silence. All that was heard was the loud music an a couple of guys yelling 'Chug! Chug! Chug!' In the dining room.

"Would you like to dance?"

Kori looked at him as at the dance floor then back at him. With a smile she said, "Sure."

TT

Okay, so maybe Chad had given Kori a little too much to drink. She was plastered and dancing her butt away. She was a great dancer and could sure twerk. Chad was enjoying himself and obviously wanted her to get drunk. Kori had never even finished three beers before she had gotten wasted.

"Hey lets go upstairs." Chad began to pull Kori through the crowd and up the stairs. She followed him and started to realize where this was going.

"Hey..lets go back downstairs." She tried to turn to go the other way but failed.

Chad pulled her into a room and locked the door.

"Hey let me out!" She screamed. He shushed her and began to kiss her on the mouth and neck. His hands explore her petite body and she roughly pushed him away.

"Get off!" She turned to leave but Chad grabbed her and threw her in the ground. Kori let out a scream and he came at he again, this time unbuttoning her jeans.

"No!" She tried to push him off guy he was too strong. Everything was going horribly wrong and Kori was sober enough to know she was about to get raped. So gathering whatever strength she had left in her she opened her mouth and yelled, "HELP!"


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: I'll be there

"HELP!" Kori screamed with all her might and struggled to get away from Chad.

He was strong and drunk. Kori reminded herself to kick Jenny in the head for introducing them. Kori started to get angry.

"Oh no..no no not now!" She panicked as her eyes started to glow green. Chad hadn't noticed for he was too busy kissing her neck and holding her arms in place.

"Please! Stop!"

Chad yet again refused and kept doing what he was doing. Just before Kori blasted out her bright green starbolts, someone burst through the door.

Chad looked back and was immediately thrown off of the poor redhead. Kori squeezed her eyes shut in fear of anyone seeing her secret. She opened them within three seconds and saw Chad getting punched repeatedly. She got up and buckled her pants. Then she saw who the figure was. Jason Todd.

"Jason stop! You'll kill him!" Kori grabbed his arm but he refused to give in and ended up knocking Kori to the ground roughly.

She was furious now. Her hands started to glow green and she clenched her fists tightly. It was too late now for she had shot out a green starbolt between the two teenage boys.

Jason jumped back and a knocked out Chad fell limply to the ground. Kori's eyes went from angry to worried to fear. She put a hand to her mouth as Jason stared at we in disbelief.

"I..." She was at loss for words and was close to tears.

"Kori..what..." Jason stepped forward and looked closely at her.

She stepped back and he stopped. She ran to the open window by the closet and climbed out. Jason quickly followed after her. Before he got to her, she flew high into the night sky without looking back.

"KORI!" Jason shouted but was sure she didn't hear. He jumped out the window, climbed down the house and got into his car to follow the emerald eyed beauty. Luckily, he'd snagged a tracking device on her clothes when she was dancing and too drunk to notice.

TT

Jason cruised down the long, empty, road. He'd been trying to track down Kori for about twenty minutes now and was getting closer to her. He ran a hand through his hair realizing what she was. A tamaranian. His life had just gotten shittier.

During the party, Jason had kept a close eye on Kori. He knew how these parties went and he didn't want her to get hurt. While she was dancing with the now beaten up Chad, he'd slipped a little tracking device on her clothing just in case. I guess it did come in handy.

But now, she was running away from him. Maybe she thought he would be afraid of her? No. Never. Jason liked Kori...maybe even a little more than a friend..

Finally he pulled up on a gravel road. He spotted Kori on top of a couple of haystacks facing the opposite way of him. She was looking up at the sky and her hair looked like a long red curtain flowing in the wind. He carefully walked up to her and she whipped her was around.

"Don't run, or fly." He said as he noticed her quickly get up.

"Jason I'm-

"It's okay. I'm not scared. Just...just explain to me what happened back there." Jason lied straight through his teeth. He knew what she was and he knew the powers she possessed. But he couldn't admit to knowing what she was. It would give away his secrets.

"I...I'm scared." She laid her head down in her knees. Jason sat next to her on the haystack.

"Don't worry, you can trust me."

Could she?

"You have to promise you won't tell anyone. Swear?"

Jason was going to get the answers he wanted in just a few seconds. But something about it just didn't feel right. He felt guilty and after taking one glance at her angelic face full of sorrow, he wished he'd just die.

Kori took a deep breath and started her story. "First of all my real name is Princess Koriand'r of Tamaran. My family were the grand rulers and we were royalty." She looked at Jason for any sign of confusion or fear. None.

"Tamaran is a small planet and was taken over by the Citadelians 9 years ago. I came here with my family at age six an we began our human lifestyle on earth. The Citadelians are horrible people...they nearly took out half of my planet and now, Tamaran is under control by them. My Uncle Galfore was the one who told us to come here for our own safety. We tried to take him with us but he wouldn't come." Kori was now crying as Jason sat there listening, feeling horrible.

"I don't even know if my Uncle is alive still...my father feels horrible everyday of his life for abandoning his planet. He wishes he could've stayed there...but he didn't want to leave his family..." She paused and looked up at the glistening stars. He wondered if she was thinking about her planet right now.

"My powers are controlled by my emotions. In order to shoot starbolts I must be furious, angry." Jason thought back at what happened about an hour ago when she shot a starbolt at him. He suddenly realized she was angry at that time.

"I must feel free...and happy, even selfless to fly. I must feel fearless and confident whenever I want to have super strength. My sister, mother and faster all posses the same powers. And we are much stronger than most tamaranians since we are royalty. One day we hope to get back our planet and start a new life back on Tamaran. We just don't know how..." She trailed off and Jason just stared at her. She had a tear stained face and was looking down. Never has he ever felt so bad in his life. She trusts him...and someway somehow, he's going to eventually break that trust. It's just who he is.

"Kori...I'm so so sorry...I don't even know what to say..." He really did mean this apology. She looked up at him and before he knew it, she threw herself on him and started crying.

At first Jason was shocked, but then he eased into her and comforted the red head. They stayed like this for awhile and The whole time Jason realized he was a horrible person.

After hearing her story a whirlwind of thoughts were rushing through his mind. She had just opened up to him and they'd only known each other for a few months. He was the only person to know this secret besides her family...

"I promise."

TT

Jason an Kori sat at Ihop eating their pancakes and feeling a little better. It was about 2 am in the morning and They left the haystacks about 35 minutes ago.

Kori was feeling better after Jason had promised to keep her secret. She was grateful to have a friend like him.

"So, just out of curiosity, how can you drive?" She asked while munching on some bacon.

Jason laughed lightly and took a sip of orange juice. "I was held back a year. I got my license in June."

Kori nodded her was and her mouth formed and 'ohhhh.' "You're so lucky. I wish I could drive. But for now in stuck with a permit."

"Well, when's your birthday?"

"March 3rd."

Jason thought for a moment and finally spoke. "I'm gonna do something special for you."

Kori raised an eyebrow and laughed. "Jason, really it's okay."

"Nope. No protesting." He winked at her and she simply just laughed.

They finished their food in the next ten minutes and discussed school, Alain, even zebras. Which was weird.

"So...I wanted to thank you for everything tonight."

"It's no problem."

Kori held up a hand, "No really, you saved my life, you're keeping a huge secret for me, and you're just...there for me Jason."

Jason smiled at her warmly. "Anything for you." He was shocked at his own words and his face flushed as red as her hair. "I- uhh..heh..."

She laughed out loud and he laughed with her. They enjoyed the rest of the night laughing and listening to the classical music that was playing in the restaurant.

Little did they know, someone had a close eye on them.

TT

"You're doing good, child." Slade Wilson walked around his apprentice with his hands behind his back.

The masked teenager stiffened and clenched his fists. "This isn't right."

"Ah, ah, ah. Don't refuse to me boy."

Red X cringed beneath his mask and was ready to crack. Slade walked in front of him and stopped until he was face to face with him.

"Follow my orders and there shall be know consequences."

The masked villain then walked out of the cold room leaving just him there.

"I promise..."


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey everyone! Thanks for the reviews, they really do help me write and they inspire me. I do apologize for all the Kori/Jason fluff but dont worry, there will less of that! So I hope you enjoy this chapter my loves! **

* * *

Chapter 12: Big time

Weeks past by and soon it was Thanksgiving break. The weather was colder and the leaves were falling to the ground. It was the beautiful season of Fall.

Rachel sat at the front desk of the bookstore she worked at. She flipped through the pages of her new book that was titled, 'Fallen' and let out a small yawn. It was 2 o'clock and her lunch break ha just started. She never really ate though. She'd rather just read.

The bell on the door chimed signaling a customer had walked in. She looked up and was surprised to see Gar. He was giving her a toothy grin and she inwardly smiled at his ridiculousness.

"Hey Rae!" He walked over to her and leaned on the counter, invading all of her personal space.

Rachel shut her book and stood up straight. "Don't call me Rae." She turned around and set her book on the other side of the desk. "What are you doing here?"

"Well I'm just really freakin bored dude so I just was walking around the city with my mom!" He pointed behind him at a lady with brown hair dressed in khaki shorts and a pretty pink shirt. She was outside in her cellphone and smiled once she saw Rachel and Gar.

"Mhmm. Well that's nice." She said giving his mom a small wave.

"Yeah..uhh we were just about to go eat. Wanna join? I mean..if you can!"

Rachel was a little surprised to hear Gar inviting her out to eat with him and his mom. She knew his mom, Loretta, and they got along. But seeing as Rachel was constantly annoyed by Gar, she didn't exactly know why he was being as nice as he was.

"Uhh..I don't know. Their might be customers soon and-

"Hey Rachel, aren't you supposed to be on break?" Said a girl with pretty pink hair and dark blue eyes. She had just emerged from around the corner and was carrying a stack of magazines. She was a cheerleader also and her name was Kole Weathers.

"Uhhhhhh.." Rachel mentally punched Kole in the face as she felt like an idiot for basically lying to Gar straight to his face.

"So...I guess that's a yes?" Gar asked leaning off the desk.

"We'll-

Rachel was cut off by Gar grabbing her arm and pulling her around the desk. Rachel nearly screamed and glared at Kole. The pink haired girl simply just laughed as she left to put away the magazines. Rachel's face cringed as Gar continued to pull her away.

But for some reason, she didn't mind as much as she used to.

TT

"Hey Roy!" Jade greeted on the phone to her boyfriend.

"Hey babe."

Jade shifted her position on her bed and laid the opposite way. It was a lazy day and she was clad in leggings and an oversized sweater. Thanksgiving was tomorrow and she decided to see if Roy wanted to hang out. She hasn't seen him since school got out which was about three days ago.

"So I was wondering if you wanted to hang out?" She said chewing on her thumb nail.

There was a long pause and he finally said, "I can't. I'm meeting up with the guys later."

Jade rolled her eyes and sighed. If course he was. And these 'guys' weren't just Vic, Richard ad the others. No, they were the asshole jocks that had turned Roy into a dick lately.

Ever since football season, Roy's been getting more popular and more distant from his friends. The group has noticed this but Jade had the most. It's been bugging her to no end and she just wanted her Roy back.

"Oh..okay. I guess another time?"

"Definitely."

"Okay...bye."

"I love-

Beep. She hung up before he could finish because she didn't want him to say those three words. To her, it felt like they didn't mean anything anymore.

TT

Richard and Kori sat in his room watching the Notebook. They decided to have a movie day together and she got to choose first. Of course it was a chick flick.

'You're dumb.' Said Allie in the movie.

'I can be that.' Replied Noah.

Kori laughed at that part and Richard smiled. He had to admit, it was a pretty good movie so far. And he did enjoy watching Rachel Mcadams.

Towards the end of the movie Kori was crying and Richard was close to crying. He was surprised at the fact the old couple died next to each other but though it was a sweet moment. After the credits started rolling in Richard turned the DVD player off.

Kori sniffed and wiped her eyes."Gets me everytime."

Richard laughed and wiped his thumb under her wet eyes. "Has anyone ever told you you look cute when you cry?"

Kori laughed and hit him. She leaned back on his bed and sighed. "Sooo...what next?"

He sat up and ran a hand through his hair. "I don't knowww."

"Hmm...have you noticed Roy's becoming more distant?"

"Yes I have..it's kind of dumb. Those jocks aren't his real friends."

Kori snorted and smoothed her hair down. "Yeah I know. And poor Jade. He barely pays attention to her."

Richard nodded his head and Kori looked down. She then said, "Richard...remember that promise you made me?"

Richard squinted his eyes in thought and slowly said, "Yeahhhh..." A memory of them on the beach came rushing back to his head.

"It's happening...I mean not only to Roy, but Vic and Karen have also been off in their own world sometimes."

Richard placed his hands on her shoulders. "Kori, it's nothing. Vic and Karen are just...in love. And Roy, well, someone will knock some sense into him. And if Jade won't, I will."

Kori laughed and leaned on her bestfriend. "We'll always have each other."

Richard nodded his head and inhaled her amazing scent. She smelled of strawberries and flowers. A typical girl smell. Then, he thought about this moment. Right now with Kori, his best friend and secret crush. It was so normal yet so...perfect.

He wished they could stay like that forever.

TT

As Kori walked home, which was a 30 minute walk, she thought about her time with Richard. After another movie, they'd eaten ice cream, danced stupidly, and just talked. Now, at 7 pm, she walked the lonesome street to her house.

Richard had insisted on giving her a ride and even waking with her but she said it was okay. She liked some time alone to just think. It was hard for Richard to not go, but then again, it was almost time for his patrol with Bruce/Batman.

"Huhhhh..." Kori sighed and smile to herself. Every time she hangs out with Richard it puts a smile on her face. But that's no surprise. It's no secret the two teens had feelings for each other but they will not, for the life of them, admit it.

As she walked on she kicked a nearby rock thinking about her 'real' home. After everything with Jason, they'd become good friends much to Richard's dismay. But she knew she could trust him but was a little disappointed that he, out of all people, was the only one who knew about her.

As the sun went down, Kori was about ten minutes away from home. She started to reconsider that ride from Richard and began to worry. It was dark and she was all alone on the street. She decided to walk through the farmer's market that was currently empty, just to feel safer. The farmer's market was always close to her house and she loved getting fresh produce every Saturday. But as she was walking through it now, she started to feel a little bit uneasy.

There was a low rustle behind her and she quickly whipped her head around.

Nothing.

Kori turned back around but when she did she was face to face with a guy who was dressed in all black and had on a black beanie.

"Hey pretty, what are you doing out at this time of night?"

Kori backed away as far as she could until she bumped into another guy, a bigger one. She turned around and almost shrieked. This guy was about 6'4 and had gigantic muscles. But what really made him scary was the scar going across his face in a diagonal way.

"How about we take you home sweetheart?" Said yet another guy who came up next to the first one. He was bald and had crystal blue eyes.

"No..I'm good." She walked around them but the first guy grabbed her wrist and slung her back into the gigantic one. He wrapped his arms around her so she couldn't move at all.

"Agh!" She kicked her feet in attempt to get out. "Let me go!"

The three guys began to pull her behind one of the stands. She kicked and scream but the big guy clamped a giant hand over her hand.

"No! Please! I begging you!" She tried to get angry so she could activate her powers but as the tears flowed down her face, all she felt was fear.

"Hold still!" The leader said as he tried unbuttoning her jeans. She kicked as much as possible until the bald one held her legs down.

"Stop! P-please!" She stuttered. She could hardly breathe at this point and tried Her best to keep moving.

"This will only hurt a little bit sweetheart." Just before the guy could do anything else, a batarang came flying towards him and hit him right on the arm.

"Agh!" The leader yelled out in pain as he clutched his arms.

They all stood up and left Kori lying on the ground. She was shaking from not only the cold but also the fear. Her face was tear stained and she was breathing heavily.

"Alright show yourself!" Yelled the bald one.

A few seconds later Batman and Robin appeared. The leader's eyes grew wide at the site if the legendary heroes. "Batman!" He spat.

Robin looked over at the girl lying on the ground and looked back at the guys. Then he snapped his head back at the familiar redhead and almost fell to his knees. 'Kori!?' He thought as his anger grew stronger.

'What the hell! How sick are these guys!? I'm gonna rip. them. To. Shreds.'

Robin quickly ran towards the bald one and sent a flying kick to his head. The bald one was sent flying back into a few crates. Then, he took out his Bo staff to fight the leader who had taken up a crowbar.

"How could you do this to a poor innocent girl you creep!" Robin slashed his Bo staff against the crowbar. The leader grunted as he realized he would lose this battle.

Robin then did a roundhouse kick and swept the guy's feet from beneath him. The guy fell hard on his back and Robin got on top of him and started to punch him various times.

"You," a punch, "stupid, lowlife," a bloody nose, "arrogant son of a-

Robin stopped as he felt his mentor's hand on his shoulder. He realized he had taken this too far. Their job was to be heroes, not murderers.

Robin growled and stood up. He looked over to see the bigger guy all beaten up and knocked out next to the bald one. He then looked at Kori.

She was staring at him with wide green eyes and she was sitting up at this point.

"Make sure she gets home safe. I'll handle these guys." Batman then threw the bald guy and then leader over his shoulders and headed to the bat mobile.

Robin walked over to Kori and bent down so he was eye level to her. "Are you alright, miss?"

At first she didn't say anything as she stared at the famous boy wonder who looked oh so familiar.

"R-robin? You-I mean- you're..its-"

Robin laughed as she stuttered. He picked her up bridal style and she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Lets get you home."

TT

About 15 minutes later, Kori was up in her bedroom laying in bed with Robin sitting up beside her. They had climbed up the front thankful for the big tree that stood right in front of her balcony.

"Thank you for saving me today." Kori said as she stared at the masked superhero.

Robin brushed some hair out of her flawless face and chills were sent through her body. "You're welcome."

He smiled a small smile and she stared at him intently. She then sat up and they were face to face.

Kori brought up her hands to his black and white mask and was about to pull it off but Robin grabbed her hands and pulled them back down.

She was shocked at first but then realized he had to keep his identity hidden.

"You just look so familiar..." She whispered as she brought her face closer to his.

Robin stayed put as she looked at him. Then he quickly looked away in fear of her guessing who it was.

Kori stopped. Then, she brought we hands up and cupped his cheeks. They were full of warmth and she turned his face to face her. He stared at her behind his mask. He took in all if her beauty that he never got tired of seeing.

Slowly, their faces crept forward and she nuzzled her nose against his. Then, she kissed him.

It was like time around them had stopped and the only sound was their hearts beating. They moved their mouths in a perfect rhythm and Robin wrapped his strong arms around her waist and she moved her hands around his neck. Everything at this moment was perfect. She didn't exactly know why she kissed him but she was glad she did.

When they pulled away, they just stared at each other. Then, he stood up, kissed her forehead, and left through the balcony. She quickly got up to go after him but when she reached the balcony, he was gone.

* * *

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! **

**~itsrose xoxo**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: Birthday Bash

The last week of November came around and it was Friday. The students at JC High were buzzing with excitement as Victor Stone and Richard Grayson were having their 15th birthday parties tonight.

Vic's birthday was Monday and Richard's was yesterday. They decided to have their sweet fifteens on the same day just because it's easier. The party would be held at Richard's mansion and everyone was invited.

Kori, Karen and the rest if the girls were currently standing in the hallway handing out invitations. They still had fifteen minutes before class started so they took advantage of that time.

"Hey Jade, where's Roy?" Asked Kori as she handed a blonde sophomore an invitation.

Jade shuffled through her invites and blew her bangs out if her face. "With his asshole friends."

Karen glanced at Kori in a worried expression. "When was the last time ya'll two hung out?"

Jenny and Rachel had now joined in to listen to the conversation. Jade sighed and handed two more invites to a couple of senior guys. Then she turned to the four girls and said, "Three weeks ago. I mean the only time I ever see him now is at school and he sometimes talks to me through the phone." She looked down at her feet. "It doesn't even feel like he loves me anymore."

Jenny put a hand on her shoulder and said, "He does Jade. Who wouldn't?"

"Yeah, Roy needs to remember why your with him again. He needs to go back to being the Roy Harper we know." Added Karen.

Jade smiled a half smile. "I wish he would..."

"He will," Kori looked at all the girls and smiled, "because we're gonna help you."

TT

Wayne manor was roaring with music, dancing, and drinking. Since Bruce was out if the city with Alfred for business, he had taken advantage of the mansion. Richard had promised himself by noon tomorrow, he would have the house back in tip top shape. With the help of the best cleaning crew business in the city.

The party had been going on for several hours and it was about eleven. They didn't do the whole 'cake and ice cream' getup. Instead, they preferred getting drunk and partying all night. It seemed to work well.

"Hey Jenny!" Wally called from across the kitchen. "Are you doing Jell-O shots with us!?"

Jenny turned around a winked at the redhead. She nodded and headed over to his spot. Both of them plus a bunch of other wasted teens lifted the shot cups to their mouths and downed them in two seconds.

"Woooooo!" Wally yelled after drinking his shot. He slung an arm around Jenny and kissed her. It didn't take much for Wally to get drunk.

Meanwhile, out on the dance floor were Vic, Karen, Richard, and Kori. Vic and Karen were hardcore dancing as was Kori and Richard. The song 'Cyclone' was playing and all of the sweaty drunken teens were moving their bodies to the beat.

Kori put her hands up in the air and smiled as she grinded against Richard. He gripped her hips and enjoyed the dancing.

"Get it Kor!" Karen yelled as she danced with Vic.

Kori an Karen laughed and continued to dance. Toni and Alain weren't too far away watching their friends.

"Wow. I didn't know they could dance like that." Toni said as he sipped her beer.

"Me either." Alain replied as he turned his head a certain angle. They both laughed.

"Hey lets go sit out front." Alain said to Toni over the loud music. Toni nodded and followed him out to the front porch.

They decided to take a walk around the large mansion and enjoy the cool air that was blowing and take in the gorgeous scenery around them.

"So how are ya liking Jump City mate?" Asked Toni, breaking the silence,

Alain shrugged and pursed his lips. "It's been...different. I mean I like it I'm just not used to it here yet."

Toni nodded and looked at him. Then she looked straight ahead. "Have you found anyone you like?"

Alain looked at Toni and smiled. He stuffed his hands in his pocket. "Yes."

"Ohh...cool...can I know who?" She asked.

"Ehhh...one day."

Toni smiled and left it at that.

TT

"Roy!" Jade yelled across the crowd in the game room. "Hey Roy!"

He didn't turn around. He was with his jock friends and a couple cheerleaders. He was playing pool and was currently winning. Great, more popularity.

Jade frowned as he failed to hear her. She found that trying to get her boyfriend's attention had become a lot harder the past weeks. She missed her Roy...

Jade walked over to him and pushed past the group that was huddled around him.

"Oooo Roy, you're sexy Asian girlfriend is comin your way." Said one of the jocks who had on a letterman jacket.

Jade rolled her eyes as she walked up to Roy. "Hey."

Roy looked surprised to see her. She noticed this and her heart cringed. Usually his eyes filled with happiness.

"Hey, Jade? Uhh what's up?"

"Roy, get your girl out of here so we can finish this game." A guy with sandy blonde hair said. The group laughed and Jade cowered.

"Well..can we talk?" She asked and crossed her arms.

Roy looked back at his 'friends' and turned back to her. "Well.."

"Hey, hand her over to me and I'll talk to her."

"Maybe we can show her a good time Harper!"

Everyone laughed and Jade was shocked. She started to get angry. "Roy?"

Roy sighed. "Man, cut it out."

"Ooooo touchy!" Yelled one of the cheerleaders. Laughter was sent around.

"Forget it. Obviously you don't care." Jade turned around and started to walk away. Roy was about to go after her until one of his friends spoke up. "Forget about her dude."

And he did.

TT

Richard and Kori stood out on the balcony of his bedroom. They were enjoying the cool night air since they were hot and sweaty from all the dancing. The stars painted the midnight sky and they could see Toni and Alain walking not too far away.

"Do you think they'll end up together?" Kori asked motioning to Toni who was currently being picked up by Alain. Alain threw her over his shoulder and started rubbing around. Toni laughed and yelped every now and then.

"Oh yeah. Definitely."

Kori laughed her adorable laugh. "That'd be cute...so how's the sweet fifteen going?"

"Awesome. It's everything I could've asked for. And, now I can finally drive!Somewhat..." Richard thought of the new black 2010 mustang Bruce had gotten him a few days ago. He also thought of his R-cycle he'd be riding by himself with a year.

"That's good."

The two sat in silence for a bit and a memory of the night with Robin flashed through her head. She though of the way he held her, kept her safe, kissed her...

She took a deep breath and Richard looked over at her. "Are you okay Kor?"

Kori stared at him, emerald eyes sparkling in the moonlight. She opened her mouth to say something but shut it before the words came out.

"Yeah," she looked away, "I'm fine."

Richard looked at her for a moment and then took her hand. "Lets go back to the party."

TT

"C'mon Rachel! You have to dance! It's a party!" Gar complained to Rachel who was in the not so crowded family room reading her book.

"No, I don't have to dance. I don't dance." She replied monotonously.

"Pleaasseeeeeee!" He whined.

She looked up at him and raised an eyebrow. "Alright...no."

Gar's shoulders slumped. It was no secret that Gar had feelings for Rachel. The only one who didn't know about it-or denied it if someone told her-was Rachel herself.

A slow song started playing ad Gar sat on the other end of the couch from Rachel, head leaning on his hand. She glanced over at him and shook her head. A few seconds later she glanced at his slumped form and let out a sigh.

She rolled her eyes, stood up, walked over to him, and held out a hand. "C'mon...uhh...lets go dance." She said in an unsure voice.

It didn't take long for Gar to pull her to the dance floor. She couldn't believe she was dancing with him. Out of all people. He annoyed her to no end, frustrated her, and sometimes, she just wanted to push him in a volcano. But right now, with his hands on her waist and her arms around his neck, dancing slowly to the song 'Crazier' by Taylor Swift, se couldn't help but smile.

TT

"Jade!" Roy ran through the crowd as Jade headed for the front door. "Jade wait!"

After the little fiasco in the game room, Jade had noticed Roy could care less about her. So she decided to leave and drown her sorrows in chocolate ice cream.

Tears were on her face and she kept pushing her way through the horde of people.

"Jade!...STOP!" He yelled. The music cut off and by now, everyone's attention was on the two freshmen couple.

Jade slowly turned around and clenched her jaw. She didn't bother to wipe away the tears. She wanted Roy to see how hurt she was.

"What do you want Roy." It was more of a demand and Roy flinched as she said his name with venom.

"What is wrong? You've been..off lately."

Jade stared at hi in disbelief and let out a loud laugh. Karen and Vic were in the stage with the DJ watching the argument that was rising and Wally and Jenny weren't to far away. Richard was with Kori, hand in hand, coming down the stairs but stopped at the scene. Rachel and Gar turned their bodies towards the couple that had interrupted their slow dance.

"I've been off? I'VE BEEN OFF LATELY?!" She laughed at first and then turned serious.

"Yes! You've been all down and depressed lately and you've been a lot more...more...needy!"

Now it was Jade's turn to flinch. She couldn't believe him! 'The nerve he has!' She thought.

"You. Are. An. IDIOT!" She screamed at him walking forward towards the ginger. "I can't believe you think I'm being NEEDY! Have you even noticed that you've change in the past couple of weeks? You don't hang out with us anymore. You hang out with those dickwads you call you're friends! By the way, thanks for standing up for me in there you ass!" She pointed towards the game room and recalled the pool game incident. "It's like you're not even Roy anymore! The last time I hung out with you was before Thanksgiving break!"

Everyone just stared at them. It was quiet and the only thing that was heard was Jade and her quiet sobs.

Roy stared at her wide eyes and realized he had been distant from them. "Jade, c'mon. You guys know you'll always be my friends! But is it so bad that I make new ones!?"

"No! It's not! But when you start ditching your old friends and your girlfriend and you act like a complete DICK! Then ya, it is!"

"Im sorry that I'm enjoying my freshmen year to the fullest! Geez Jade, what is WRONG!?"

"I WANT MY BOYFRIEND BACK!" She yelled and her crying was clear now. Roy's gaze softened on her and he stepped forward. He tried grabbing her hand but she pulled away. He stared at her in shock and his face was clearly upset.

"We're done." She finally said.

Roy almost fainted. He blinked a few times to make sure this was real. The crowd slightly gasped and the group was hoping they heard wrong too.

"Jade, no-

"No Roy! I don't like the new you...and I never will. I'm sorry, but we're...over." She turned around, the tears rolling down her face.

Roy grabbed her hand and came up behind her. "Please..don't go. I love you, angel."

Jade stood their listening to these words. The words he used to tell her. She'd hug and kiss him and say it back. But now, it was like dust in the wind to her. He had changed, he had pushed her away and she wasn't going to deal with that.

She yanked her hand away and walked to the door. With one last glance to Roy, she walked out.

Roy stood there. He was surprised, angry, depressed, but most of all heartbroken. He wanted to go after her. But he couldn't move. So he just stood there as the party slowly began to start again.

He moved to the family room, head in hands. Roy stayed like that the entire night. The group had tried talking to him, but he didn't answer anyone. He only thought about how he wouldn't ever have a girlfriend like Jade again.

"What have I done..."


	14. Chapter 14

**Okay my loves! I hope y'all enjoy this chapter and please review! The more the merrier! And sorry if you hate me for the Roy/Jade breakup. But just saying, they're not getting back together. So anyway-HA! Just kidding. I'll put them back together soon enough. ^_^ **

**~kisses! Xoxo, itsrose**

* * *

Chapter 14: Sadness and secrets

Monday at school, news was buzzing about Roy and Jade's breakup. It was quite surprising to people and some were sad, some were glad.

Ever since the breakup, Jade spent the rest of her weekend in her room crying. Today at school, she seemed better and a lot more composed.

Roy on the other hand was miserable on the inside. He put on a good act of being fine on the outside though. He was so focused on his reputation that he pretended to be happy. But it was obvious to everyone that his act wasn't fooling anyone. They all knew, especially Roy himself, that he would do anything to get his Jade back.

During third period passing hour, Roy had stopped by Jade's locker. She turned to him and slammed her locker shut. "Sorry I got to go."

She began walking off and Roy caught up with her. "Hey, wait. Uhh..I was thinking we could maybe talk?"

"Another time. I'm really busy. Bye." She walked into her geometry class and left a dumbfounded Roy behind. Roy turned around and slammed his fist against the locker. Some students jumped in fear as others whispered around.

Richard and Kori soon caught up with a fuming Roy. Kori gave him a light hug and he returned it. "Hey Kor."

"You seem angry." She said.

Roy snorted and stuffed his hands in his pockets. "Yeah, I just feel lost without her..."

"Dude, all you have to do is buy her clothes and tell her you love her." Explained Richard.

Kori hit him on the shoulder. "You're so dumb! No wonder you don't have a girlfriend." She said jokingly.

Richard scowled at her and she stuck out her tongue.

"It's just hard to believe were actually broken up."

"I know..we'll help you get her back, right Richard?" Kori said to Richard.

He looked at her like she was crazy. But after she gave him 'the look' he sighed and said, "Right."

Roy smiled even though he didn't want too. "Thanks guys you're the best."

Jus then the bell rang and the three teens scattered for their destinations.

TT

Vic,Karen, and the others sat in Drama class with Mrs. Carter. She was a pretty lady, with blonde hair and blue eyes and sort if resembled Julianne Hough. She was really nice and fun too. Everyone loved her, especially the guys.

They were currently practicing improv up on the small stage in the classroom. Rachel and Seymour Johnson were up there acting out a love scene in which Seymour was pouring his feelings out for her, much to Rachel's dismay.

It was clear to everyone that Gar was slightly jealous considering he was in the back, arms crossed, glaring at Seymour.

"You're beautiful," Seymour recited on one knee as Rachel rolled her eyes, "intelligent, one of a kind." by now he stood up and took both of her hands in his own.

Richard snickered with Vic, Roy, Alain, and Wally knowing fully that Rachel was about to smack him. Unless Gar got to him first.

"More passion, Seymour!" Mrs. Carter announced with spirit. She walked around her desk, her black pumps making a click clack sound.

"What I'm trying to say is...I love you, Rachel." He looked into her eyes that were full of boredom and annoyance.

Gar shot up from his desk and said, "Alright I think that's enough dude!"

Richard, Vic, and the rest of the guys tried to hold in fits of laughter. Rachel said a slow "Whatever." And went to sit back down. Seymour glared at Gar and shrugged his shoulders. Mrs. Carter went to the front of the room and her silver hoop earrings dangled slightly as she walked.

"Okay, who's next?" She asked. No one said anything. Instead, most students shrunk back in their seats.

She sighed and clasped her hands together sweetly. "Okay. Fine. I'll pick."

The students prepared themselves to perform the embarrassing improv love scene. No one really liked drama class because most people were too embarrassed to participate. The whole class was made up of freshmen.

"Alright...lets see...Jade Nguyen," jade groaned quietly and The girls laughed. Roy's eyes widened as he knew whoever was going to act out a love scene with his girlfirend-ex girlfriend, would make him jealous to no end. He was about to raise his hand until Mrs. Carter finally said, "and Fang Peterson!"

The whole class was quiet. Fang was no good. He was the definition of bad. And Roy. Was. Pissed. Everyone could tell too. Kori, who was sitting behind him put a hand on his shoulder and whispered, "Stay calm. It's not real."

He let those words sink in and watched Fang as he slowly moved to the stage in front of Jade with his hands in his pocket and a smirk on his face. Richard ad the guys kept looking up on stage and back at Roy. Whenever it came to another guy and Jade, Roy was always on protective mode.

"You may begin. And when you recite the words, do it with compassion. As if this was the real thing. It'll help you in the future!" Mrs. Carter had a certain twinkle in her eyes. I guess she was the only teacher who didn't know about the whole Roy/Jade breakup. Or she was just evil.

Fang stepped closer to her and took one of her hands. "Jade," he said with a certain softness in his voice. She looked up at him in all seriousness. "You are my one true love."

You could practically see the steam coming out of Roy's ears. "I swear..." He whispered and Wally turned around and gave him an apologetic look.

"I think you're amazing, kind, beautiful..." Fang spoke with all seriousness. It was like he really had feelings for her.

It's amazing how all of that could change with just a few words.

"Wanna have sex?" Fang winked at her and she blinked to process what he just said. "C'mon baby, how bout it?"

Jade pulled her hand away and slapped him across the face. The whole class gasped as Fang's friends laughed.

Roy ran out of his seat and up on the stage. He pushed Fang back against the wall and Vic and Richard quickly shot up after the ginger.

"Don't touch her ever again!" Roy yelled as Fang simply smirked his annoying smirk at him.

Vic and Richard pulled Roy back as Jade cautiously took her seat. Mrs. Carter ran up the stage and separated the two boys. "Fang. Office. Now. Roy, take your seat please and calm down."

Roy reluctantly let go and Fang rolled his eyes as he left the room. Jade kept her eyes on her desk as Roy made his way back to his seat. Jenny leaned over to her and whispered, "Are you okay?" Jade looked at her and nodded.

And she was okay. For now.

TT

After school, Kori and Richard ha decided to walk to the nearby pizza parlor. It had just opened up and they wanted to try it out. Right now, they were sitting in a booth across from each other sipping some Dr. Pepper.

"So," he started, "what did you think of the little feud between Fang and Roy today?"

Kori propped her arms up on the table. "Well, it was really disrespectful of Fang to say such a thing."

"Yeah, it was. If I was Roy I'd be pissed too." Richard said.

"He had a right to be...I mean he misses Jade like crazy. Maybe she just needs time."

Richard twirled his straw around in his cup and nodded. Then, their medium cheese pizza arrived. They each took a slice to test it out first and almost died.

It was amazing. Of course, they went back for seconds. They had to tell the group about how good this place was later on.

"This is sooooo good." Kori said as she took another bite of her second piece.

"I know. I'll be coming here a lot more often." They both laughed and finished their pizza. After they were done, there was only two pieces left so they took a take out box as they waited for their ride to arrive.

Kori stuffed her hands in her pockets as a cool breeze blew through. She contemplated on bringing up what she wanted to say but considered the risks. 'Maybe he wouldn't be...mad? Why would he be mad! Geez Kori...' Her conscious said.

Kori shook her head and Richard looked at her. He wrapped an arm around her waist and said, "Are you cold?"

She nodded and kept her eyes on him. "Yeah..it's just..."

He waited for her to finish. "What...?"

"Well..." Kori looked at him, her eyes serious.

Richard started to look worried and he let go of her waist. He stared at her and asked, "Kor, what's wrong..."

She waited and turned away from him. All he saw was her long red hair and her white hat that hung loosely on her head. Then, she turned her head only giving Richard a side view of her face. Finally she said,

"I know you're Robin."


	15. Chapter 15

**OMG. Sweetums14, you are absolutely adorable. I decided to go ahead and finish this chapter just because of you. I hope y'all enjoy it though! I kind of rushed through it so sorry if you don't like it or think its cheesy. But please review, reviews keep me going my loves! **

**~Kisses, Rose xoxo ;***

* * *

Chapter 15: Unmasked

"I know you're Robin." Kori finally said still not facing him.

Richard froze. He didn't know what to think...how could she know? He moved closer to her and she turned around to face him. He stared at her angelic face. She looked down feeling ashamed.

"How..." Was all he managed to get out.

"Richard," they walked over to a nearby bench and sat down, "I've known since that night. After the kiss...after you left...I laid in bed thinking about it all night."

She looked up at the clear blue sky and squinted from the cold air. "You have the same build, hair...but I couldn't see the eyes. I just had that feeling it was you. And Batman...oh my gosh, Bruce is the Batman!" She seemed excited but when she looked over at him, he seemed upset.

"What's wrong?...I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner I-

"Why'd you kiss me?" He asked suddenly.

She looked taken aback at the sudden question. Her face flushed not only from the embarrassment but also from the cold air. "I guess...it was in the heat of the moment...kind of like a 'thank you' for saving my life."

"But after you realized it was me, what'd you think?" He asked anxiously.

Kori stared at him. She didn't know what else to say. Sure she had feelings for him but she couldn't tell him right away. She was way too nervous...or was that the reason?

"I...Richard...I...don't know.."

Richard looked defeated at this answer. He then remembered that she, his best friend, knew about his alter ego. Something that was suppose to stay hidden. He quickly looked back at her and said, "Kori, you can't tell anyone."

She nodded as if she already knew this. "I know."

"Like, nobody. This is a huge secret, promise me." He held out his pinky finger and she wrapped her pinky around it.

"I promise."

After they let go, his mind drifted off in thought. 'I wish I knew what she was really thinking after she found out it was me...' He already knew she enjoyed the kiss because of the way she looked at him afterwards. He just knew it was a perfect kiss. But when he left, and she realized it was her best friend, did she find it awkward? So many thoughts ran through his head until Kori broke his thoughts.

"Richard, I have to tell you something...it's only fair."

Richard nodded. "Okay Kor, shoot."

"Well it's a really long story, do you think we can walk to my house? On the way there I'll explain."

Richard and her stood up and he felt uneasy. He wondered if it was something bad. Nontheless, he pulled out his cellphone and sent Alfred a quick text about how they didn't need a ride. Then he stuffed his hands in his leather jacket and waited for Kori.

She got up and get started to walk away. "The truth is, my real name is Princess Koriand'r of Tamaran..."

TT

By the time they made it to Kori's house, it was about 5:30 pm and she had finished the story about ten minutes ago. Richard had been quiet the rest of the way, letting all the information sink in about his best friend.

He couldn't believe she was an alien. A royal princess alien of a freaking planet! A different world! She had powers...but she looked normal! In fact she looked better than anyone on this earth! He now had a headache and rinsed himself to take some aspirin when he got home.

"So...what are you thinking?" Kori asked as they sat on the swinging chair on the front porch.

Richard shook his head and his mouth was slightly agape. "I mean...you're not...human."

She looked down, sadness written all over her face. "You're somewhat right." She said. "I am human but I'm also alien. I look, feel, and act like one. Like I said, my powers are controlled by my emotions."

"Kori...how come you didn't tell me about this a long time ago?"

She looked him straight in the eyes and said, "The same reason you didn't tell me about Robin."

He looked away. That was a good reason. "Yeah...I understand...so were both...heroes I guess?"

She shook her head. "No, you are. I am not. I do not wish to call myself that."

"Kori...you've never hurt anyone on earth though."

"But I've also never saved anyone like you have."

Richard looked defeated yet again as she said another good comeback. He so badly wanted to ask her to join him in battle but probably should talk to Bruce about it first. Instead he sad, "Does anyone else know about you?"

Kori bit her tongue. She didn't want to say who else knew about her in fear of him lashing out. She knew he hated Jason and telling him, her best friend and crush, that Jason knew about her first would crush him.

But she couldn't lie.

"Yes."

"Who?"

A pause. Then, "Jason."

Right then and there she knew she'd pressed a button. His face said it all.

Before he had a chance to say anything though she beat him to it. "But it's only because I accidentally fired a starbolt at him. He pushed me and made me angry-

"WHAT? He pushed you? When? Why?" Richard asked frantically as he shot up from his chair.

"Richard calm down." She stood up now holding up her hands in front of her. "This guy Jenny introduced me to, Chad, was drunk and almost-"

She stopped herself, shutting her eyes right at the horrid memory. Richard awaited the answer and when he didn't get it he asked very sternly, "What did he almost do?"

She opened her eyes and looked back up at him. "He almost raped me."

Richard turned around and put his hands on his head.

"It was the night of the victory party. But Jason came in and saved me. If I didn't stop him from beating Chad up, he would've killed him. But Jason accidentally pushed me which made me angry...which made me release a starbolt on him...which lead me to telling him the truth..."

Richard out another reminder in his head. Thank Jason for saving Kori-in about ten years. He still wasn't happy with the fact that Jason knew before him but then again, she couldn't help it. He pitched the bridge of his nose not knowing what else to think.

"Are you mad?" Kori asked in her sad, adorable voice.

Richard stopped pacing and looked at her. He then placed both of his hands on her cheeks. "No. Never."

"Okay...I'm sorry...for never telling you."

He pulled her into a hug and stroked her hair. "Me too. But we both had our reasons, and we both need to keep each other's secrets."

Kori nodded into his toned chest. It had been a big day for those two and now their bond was even stronger. She felt better knowing that Richard knew...and he felt the same way.

"I have one more question..." Richard said slowly.

"Okay, ask."

Richard pulled away from her and took her hands in his. This was a big moment in his life and he would either be happy with her answer or sad. He's been contemplating this moment since the sixth grade and felt like this was a good time to ask her.

Deep breaths.

'You can do this Richard.' His conscious told him.

Kori waited.

"Kori," he started and he looked anxiously nervous, "do you have feelings for me?"

Kori's heart skipped a beat. She wanted so badly to say yes. But the words wouldn't come out and she stood their like an idiot. 'What are you doing!?' That little voice inside her head hissed. 'Say something you idiot!'

Richard waited for a good minute or so and started to feel uneasy. Her mouth opened but nothing came out. Then, Richard's ride pulled up into the driveway. The black Mercedes Benz honked and Richard let go if Kori's hands. He looked at her sadly and walked off the porch.

Kori forced herself to say something, anything! Her feet were glued to the front porch and it was as if her mouth was full of rocks.

But Richard couldn't wait forever. So he got into his car, gave Kori a solemn smile and left.

She stood there in the same spot for a good ten minutes before her mother called her inside. She oil don't believe he didn't say anything! What if he liked her too!? 'Oh X'hal Kori!' She thought.

She turned around and finally went inside feeling utterly disappointed in herself. Then she took out her cellphone debating whether or not to text him or call him and tell him the truth. It was now of never...

After about twenty minutes of deciding wether or not to call him, she finally dialed his number. He picked up on the fourth ring.

"Hello?"

"Richard," She started, "I'm sorry I didn't answer you before."

"Oh no, it's okay. It was dumb of me to even ask that and putting all that pressure on you is just-

"I like you." She cut him off.

There was a long pause and she checked her phone to see if he hung up. Nope. He was still there. So she decided to go on. "I've liked you for a long time...I just never wanted I admit it in fear of losing our friendship."

Still nothing. So she continued. "You have no idea how much you mean to me...and after kissing you-err- Robin, it felt so right. I mean I know it was weird for me to kiss you without knowing it was actually you but-well anyway...the point is, I can't hold in my feelings any longer...I love you Richard..."

Still nothing. She checked her phone again and he was still there. Then there was a beep and Richard's voice sounded, "Hey Kori? Sorry I had to put you on mute, Bruce came in. Listen, I got to go on patrol in a bit so I'll see you tomorrow. Bye Kor."And then he hung up.

Kori's mouth was agape. She put her phone down and ran a hand through her hair. She then let out a groan and fell onto her bed.

"Richard Grayson," she looked out her window at the darkening sky, "You are drivin me crazy."


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey everyone! Thanks so much for all the reviews! I hope you enjoy this chapter. I've added Jason back! The next chapter is going to be really suspenseful and surprising. ;) I'm excited to start typing it up! Alright by my loves! **

**~Kisses, Rosexoxo**

* * *

Chapter 16: Truth be told

Jason walked into his stepfather's office at home. He slammed the door angrily and Jim looked up from his desk in surprise.

"What the hell!" Jason yelled. "Why are you doing this!?"

Jim looked at him as if he had no idea what he was talking about. "Doing what?"

Jason slammed his hands on Jim's desk. "You know exactly what I'm talking about." He spat.

Jim put a finger to his chin in though. "Ah, you're talking about how I'm tracking every move that pretty redhead makes?"

Jason nodded grimly.

"Well, it's for your own good. I mean, I know you have feelings for her."

"That doesn't concern you! She's my friend and she never did anything to you!" Jason was clearly angry. He was happy his mom was back at the hospital so she couldn't hear them arguing.

"But it does, child. You see, if you get too attached, you'll disobey my orders." Jim now stood up and walked over to a bookcase as if inspecting any dust that might be on it. "And you know that won't turn out well."

"But all you want is to get rid of Batman and Robin. What does that have to do with her!?"

"It's obvious The redhead and Robin are in love." He laughed. "Funny, A tamaranian and a superhero."

Jason clenched his fists, anger and jealousy written all over his face. "Just leave her out of it."

Jim walked over to Jason, hands behind his back. "Hmph, you clearly don't know who I am."

Jason scoffed and smirked. "Oh, I know who you are." He paused. Then, "You're that asshole stepfather everyone hates. You're that guy who treats my mom like a princess and her son like a slave. You're," he bit his tongue, "Slade Wilson."

TT

Wednesday in the cafeteria, the group sat together chatting about the upcoming weekend. They all knew they hadn't hung out together for awhile and wanted to do something fun. Gar had suggested a sleepover at someone's house.

"I vote Richard's!" Wally yelled while raising his hand.

Richard gave him a weird look and shook his head. "I can't at my house. Bruce is having his girlfriend, Diana, stay with us. She's flying in from California tomorrow."

"Gayyyyyy." Wally said while munching on a carrot stick.

"What about Roy's!?" Said Gar.

"Nope," Roy shook his head, "Ollie is having an important cocktail party. But this sleepover is a good excuse to get away from it." He glanced over at Jade, who was busy talking to Jenny about something. It has almost been a week without Jade and he was still miserable.

"I vote Vic's house. He has woods in his backyard and we could play manhunt or slenderman." Announced Karen.

Wally rattled his fingers and said in a creepy voice, "Ooooooooooo! Good idea! That would be so much funnnn."

"I second that!" Adde Gar.

Vic leaned back in his chair and crossed his arms. "I guess I could ask my folks about it. I don't see why not though."

"Woohoo! This is gonna be awesome!" Gar beamed. Rachel rolled her amethyst eyes and continued to read.

Meanwhile, Kori was at the front of the cafeteria at a booth handing out fliers for the upcoming Christmas Dance. It was less than three weeks away and as Freshman student council president, it was her job to hand out fliers at this lunch period.

Toni walked up to her and tossed her a bottle of water. "Hey love. You're lookin a bit depressed."

Kori took a sip of the water and thanked Toni. She then ran a hand through her hair. "Ehh. It's just school sucks and StuCo is driving me nuts..."

All of that was true. But what was really bugging her was the fact her and Richard act like everything is fine between them. And she liked it, it's just the fact that they told each other their biggest BIGGEST secrets and then she practically poured we feelings out for him after he asked about them only to find out he had her on mute the whole time. Everything was not fine! She like Richard. A lot.

"You going to Vic's Friday night?" Toni asked. "It'll loosen you up a bit."

Kori nodded and sighed. "Yeah. I guess. It'll be good for me."

Toni smiled and gestured for her to join the group for the rest of lunch. "C'mon Kor, eat something."

"I wish I could but I'm stuck at this booth."

Toni frowned and said, "That's alright mate, I'll see you later." She smiled and waved goodbye.

Kori smiled and waved back. "Man, she sure is something."

TT

After school, Karen, Kori, Jade, Jenny, Rachel, and Toni decided to go out and eat at the new pizza parlor. Kori had told the girls how good it was and they took her word for it. Now, they all sat at a table waiting for their medium cheese and medium pepperoni pizzas to arrive.

Kori would always remember this pizza parlor as the place where her and Richard finally confessed their secrets. It wasn't exactly the best memory but it wasn't the worst and she really wished she could tell her girlfriends about Tamaran. Why couldn't she? Oh, right. Because she was afraid they'd think differently about her.

"Hey Kori, what's wrong?" Asked Karen. "You look sad."

Kori looked up and saw that they were all staring at her. She hardly realized she'd outcastes herself away from their conversations. "Oh I'm fine! Just a little..tired."

They looked at her and Rachel, who had her nose in a book, said, "You're a really bad liar."

'Gosh dang it Rachel.' Kori thought. She always wondered how Rachel could always somehow tell when she was lying.

"Kori! Tell us what's wrong.." Jade urged.

Kori sighed and defeat and knew she couldn't win this battle. "Well...a few days ago, Richard asked me if I had feelings for him."

They all squealed in excitement, except for Rachel, and Kori held her hand up signaling she wasn't finished. "I didn't even reply though...I wanted too but I just froze!" She sighed yet again and the girls' excitement died down. "Then, after he left my house I called him and told him how I really felt...how I really did like him..even love..."

Karen and Jade were practically jumping out of their chairs. "Omg!" Karen beamed. "What did he say!?"

"I found out I was on mute when I said all of that." She finished.

Once again, their excitement turned to pouting. It was no secret that the girls knew about Kori's long time crush on Richard. They were her best friends, how could they not know? Plus, they've been waiting for what seems like ages, for them to finally get together.

"You should talk to him about it soon, love." Toni said.

"But I'm afraid he won't feel the same way...maybe.." Memories of her kissing him the night he was Robin came rushing back to her head. He seemed to enjoy the kiss, maybe her did like her back..

"Girl, why would he ask you that if he didn't feel the same way!" Exclaimed Karen.

"Well...I don't know. Because its Richard Grayson! He could practically get any girl he wants!"

"But he wants you! We all know it Kori. We see the way you two act around each other." Jenny added.

Kori was about to protest until Rachel cut in. "How do you know for sure if you were in mute?"

Kori pondered this thought for a moment and realized that she wasn't for sure. Rachel went on, "Maybe he's just as afraid as you are. Even though he's the one who asked the question, maybe he froze the way you did when you told him how you really felt."

It all made some sort if sense. Kori twirled a lock of hair around her finger. "I'm going to talk to him about it soon." She finally said.

"Good and then you can tell us about all of it!" Karen said happily.

Kori laughed and rolled her eyes. She was lucky to have such good friends.

TT

While Kori was walking home, she pondered the though of Richard an her dating. It brought a smile to her face and she blushed red. She was about five minutes away from her house when she heard someone running behind her.

She turned around and saw Jason clad in gym shorts and no shirt. He had ear buds in and his toned chest glistened with sweat. He stopped when he saw her.

"I thought the red hair looked familiar." He said as he took out his ear phones.

"Jason! I feel likes it's been forever since I've seen you!" She said.

He looked at the sky and breathed heavily. It seemed he was hardcore running. Kori couldn't help but stare at his steel six pack.

"Uhh yeah. I've been...busy."he walked around her and took out his iPod to switch the song.

Kori crossed her hands together in front of her. "Yeah, I can tell."

There was a long moment of silence and Jason wished so badly he could talk to her but he knew Jim aka Slade was tracking her every move. He'd get his ass chewed out about this later on.

"Listen, I got to go. I'll see ya around Kori." He placed his headphones back in his ears and began running up the neighborhood.

Kori watched as he ran. She wondered about him sometimes and pondered the thought of what he does when he's not at school. She often thought maybe he had a rough life at home but who knows. As of right now, he was just a figure that kept getting smaller and smaller until he was gone, gone, gone.


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey you guys! Here's the next chappy! Your reviews are amazing ? Keep it up my loves! Enjoy and don't forget, REVIEW!**

**~it'srose xoxo**

* * *

Chapter 17: Unexpected

Friday night, everyone arrived at Vic's house around 7. They were all pretty excited for their game of manhunt. (Hide and seek in the dark.) Everyone was all decked out in black so it would be harder to see anyone. They played this game a lot back in middle school and to this day, or night, they still found it enjoyable.

Vic's house was perfect for this game since he lived on a small lake out in the country. He had a little dock out by the lake and woods that were pretty spooky. They always ran out into the woods years ago and promised themselves that one day, they'd build a tree house at their favorite tree.

Their favorite tree was a huge HUGE oak one and was right in the very center of the woods. They had all carved their names into it when they were in sixth grade. It's always been a sweet memory to look back on whenever they visited the big tree.

"Alright," Vic started as the group sat out on his backyard deck, "My folks will be home in about four Hours so we have that much time to play. Now that we all have cellphones, it'll be much easier splitting up and not getting lost." When he said this, everyone looked at Gar.

"Whaaaaat...I'm never good with directions..." He moaned.

"We know." Rachel added. Everyone laughed.

Vic spoke again, "The people who are it will always be a couple. So me and Karen will go first."

"What! You're just saying that so you can have alone time!" Wally yelled while making kissy faces. Karen smacked him on the head and he quieted down.

"If anyone is lost or in trouble or something, text me or Kar. The safe spot is the big oak tree."

Everyone nodded and readied themselves to take off into the woods. When Vic was positive there were no questions, they headed into the dark woods.

When they reached the big oak tree, Vic and Karen turned to them. "Okay, we'll count to one hundred." Said Karen. Once the couple turned to face the tree, everyone took off in different directions. Hopefully this game turned out as fun as they hoped it to be.

TT

Gar ended up with Rachel, Wally, and Jenny in their own little hiding spot. They sat down behind a few bushes and decided to make small talk to kill some time.

"Do you think they'll find us?" Asked Wally a little too loudly.

Jenny hit him on the arm. "Quit talking so loud and try won't!"

He rubbed his arm and scoffed at his girlfriend. "You're a little too rough Jen."

"That's what she said!" Gar added. The two boys burst out in laughter as Rachel and Jenny shook their heads. They truly did feel sorry for their idiotic selves sometimes.

"This game is dumb. I could be finishing my book right now." Said Rachel blandly. She flicked a bug off her shoulder and sniffed.

"I know. It's freezing out here!" Jenny whispered. She rubbed her hands together and Wally wrapped his arms around her.

"Hey Rachel are you cold?" Gar asked the monotone.

"No."

"Welll if you are then-

"Don't finish that sentence."

Gar shrunk back and smiled sheepishly. He then checked his phone. It was 7: 23 and they'd been sitting there for a good five minutes.

Just then there was a sound of leaves crunching. Gar and the rest of them huddled closer together and tried to stay quiet. For some reason, every time Wally and Gar had to stay quiet, they always wanted to laugh. So they were trying to fight back bits of laughter in fear of getting caught. Jenny and Rachel shook their heads in disappointment.

Rachel couldn't take it anymore and she stood up giving away their spot. "Alright. I give up. Sorry Vic, Karen. I-"

She stopped mid sentence as Wally, Gar, and Jenny looked at her in confusion. Rachel's face never looked like this. Her face was paler and was filled with some sort of emotion. An emotion no one ever Witnessed on Rachel Roth.

Fear.

"Rae..." Gar said. She didn't sat anything. She just stared ahead, frozen with fear. "Rachel what's wrong?"

Gar stood up and grabbed her arm. When he turned to look at what she was staring at, he froze with fear as well. Soon, Jenny and Wally stood up. The four teens just stood there, scared and slightly confused.

Right there in front of them was a gigantic creature made of all stone. He had red eyes and was very square. He was a Cinderblock.

TT

"Jade." Roy tried matching Jade's walking pace as she kept getting ahead of him. "When are you going to talk to me? You can't keep this up forever you know."

Jade stopped and looked at him. He stopped with her and Toni and Alain passed them. "I can and I will. You still haven't changed." She replied.

She began walking again and he caught up with her-again. "Can't we just try and work this out?"

"I think you guys should. I hate seeing you this way mates." Toni added as she and Alain still walked ahead.

Jade rolled we eyes and kept walking, arms crossed. "Roy, I love you. I really do." A spark of hope and excitement flashed in Roy's eyes. "But you don't understand how much it hurts to see the person you love, change into a different person."

Roy's face slumped. He really had her Jade...he mentally kicked himself and promised to somehow make her his again. "I know...and I'm sorry." He took her hand in his as they were walking. "Please, just give me another chance."

A long silence engulfed the four teens. Jade steed at their interlocked hands and memories of her And Roy when they were together came rushing back to her head. She felt tears sting in her eyes. "I'm sorry," she slipped her hand out of his, "but..I just can't. Not until you prove to me that you're the old Roy. The one I know and love for who he really is." She began walking ahead of not only him but also Toni and Roy.

Roy sighed in frustration. He just wanted his angel back. Alain turned around to his depressed cousin and said, "Just give her time dude."

"Or show her you are the old Roy." Toni added.

Roy pondered their advice for a bit. He like Toni's advice more. Not just because she was a girl but also because it was what Jade wanted.

All of a sudden there was an ear piercing scream that sounded. It made the three teens jump and Roy immediately ran to where the scream was, knowing it was Jade's.

when he reached his not far destination, he knelt down next to Jade who had fallen on her butt in fear. But Roy himself shrank back in fear. There, about ten feet away, stood a tall black figure with four red eyes and no mouth or nose. It looked like one of the ghosts on PAC man except bigger, scarier, and darker. Plus the figure's eyes were much smaller and more like slits. Lets just say it was pretty scary.

Toni and Alain quickly caught up with them and Roy fumbled aimlessly in his pocket for his phone. The figure just stood there-or floated- and stared creepily at them. Roy quickly dialed Vic's number and he picked up on the third ring.

"V-Vic," he stuttered not taking his eyes off of the monster, "we have a serious problem."

TT

Kori and Richard walked quietly and stealthily next to each other. Kori giggled quietly and Richard looked over at her curiously.

"What are you laughing about?"

She laughed again and just stopped walking. He smiled and stopped next to her. "I don't know...it's just funny. This game, ya know? How we use to be so...so out there with this game." She started walking again.

"What do you mean?" Asked Richard confusingly. He walked next to her and slipped his hands in his pockets.

"I don't know...I just miss being young and carefree..." She trailed off. He didn't say anything but in his head, he agreed.

Kori then pondered the thought of talking to Richard about the whole phone ordeal. She figured now was a good time since they were alone and had nothing to talk about.

"Hey Richard," She started and he looked over at her, "remember how you asked if I had feelings for you?"

He slowly nodded his head as if he knew where this was going. Kori stopped and stared at him. Her green eyes were barely visible in the darkness. She took a deep breath and prepared herself for what she was about to say next. "I do have feelings for you."

Richard stared at her in shock. But his gaze softened and he took her hands in his. "I know..."

"Wait what?" She asked. She was obviously confused and didn't think she heard him right.

"I know you do." He looked away, shame written all over his face. "Look, the other night on the phone, I heard everything...I was just a little surprised and slightly scared."

She was a little hurt that he lied to her and wondered why he did. "Why did you lie then? And what were you afraid of?"

"Kori, I've had feelings for you since the third grade. But were best friends. I was afraid it would ruin our friendship...afraid of trying something new...afraid of losing you."

She stared at him in disbelief. Then she felt tears sting in her eyes. "You don't have to be scared," she placed her hands on his cold cheeks, "I'm here...and you have no idea how long I've been waiting for this moment."

He laughed and wrapped his arms around her. She nuzzled her head in his broad shoulder. Everything was so perfect. This moment, right now, was perfect. Finally, the truth has been let out and maybe, just maybe, they could finally be together.

"Isn't that sweet."

Kori and Richard whipped there heads around to the sound the snide comment. Richard immediately stood in front if Kori protectively. His face turned in a look if pure venom and disgust.

"What the hell are you doing here." Richard demanded. Kori was confused and fear was shown in her eyes. She clung to Richard's arm tightly and he vowed he wouldn't let this horrible villain touch her.

"That's no way to treat an old friend, kid." The guy said in a sarcastic tone.

"You are no friend of mine," Richard clenched his fists and suddenly wondered how this past villain even knew who he was and where he was, "Red X."


	18. Chapter 18

**Hey everyone! So I'm super tired and my birthday was today! Woo! I just got done making 60 cupcakes and planning everything for my party tomorrow._. Blech! Anyways, just so you know the second monster, I just made up. Haha but y'all know Red X and Cinder Block! Please, read, enjoy, and as always, REVIEW!**

**~Rosiexoxo**

* * *

Chapter 18: Hurry up and save me

"What is that!?" Jenny screamed as she his behind Wally. "Wally do something!"

Wally looked at her as if she was crazy. "Okay I'll just throw myself at it and pray to god it won't kill me!" He yelled sarcastically.

Rachel stood frozen next to Gar. She's never been so scared in her life. Sure, worse things have happened and she's fought monsters before but this one was just out of the blue. 'Should I...use my powers?' She thought. But as the thought roamed around in her head, her three other friends were too busy freaking out.

The cinder block started moving towards them, charging like a bull. Jenny, Wally and the others quickly ran the opposite way. "Shit!" Gar yelled. He had bother choice. Their lives were on the line. "Everyone, stay back!"

Just then, Gar, who was a short skinny boy, transformed into a gigantic, green, T-Rex. The T-Rex charged for the giant stone figure and rammed it into the ground. The ground slightly shook but Jenny, Wally, and Rachel were too awestruck to notice.

"What the..." Wally trailed off not believing that his best friend just shape shifted.

The cinder block didn't stay down for long for it got up and prepared for battle. This time, it smacked the T-Rex right in the face, causing it to stumble to the ground. The giant dinosaur transformed back to Gar, who was laying on the ground. He was injured and grunted at the pain forming in his head.

Jenny ran over to him with Wally by her side. "Gar! Are you okay?" She asked frantically. He tried nodding but it hurt his head way too much. As the two friends were trying to comfort Gar, they hardly noticed Cinder block charging for them.

Rachel quickly took action and didn't care what anyone else thought about her at this point. She threw her hands up as dark magic began to form around a small tree. She then made the levitating tree smack the enemy into another big tree. Cinder block was down.

"Woah!" Wally exclaimed. "That was awesome!"

"You guys lets get out of here!" Jenny yelled. Cinder block got up yet again and Jeny yelled in frustration. "Ugh! Just stay down already!" Her pink eyes flashed with anger and with a quick swipe of her hands, pink hex bolts cut the branches above the giant stone enemy and landed on him. This time, he couldn't get up.

"Holy shit! My girlfriend-

"Shut up! Lets go!" She cut him off and started running away with Wally in tow. Rachel helped Gar up quickly and yet followed behind the couple.

What was happening?

TT

Roy quickly pulled Jade up off the ground and pushed her behind him in a protective manner. She gripped the back of him as if her life depended on it.

"I really hope I'm dreamin!" Toni yelled.

The black figure let out an ear piercing scream and the four teens flinched at the harsh noise. It then stopped and stared at them.

"Okay, so I'm not dreamin!" Toni added after removing her hands from her ears.

The figure started towards them quickly and Roy panicked. 'Damn, I wish I hadn't bow.' He thought. He prepared for the expected blow but it never came. When hemipenes his eyes he saw Jade in front of him.

Her knuckles had long, sharp, metal claws coming out of them much like Wolverine's from X-men. She had stabbed the black creature in the stomach area and it was currently seeping black. Her claws shrank back into her hands and she jumped back quickly. The three teens stood their appalled. Especially Roy.

With no time for questions, the mister suddenly screamed once more. This time, Toni stepped forward and shot out red plasma energy bolts towards the monster. She kept this up until the monster sped towards her.

"Toni!" Alain yelled and began running over to her. "Get down!"

Toni did as she was told and bent down. Alain quickly stood in front I her and he used his hands to form a water shield. He levitated water all around them from a nearby stream and the monster continuously slashed at the shield.

"Alain!," Roy yelled feeling useless without his bow an arrows, "hang on!"

Roy ran at the monster at full speed and sent a flying kick to its head. The black figure stumbled back a bit and Roy sent a few fast punches at it's face. But it barely did damage.

"Roy! Watch out!" Jade yelled as she ran towards them. Roy turned around and just as he did, Jade jumped high in the air and did a perfect front flip. She landed right on the monster's face and her claws emerged from her hands. She stabbed them into the creature and let her claws sit there for a bit, letting the poison sink into it's body. Then she did a backflip off of it and landed safely next to Roy.

"What did you do?" He asked. Before she could answer the black figure fell over.

"The poison won't last long, c'mon!" She started running away and pulled Roy with her. Alain an Toni followed suit and fell into step behind them. Hopefully, they'd find the others soon.

TT

"C'mon bird boy. How can I not know who you are?" Red X walked circles around Kori and Richard. "The mask isn't all that great of a disguise."

"Shut up X. What the hell are you doing here anyway." Richard spat. Beside him, Kori let go of his arm and stood fearless next to him.

"Well, I thought I'd just drop by and...say hello." Red X quickly ran forward, heading straight for Richard.

Richard was quicker and he pushed Kori out of the way. She stumbled back and Richard caught X's flying fist in his own hand. Then, he did a roundhouse kick, swiping X's feet from underneath him.

Red X stood up in a fast motion and threw an X shaped shuriken at Richard's face. But he was quicker and dodged it expertly. Richard and X did a few hand to hand combat moves before X finally knocked Richard to the ground.

The boy wonder grunted and barely moved. His body lay helplessly on the ground from the powerful blow.

"Richard!" Kori yelled running towards him. Before she could though, Red X landed swiftly in front of her.

"Not so fast pretty girl." He said. She growled and threw a fist at his face. His hand caught it and he twisted it behind her back.

"Agh!" She screamed. Richard tried to stay awake so he could protect Kori. He forced himself to get up.

Kori's eyes began to glow green and she activated her inhuman super strength. Turning around, she picked X up and threw him at a tall tree.

Richard stared at her in shock and walked limply over to her. "That," he said, clutching his head, "was so hot."

Kori giggled and her eyes went back to normal. She wrapped and arm around Richard and he used her as a crutch. They started to walk away until Red X shot out an X laser at Richard's back. The black haired boy yelled out in pain and fell to the ground. Before Kori could get to him, X grabbed her around the waist and pressed X symbol on his belt.

They disappeared without a trace.

TT

Wally, Jenny, Gar and Rachel ran for their lives until Wally and Jenny bumped into someone. They went tumbling to the ground.

"What the-!"

"Wally?"

"Karen?"

"Vic?"

"Jenny?"

"Gar!"

Everyone turned their heads curiously over to Gar and he smiled sheepishly while rubbing the back of his neck.

"Where's the others?" Asked Vic as they all stood up.

"I don't know man but we got to find them and get the heck outta here! There's a crazy ass monster back there!" Wally yelled and he pointed behind them.

Vic raised and eyebrow and said, "Roy called me and told me they were in trouble too, what's going on?"

Rachel stepped forward. For once her face showed fear and seriousness at the same time. "They're monsters. Creatures even, I don't know how they got here, or what they want, but our main goal right now is to get as far away from this forest as possible."

"She's right, Jenny started, "whatever that was back there, is probably happening Roy, Jade, Kori and the others!"

"Well lets stop standing here and do something about it!" Vic yelled. He quickly started running in the opposite direction he came from and the others followed him.

A few minutes later they were met back up with Roy, Jade, Toni, Alain, and Richard. Vic glanced around frantically as the group stood there panting and out of breathe.

"Where's Kori?" He asked.

Everyone looked around and Richard stepped forward. "Red X took her. I don't know where they are."

"Right here kid."

Everyone turned around and saw Red X standing their with Kori next to him. She looked scared as she stood cautiously next to the masked villain. Richard mentally told her to use her powers but he remembered they were controlled by emotion.

Surprisingly, X pushed Kori forward and she ran next to Richard's side. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her forehead. It seemed like she never wanted to let him go.

The group stood tightly together, wondering what the hell was happening and how it all was happening. Red X stood there, a smug smile on his face behind the mask. His eyes were only centered on Richard an Kori though.

All of a sudden, the two previous monsters showed up and stood on either side of Red X as if he were their leader. Red X laughed and crossed his arms.

"Lets play."


	19. Chapter 19

**My goodness this was a mouthful! Sorry it's been taking so long. I just had a big giant birthday weekend and it was country fair week last week! So lots of funn. But here's the next chappy! Hope y'all enjoy. Please review my lovelies. ?**

**~Kisses? it'sRose**

* * *

Chapter 19: Piecing it together

The group ran as fast as they could away from where Red X and his apprentices were. After a few hits and kicks here and a few blasts and punches there, they decided it was time to split. Red X was hot on their trail though.

Just then Karen and Rachel fell to the ground. They'd been plastered with an X and it was all gooey. Karen and Rachel both let out a yelp. The group stopped an turned around to help their friends.

"Ew!" Karen shrieked. "I'm going to kill him!" Vic tried to help his girlfriend out of the sticky situation but he failed.

"Hurry! He's almost here!" Jade yelled.

Rachel struggled as Gar and Richard tried to pull her out. "We're trying!" The goth yelled.

Red X and the two other villains slowly approached the twelve teens. "You know, it's sad that 3 people can catch up with twelve pathetic teens." X laughed and plunged forward, ready to attack.

Wally, in at least a half second, ran towards the masked villain and power kicked him in the air. Back where they were all battling, they'd learned Wally can move faster than light and had incredible speed.

Red X plunged into the ground with a grunt and the two other monsters charged for Wally. Jenny acted quickly and shot out and array of pink hexbolts to protect he boyfriend.

The monsters stumbled backwards and let out a few fierce roars. Wally picked up Jenny and carried her back to where the rest of the group was. Finally, Karen and Rachel were out of the red goo.

"That son of a bi-

"Watch out!" Richard yelled and Rachel whipped around. She held up her hands and a black magic emerged from them, creating a shield to protect everyone.

"This is getting ridiculous." She said blandly an slightly angrily.

"We must do something!" Kori yelled as she stared at Red X who was currently getting back up.

Rachel's shield broke and Cinder block came charging towards them. Victor moved to the front quickly and smashed both of the rings on either of his hands together. His body formed to stone and his eyes were completely white. Him and Cinderblock smashed their fists together.

"Agh!" Vic grunted. "You ain't winnin this round!"

They battled it out while Richard concocted a plan. "Alright, Karen, Jade, Alain and Toni help Vic. Wally, Jenny, Gar, and Rachel, handle the other one. Me, Kori, and Roy will get Red X." Before anyone could testify his strategy, Richard, Roy, and Kori ran for Red X.

"Ooo. Now it's time for some real action." Red X cracked his knuckles, and under his mask, he smirked.

First, Richard sent a few powerful blows to the villain only to receive the same amount of attacks. Richard and X seemed to hold the same fighting techniques and the boy wonder wished he had his utility belt.

Roy jumped in and did a roundhouse kick to knock X down. X grunted and jumped back up, punching Roy harshly in the process. Roy flew backwards and let out a cry of pain.

"Roy!" Kori yelled and prepared her starbolts.

She blasted them nonstop at Red X and he blocked expertly blocked them. She flew high in the air and plunged towards him. She then asked him into a tree and her eyes were glowing green with anger.

"Who are you!" She slammed him once again. "And what do you want?!"

Red X just stared at her. 'Do it.' His mind told him. 'She's just a girl.'

Red X then kicked her in the stomach which sent her flying back.

"Kori!" Richard yelled. He ran for her and caught her in his arms. She was breathing heavily but thanks to her tamaranian powers, the kick to the stomach wasn't as bad as it seemed.

X stared at the two teens. Anger and jealousy filled his body and he clenched his fists.

Richard put Kori down and charged for Red X angrily. Red X dodged him by jumping over his head and the villain ran for Kori, his fist ready to attack her.

She stood their frozen with fear. He was still running full speed. 'She's just a girl.'

He ran faster and when he reached her he drew his fist back. She closed her eyes shut, ready to take the painful blow. Just before his fist touched her though, something made him stop.

'She's just a girl...that you care about.' He breathed heavily and lowered his fist. Kori opened her eyes and saw that he wasn't goin to hurt her. She stared at him in disbelief and he said, "Another time, Kori." He then pressed the X on his utility belt and disappeared along with his other two minions.

Kori stood their in a state of shock. The group gathered around and were all slightly confused. Now that the monsters were gone, they all realized it was probably time for a confession night. They realized that a lot had happened in the last three hours and after tonight, their friendship would be stronger than ever.

"Kor," Richard started walking over to her, "are you okay?"

She nodded her head slowly. And then, she fainted. Luckily Richard acted quickly as he caught her right before she hit the ground. He picked her up bridal style and looked at his friends.

They all looked...scared. He eyed every single one of them and finally said, "Lets head back to Vic's. I think we all have some stories to tell."

TT

The group sat down in Vic's large living room. The fireplace was burning and everyone had a blanket, a cup of hot cocoa, and pj's on. Kori had finally awaken a few minutes after they'd arrived home. Vic's parents would be home in another hour or so, so they had just enough time to get their stories out.

"Okay," Richard started, "I'll go first..."

He explained to them about how he was Robin and Bruce was the famous Batman. At first they were shocked but then realized it was sort of a coincidence. They were rich, skillfull, and fit the costumes perfectly. Why they didn't realize it at first? They have no idea.

Next was Kori. He life story was saddening to them at first but once she got to the part were she was happy on earth and loved all of her friends, they started feeling better. Although they still couldn't believe they had an alien friend. She had demonstrated her super alien strength to all of them by arm wrestling Vic. She won, and left Vic in a even more shocked matter.

"Okay, my turn." Jade stood up, he green snuggie in her hands. "So the truth is, I'm sort of a ninja in training. I'm not bad, but I'm not good. No, I haven't killed anyone before. I'm training right now and I hope that I'll never have to kill anyone." She held up her fists and soon the metal knives emerged from her hands. Everyone flinched. "I know, it's like wolverine's...the truth is...I'm adopted. My real parents did this to me." She motioned to the claws.

"I don't know who they are...but I've had these claws since I was ten years old. They hold a poisonous venom in them so whenever I attack, it either damages or kills. My dad, adopted dad, is the one who's been training me. He wants me to be able to stand up for myself when I need it. He's there for me...he's..well..a dad. My mom highly disagrees but she still supports me." Jade sat on the couch again. She brushed her hair back and sighed waiting for the next person to go.

Kori squeezed Jade's hand in reassurance. Jade smiled and looked up as Karen decided to tell her story.

Another twenty minutes passed by as Karen and Jenny had told their stories. Karen held Bumblebee DNA and was set with a pair of wings and drivers. She could shrink down to her size and covered her wings with a special holographic ring. Jenny had said she was 'bad luck .' She could make something bad happen with just a snap of her fingers. Her hex bolts were powerful and strong. She realized that telling the truth about her powers, wasn't all that bad after all.

"Okay mates, my turn." Toni told her story with complete confidence. She was from New Zealand and had moved her with her dad. She had the ability to fly and use red plasmic energy that can also be morphed into different things.

Gar had shot up after her and explained that he was a shape-shifter. When he was eight, his parents accidentally left out a cup of chemicals that he thought was juice, and he drank every last but of it. Ever since then, he'd been able to shape-shift into any animal he desired. But the side effect was that they would always be green.

He drank this special formula every morning and every night to help his skin stay a natural color. And it seemed to work perfectly. Vic decided to go after Gar. The African American told them how he could turn into stone with just a simple fist pound. His parents were scientists and created these special rings to keep him from turning into stone in general. He had been born that way and they're still trying to figure out why.

Alain and Roy both went next. Since they were cousins, they knew about one another's special abilities since day 1. Alain had the ability to control water whenever he was around it. He could also communicate with sea creatures. Roy was more like Richard, powerless but good with hand to hand combat. He excelled in archery and was good with gymnastics too.

Lastly, was Rachel. She'd been the quietest of them all. But when Richard urged her to go, she knew it was only fair.

"I'm from the planet Azarath." She looked at Kori. "It's a few hours away from Tamaran. When I was five, my mom took me away an came here to earth. My father was a demon. He was evil and a terrible creature. He wanted to kill me and my mother and he took over planet Azarath. I'm part demon and part human." She sighed and brushed some hair out of her face. "I'm no good. My powers...they're full of darkness and I can turn into something horrible. I hope I never have too..."

"Why do you and your mom leave Azarath?" Asked Karen.

"King Trigon wanted only destruction and war for Azarath. My mother disagreed and it ended up in a huge argument. So she took me and left. It's been ten years since that's happened and there's still no sign of Trigon. Me and my mother...we're strong together and try out best to fit in as be normal...be safe. It seemed to work since Trigon has yet to find us."

"Wait...you said King Trigon," Gar pointed out, "that means...YOU'RE A PRINCESS!" he burst out in laughter and Rachel's face burned red.

"No worries friend! I am also a princess!" Kori beamed. Rachel walked nonchalantly over to Gar and punched him smack across the face.

Everyone laughed and Richard stood up. "Well...it's been a long night you guys.."

Everyone's laughter died down and they all turned solemn. Kori stood up as took Richard's hand in her own. "I think we have all experienced enough commotion for one night." Richard rubbed her back and she smiled and continued, "we have learned secrets...and we must promise to keep them between us."

She held out her hand in front of her and Richard placed his on top of hers.

Everyone stood up and placed their hands on top of the two teens' hands. Vic then said, "Maybe it was a coincidence we found our way to each other."

"Maybe it was hope?"

"Or just a miracle."

Richard smiled at his friends and finished off with, "It could've been all of those. I think it was fate."

Everyone stared at the boy wonder who acted as their leader, and a good one at that. "I like it though. From now on, were not just a group of friends, family, or even teenagers. We're a team. We're," they all waited for him to finish. His blue eyes twinkled and he glanced at Kori, who smiled widely, and then back at his teammates, "we're the Teen Titans."


	20. Chapter 20

**Hey guys! Here's the next chapter. Hope you likey! I really wish there were more reviews per chapter though :( so..please review!**

**~Rosie xoxo**

* * *

Chapter 20: Normal..normal..gone

As the month of December ended, Richard and the gang had grown more closer than ever before. Not only was school stressing them out, but lately, they'd all been training together as a team at Richard's house.

Bruce and the other parents all knew about the twelve teens. They all agreed it was a good idea to become a team and fight crime together. Some parents weren't all too comfortable with it though. They were afraid that their child would get hurt and they were all so young. But Bruce, who had let all the parents know he was the famous dark knight, had reassured them that nothing would happen to their child.

After that, it's been combat practice, testing speed and agility, and controlling powers every night. They'd gone out on at least two patrols and had succeeded effortlessly both times. Then again, those times were simple.

Aside from the superhero life, their social lives have downgraded quite a bit. Since the late night practices and all the school work, the twelve teens have been less active and sociable in school towards other students. Although Jade and Roy are still broken up, the news about Richard and Kori spread like a wildfire.

There was a status by Pierce Johnson, a gorgeous freshman brunette, on Facebook that said:

OMG. Richard Grayson and Kori Anders are finally together! SO CUTE!

It had gotten 73 likes and 81 comments. I guess everyone kind of saw the whole Richard/Kori relationship coming from a mile away. And frankly, there were more haters than likers.

The group had learned about their relationship the night after their game of 'manhunt.' They were all pretty excited and were happy that the two teens finally ended up together.

Right now, it was Christmas break and New Year's Eve was today. The huge party would be held at Harold Johnson's house. Harold was a senior, and rumor has it, he throws the best New Years parties. As of right now, Richard and the gang were at his mansion hanging around and taking a night off of training.

"Holy fart nuggets," Gar said, "I can't believe in less than 24 hours, it'll be 2014!"

Vic walked into the family room holding a coke. He wrapped an arm around Karen and looked at Gar, "And yet, you're still single."

Everyone laughed and Gar stuck his tongue out are African American.

"Don't worry Gar, I'm sure you'll ask her out one day." Richard said as he led Kori into the kitchen with him.

Gar scowled and looked over at Rachel who was currently reading. She didn't seem to notice Richard's snide comment.

As the group conversed in the family room, Kori and Richard prepared a few snacks to munch on before the big party in a few hours. Kori arranged some cookies on a plate and Richard popped some popcorn.

"Geez Kori." Richard leaned on the counter as Kori turned around confused.

"What?" She asked.

"Why are you so beautiful?"

She giggled and walked over to him. She slid her arms around his neck and he wrapped his arms around her slender waist. "I beg to differ, kind sir."

Richard kissed her on the forehead and she giggled once more. "I have an amazing girlfriend."

She laid her head down on his muscular chest. "And I have an amazing boyfriend.

TT

Alain stumbled over a few chairs, cursing as he did so. As he headed to bathroom, he knocked into a few people dancing and they scowled at the drunk teen. Once he got there, he threw up.

A few minutes passed by as Alain finished his puking session. He breathed heavily and glanced over at the doorway. Toni stood their, as crossed with a smirk on her pale face.

Even when Alain was drunk, he could spot Toni from a mile away. She was truly beautiful in her oversized red sweater, black leggings, and black combat boots. Her hair now reached her shoulders and was perfectly straight. She laughed as Alain stood up. "Never been drunk before huh love?"

Alain glared at her as he continued to laugh. "No. And this is why I've never been drunk before."

He headed to the kitchen to get a glass of water and Toni followed behind. "Well lets make a deal," Alain grabbed a red plastic cup and began filing it with water as he listened to her, "If you come dance with me, I'll make sure you never have more than two beers at another party."

Alain laughed as did she. He nodded and took a sip of water. "Okay. Deal." He then held out his hand and she took it. The two teens headed to the large living room filled with sweat, drunken teenagers.

"Aw, look how cute that is." Jenny said to Wally as he stuffed his face with a chocolate cupcake.

Wally looked to where she was pointing. It was Alain leading Toni to the dance floor. "Mhmm. Cho achorable." His words were muffled as he spoke through the cupcake.

Jenny rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. "You are a pig."

"But you love me anyway." He kissed her on the cheek as he swallowed his cupcake.

She hit him in the chest and wiped the chocolate of her face. "Gross!"

"Hey guys have you seen Jade?" Roy asked.

The couple shook their heads and Roy sighed in defeat. He plopped down on a chair next to them and Jenny placed a hand on his shoulder. "You must really miss her."

Roy nodded his head. "More than anything...I've changed! I've tried everything! What more does she want!"

"Maybe that's just the thing bud." Wally said as he took Jenny's hand. "Maybe she wants you to show her why she fell in love with you in the first place." The redhead then left him behind.

As they walked away, Roy overheard Jenny say, "Wow Wally, I didn't know you had a soft side."

TT

Jade stood out on the back deck, over looking the gorgeous pond. Harold's house was built like a two story log cabin with green shutters and a perfect backyard. It was pretty big.

She heard the back door open and she turned around. It was Roy. She immediately turned back around to face the pond.

"Angel," he sucked in a breath of air as he said the nickname he'd given her when they were dating, "I don't get it."

Tears stung in her green eyes and she couldn't hold them back. "What don't you get." She hugged her jacket around her tighter to avoid freezing to death. "We broke up for a reason. You were a jerk, you never hung out with me, you forgot who your real friends were. You didn't even stick up for me when your douchebag friends were making disgusting comments..."

By this point she was crying. Roy stood there feeling like a complete and utter dick. She was right about all of it. But he has changed. He doesn't hang out with his jock friends as much as he used to and he only wants her. Why can't she see that?

"I know," he finally said as he stepped closer to her, "but I'm not like that anymore." By now, he had his arms on her small waist and she was looking down, still crying. "Jade, I'm so sorry for everything. I love you so much...I would do anything, anything at all just to keep you happy."

Jade sniffled and could barely speak. She did miss Roy, a lot actually. He would always be the one for her...

"I love you too Roy...but...-"

She was cut off as a slimy dark pinkish glue plastered her and Roy to the ground. Jade shrieked and Roy whipped his head around to see a monster standing below the deck.

The monster was made of all dark pink goo with green eyes and it smelled horrible. Roy grabbed his cellphone, which was almost busted now, and dialed Richard. When he answered, Roy said, "Back deck now! Get everyone out of here as quickly as possible!" Then he hung up.

The monster threw a few more slime balls and Roy quickly pulled Jade to safety. He hope Richard could follow his orders as fast as possible. Happy freaking New Years.


	21. Chapter 21

**So I was thinking about changing the title and summary! So if you have any suggestions comment in your review please. And just review overall! Enjoy my Loves. ** **oh and this chapter is kind of short but the next one will be longer :) love you all! **

* * *

Chapter 21: Time for a beat down

Within ten minutes everyone was out of Harold's house and al the way down the street. Richard had told everyone that there was a fireworks show happening in at least ten minutes so they all should probably head down their. Being as drunk as the teens were, they listened to him.

Richard then gathered up the gang and headed outside. Once out there, Roy quickly yelled, "DUCK!" And they all did so. A huge hunk of reddish goo hit the shiny grill and knocked it over.

The team headed down the deck stairs and onto the gigantic backyard to face the disgusting monster.

"Titans go!" Richard yelled as he pressed the ring down on his right middle finger. He immediately suited up into his alter ego, Robin. Everyone else pressed their rings down and suited up in their alter egos. Bruce had his 'special workers' create these rings for them so they would be able to suit up whenever they needed too. Thank god for Bruce.

First, Robin and Speedy (Roy) charged for the monster. Speedy launched flaming arrows at it while Robin threw a couple bat a rangs at it. The creature only caught on fire for a good three seconds from Speedy's attacks and Robin's weapons did nothing. Although the monster was severely agitated and threw a couple piles of goo at the two teen heroes. They both were sent flying backwards and landed in the freezing pond.

"Robin!" Starfire(Kori) yelled. She flew high into the air and growled at the enemy for hurting her boyfriend. She launched various starbolts at it and used super strength to knock it back a little.

It worked, until the part where the monster filled its mouth with goo and spit it out at the tamaranian.

"Agh!" She screamed and landed with a 'splat' onto the ground.

Cheshire (Jade) and Bumblebee (Karen) decided to attack next. Cheshire did an array of flips towards the enemy until she landed on it slimy head. Her venomous claws emerged from out of her hands and sliced into the monster. It screeched and ear-piercing scream and everyone covered their ears. Cheshire fell backwards onto the ground and held her ears in worry. The monster was about to attack both of the girls until Raven (Rachel) formed a shield made of black energy around them. Then, the empath liked up a nearby lawnmower and threw it at the creature.

"C'mon! We need to get rid of it before everyone gets back!" Robin shouted as he and Speedy ran towards the monster yet again.

Kid flash (Wally) ran around the monster in such a fast motion, it created a mini tornado. The monster was trapped inside of it and was obviously frustrated as it kept trying to hit Kid flash with its slime balls.

Jinx (Jenny) shot her he bolts at a couple of branches above to make them land on the enemy. The branches came tumbling down and piled on top of the monster. Kid flash eventually stopped his tornado and gathered back with the team.

"Is it down?" Asked Beastboy (Gar)

The monster screeched yet again.

"I don't think so!" Yelled Argent (Toni) as she shot out red plasma balls at it. The team ran out of the way before the monster spit up or threw any more goo.

"Man! I can't even touch it!" Yelled Stone (Vic) as he tried running for it to get in a good hit. He failed miserably as he got plastered with a slime ball.

"Aqualad (Alain)!" Speedy yelled to his cousin, "when I say GO! Attack the monster with as much water as possible!"

Aqualad nodded and readied himself for the attack. Speedy ran forward and launched at least ten electrical arrows towards it. The stuck inside of the creature and Speedy quickly yelled, "GO!"

Aqualad aimlessly levitated all the water he could manage from the pond, and shot it out towards the creature. When the water hit the monster, it electrocuted it.

A bright yellow flash if electrical currents showed up and some bolts went up in the air, creating fireworks. Nearby, you could hear all the teens saying 'oooos'' and 'awwes.' The monster eventually started to shrink down and when it did, a human body lay their on the cold ground.

The Titans gathered around the sleeping form. It was a skinny boy who had a brown buzz cut and was only in blue boxer shorts. He was snoring loudly and had is thumb in his mouth.

"Ridiculous." Said Raven as she crossed her arms.

"Dudeeeeee! Look at his boxer shorts!" Laughed Beastboy. Raven rolled her eyes and let her blue cloak fall around her.

"We need to get him to Bruce so he can handle..it." Robin explained.

Starfire walked forward and said, "I'll shall fly him their. It'll only take a few minutes from here."

"Well I don't want you going alone. Raven, will you go with her?"

Raven nodded. Starfire then lifted up the small, sleeping boy and flew off with Raven. Robin turned back to his team and said, "Lets power down and leave before anyone sees us."

"Wait you're just gonna leave all this slime here? What's Harold gonna think!?" Asked Stone.

"I don't know. But I don't want him to know its us." Robin turned around and powered down. His team stared at his back and they soon powered down and followed behind their leader.

At least there were fireworks.

TT

When everyone arrived at Bruce's, it was 2 am in the morning. You could say they were all tired. They headed into the family room and Alfred brought in hot chocolate and cookies for them. He then started a fire in the fireplace and after Richard thanked his butler, the old man left.

Just then Bruce walked in. "Good...uhh..morning everyone."

Everyone greeted him back and slightly laughed. Richard stood up and set his mug down. "Where's Rachel and Kori? Did they tell you about the creature we fought tonight?"

Bruce looked at him curiously and cocked his head to the side. "What are you talking about?"

Now it was Richard's turn to look curiously at him. He then said, "Kori and Rachel. They were supposed to come here and bring the..uhh...villain we fought tonight. They left for our house over 45 minutes ago. Are they not here?"

Everyone in the room looked slightly worried and they all stood up. Bruce shook his head and his jaw clenched. "Richard, Kori and Rachel were never here."

Richard stared straight ahead at first. He thought that Bruce was joking at first but then he realized Bruce never joked around. When he snapped back to reality, he turned around to his group and walked out of the family room.

The group plus Bruce followed him all the way down to the batcave. "Rich, what are you doing?" Roy asked as he took a seat in a nearby chair.

Richard typed a few things up on the large super computer. "In each one of our rings, there's a tracking device. We can track down Rach and Kori. It's a good thing Bruce thought of it."

Vic walked forward and added, "How can they be gone?"

"I don't know. But we have to find them."

A few minutes later, Two red dots popped up on the screen indicating that that's where both of the girls were.

"Wait...isn't that.."

"Why would they be there?"

"Who would even have access there?"

Richard clenched his fists and turned slowly around to his team. He swore to god if this one villain did anything to his girlfriend or even Rachel, he'd kill him.

"Red X," he started, and looked over at Bruce, then back to his team, "c'mon. We're going to Titans Tower."


	22. Chapter 22

**sorry it's taking me so long to update guys! But I hope y'all enjoy this! Next chapter will revolve more around their normal lives and relationships. I'll have that one up by tonight as well! Anyway..REVIEW!**

**~xoxo Rosie**

* * *

Chapter 22: Catch me if you can

The team crept slowly through the large, dark tower and Argent used her power as a flashlight. Robin was next to her and bringing up the rear was Speedy. They'd arrived about ten minutes ago and they were already on the second floor.

Robin had a hunch that Starfire and Raven were on the third floor. So far, there wasn't any sign of either girl. The tower was fairly nice for something that has been old and slightly abandoned.

The whole first floor was dusty wit a few old furniture pieces and some broken glass here and there. As they made their way around the second floor, there were a lot of rooms that weren't fully furnished. Again, everything was mostly dusty.

"Man, I just wish we had more light." Stone griped.

Cheshire coughed and added, "Yeah and a little less dust would be nice."

Robin began to protest against them until he saw a shadow cross them. He halted his team quickly. "Wait."

They stayed put and after a few minutes he began to walk ahead again. Once they reached the third floor, they came upon a ginormous room that was called the Ops room. Two sliding doors surprisingly slid open and the team cautiously walked in. The first thing they saw was Starfire and Raven tied to two chairs. Starfires chairs cuffed her wrists and ankles and it seemed to electrocute her every time she moved. Raven was tied to her chair with rope and she had a good amount of duck tape on her face.

When the two girls saw their friends, they looked overjoyed. Even Raven.

"Hold on," Robin started his way towards the girls and took out a bat a rang. "We're gonna get you out."

"WAIT!" Starfire yelled. But it was too late, once he crossed the little trip wire that was set up in front of the girls, he had gotten electrocuted.

"AGGHHHH!" He screamed in pain as he fell to his knees, heavily panting.

"Robin!" Starfire yelled and tried to move which only resulted in her getting shocked. She screamed in pain and all of a sudden Red X appeared.

"Titans Go!" Stone yelled, taking the leadership part since Robin was practically out cold.

Bumblebee, Jinx, and Cheshire ran to Robin and the girls. First Bumblebee helped Robin up and shook him awake. He stirred a bit and opened his masked eyes. "Wha..." He trailed off.

Bumblebee rolled her eyes. "Get up bird boy and help yo girlfriend!"

As he processed her words, he snapped back to reality and looked over at Starfire. She looked weakened and scared. He's seen those emotions on her before and frankly, he wasn't fond of them.

"I'm so sorry," he started as he took out a gadget, "hold on, this might be cold."

He aced the gadget on the side of the chair and ice immediately formed around the chair. It stopped just below her ample bust and within a few second last the ice shattered along with the chair. Starfire fell to her knees and clutched her arm. Cheshire and Bumblebee helped her up and Robin kissed her forehead.

While they took a few minutes to get back into action, Jinx and BeastBoy were helping Raven.

"Okay...this might hurt!" Beastboy said as he place his hand on the edge of the duck tape that covered her mouth.

"MMM! Mbmmbmm!" Raven mumbled but it was too late as BB ripped the tape off of her mouth. She flinched and a huge red spot covered her mouth.

Jinx used her hex bolts to demolish the ropes an it worked. After Raven thanked Jinx, she turned to BB and smacked him hard on the arm.

"Ow! I just saved you!" He whined.

"Does this look like saving to you!" She yelled and pointed to her cherry red mouth.

He shrunk down into a puppy and ran away with muffled cries. The empath rolled her eyes and headed off for battle.

TT

"You're going down X!" Robin shouted as he ran toward X's crouched figure.

"Ha. Catch me if you can kid." X jumped up and pressed his utility belt then disappeared.

"Huh-!?" Robin looked around frantically trying to find the masked villain.

"Where did he-" Cheshire was cut off by a hard kick to the back. She went flying into a table and Speedy jumped forward.

"You asshole!" Speedy ran for Red X and took out an electric arrow. He aimed for the enemy but before he let go, X plastered him with a slimy Red X. Speedy struggled to get out.

Aqualad's brotherly side came into play as a wave of water washed over Speedy and got rid of all of the gunk. He walked over to his cousin and helped him up.

Stone ended up being the winner as he yanked Red X's black cape back and threw him across the room. Bumblebee followed play and took out both of her stingers. She flew towards him and readied herself for combat.

"Not so tough now!" Bumblebee stung him with her stingers and he let out a cry of pain. He stood up fiercely and raised his fist for a punch but she was quicker. She ducked and shrunk down to bee size. She flew away and Red X growled.

"You all think you're so tough." He laughed and popped his neck. "I'll show you tough."

He took out a remote control with a red button on it. Before he pressed it though, black energy formed around it and Raven stepped forward. She formed a fist and crushed the remote. At first X just stood there in utter shock.

'How the hell am I losing!?' He thought. He figured he's had enough fun for tonight and went to push the X on his utility belt but found it wasn't there. He looked down frantically and for once began to panic. Then, he saw that Robin had somehow gotten in. The boy wonder smirked.

Red X stared at the twelve heroes who actually beat him for once. 'No!' He yelled the voice in his head that kept saying he lost. Not knowing what to do, he turned around and ran.

"After him!" Robin yelled. The team ran-or flew-after the enemy.

"Slade!" Red X yelled into the black cuff around his wrist. "Help! They're onto me!" He ran down a hallway and turned. He could hear someone catching up behind him.

He pumped his arms harder and ran down into the garage. There was a small light on so he was able to see the door that led outside. Just before he reached the handle though, a hand yanked him back.

"Agh!" He yelled. He was thrown on the ground and Robin straddled him.

"Get off! I swear to god if you-

"What are you gonna do now X!? Twelve against one and we've caught you! You're not getting out of this one. Just give it up!" Robin yelled.

Red X panicked. He was embarrassed for failing his mission and he was pissed that a couple of fifteen year olds had beaten him. He tried getting out of the hero's grasp but failed miserably. A few seconds later, the whole team filed into the garage watching the scene.

"Time to find out who you really are!" Robin said as he reached for Red X's mask.

Red X's eyes grew wide. 'Shit!' He thought and knew he'd be in deep shit if anyone found out he was this crazy villain. 'Wait!' He quickly looked over to Starfire. Her emerald green eyes were filled with fear, anger, and..sympathy? He knew after he was unmasked, she'd hate him forever. Then he'd never forgive himself. Robin slowly lifted the mask up but they only saw a glimpse of his mouth before Robin was kicked off of X by a huge figure.

"Robin!" Starfire yelled and ran for him.

The black figure turned around, X under his arm. The mysterious man had appeared from out of no where and was dressed in an all black suit with black steel toed boots. All around his suit was metal plating and he had a mask on that covered everything except one eye.

"Who the hell is that!?" Shouted Stone as he prepared for battle.

"Well whoever it is, is obviously working with X!" Kid flash added.

Starfire helped Robin up and he looked angrily at the villain who had attacked him.

"Who are you!" He demanded.

The guy looked at Robin and that one eye just sent chills down his spine. He laughed lightly and replied, "Slade." He then put a finger on a button that was located on his wrist. Before he pushed it he said, "Another time, Child." And then Red X and Slade were gone.

'Click, click, click. Catch me if you can.'

Robin shook that thought out of his head. "Slade..."


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23: How bout a pizza?

Richard and Kori sat in the library during their free period. It was early February and snow was melting on the ground as the cold rain hit it like razor blades. Ever since the night with Red X, Richard has been staying up late and trying to find out who this Slade guy was.

The past few days have been hectic with him. He's been more grouchy and demanding due to no sleep and frustration. None of his friends really wanted to try and help in fear if getting snapped at. It seemed the only person who could calm the boy wonder was Kori.

"Richard." Kori shook her boyfriend gently as he snored away at the library table. "Richard...RICHARD!" She yelled slightly above a whisper. Richard jolted up and nearly hit Kori in the process. "Kor! What the heck?"

Kori sighed and shut her reading book. "Honestly, you need to quit making such a big deal about Slade. You haven't gotten any sleep an in starting to worry about you!"

"Kori, I'm fine. And if I don't worry about him, who will?"

She stared at him for awhile. Then she let out another sigh. "Babe, we're only fifteen...we're basically heroes in training!"

Richard looked away and shook his head. "Your point is?"

"My point is, is that we need to stop going in over our heads with this stuff. It's only freshmen year! Let Bruce handle this."

Richard sighed and picked his books up. He pushed in his chair and walked away. Kori slouched down in her chair and ran a hand through her long red locks.

"You're killin me."

TT

"No! I'm serious! It's like he doesn't listen to anyone but himself!" Kori told Karen and Jade in their Drama class.

"Ugh tell me about it. Every time I tell him to eat somethin or fix his hair he has to get all defensive!" Karen yelled.

Mrs. Carter looked their way and they smiled. She laughed and turned back around. Everyone was in groups of three for their drama project. They were to pick a famous actor/actress and do a presentation over them. Since the boys were out of earshot, they took this time to talk about their 'problems.'

"I think I need to make him feel better."

"Kori! You naughty girl!" Jade said and playfully hit her on the shoulder.

Kori laughed and her mouth was agape. "You're a dork!"

Karen typed something up on her laptop and turned the screen towards Kori and Jade. It was a picture of a knee length, bright yellow dress. It had one strap and pblack trim and the price was at $45.99.

"What do you think of this dress for the 80's dance next week?"

Kori smiled and nodded her head. "Definitely! But isn't that a little pricey?"

"Oh c'mon Kor, you know she's freakin rich."

Kori and Jade laughed together while Karen scowled. "I guess that's a yes!"

Meanwhile, the boys group, which consisted of Roy, Vic, and Richard, was actually working on the project.

"Why did we choose Miley Cyrus again?" Asked Richard as he scribbled down some notes.

Roy laughed wickedly and said, "Because that girl is fineeeee."

"Ew," Richard added, "she gives twerking a bad definition."

Roy gasped and put a hand to his heart playfully. "Take that back!"

"Quit being gay Roy!" Vic shouted so the whole class could hear.

Roy's face turned bright red as the whole class began to laugh. Mrs. Carter shook her head and Roy punched Vic.

"Sorry man." Vic said. Roy shook his head and quickly straightened as he saw Jade making her way towards their table.

"Boys," she looked at Roy, "and Roy. Okay so me, Karen and Kori wanted to know if you guys want to get pizza after school?"

"I'm in!" Vic said immediately.

"Me too."

"I can't." Richard replied. "I got stuff to-

"Kori won't take no for an answer."

Richard looked over to where his girlfriend was and she batted her Long eyelashes towards him. 'Damn her cuteness' He thought. Then sighed and said, "Fine."

"Great! Pizza after school it is!" She turned around to walk away but instead she bumped into Fang.

Fang snapped his head towards the small figure that had hit him and sneered. "Watch where you're going!"

Jade narrowed her and replied, "Maybe if you weren't so big I wouldn't have a problem!"

Fang looked slightly taken aback at the fact that Jade had talked back to him. He moved closer to her but once he saw Roy stand up, he growled and walked away.

Jade walked back to her group but cast a glance over her shoulder Roy. She nodded and smiled a small smile. He saluted her and smiled back.

'God I miss him.' Jade thought to herself and sat down with her friends.

TT

The group sat at a twelve person table scarfing down all of the pizza. They'd ordered 6 large pizzas, each a different kind. 1 cheese, 1 veggie, 1 meat lovers, 1 pineapple, 1 Canadian bacon, and 1 pepperoni.

"Okay so what's this 80's dance I hear about?" Asked Toni as she took a bite of pineapple pizza.

"It's just a fun little dance where you dress up in 80's clothes. It should fun!" Explained Kori, her StuCo side coming into play.

"Hmm. Do you have to bring a date?"

"Only if you want too. Have you been asked?"

Toni shook her head. "Nah, I don't think boys are very fond of me."

"Aw don't say that," Kori shot a look towards Alain who raised his eyebrows and shrugged his shoulders. "I know one who does."

Toni smiled and finished her pizza. The bell on the front door rang and everyone turned their heads. It was none other than Jason Todd.

"Jason!" Kori jumped out of her seat, much to Richard's dismay, and ran to hug him. "Where have you been!?"

Jason laughed and hugged her back. He looked at all of her friend's evil looks and let go of her. "Uh, you know...just busy."

Kori looked confused at first and looked back at her friends. "Well it'd be nice to see you in school every once in awhile."

"I don't think your boyfriend would like that." He motioned to Richard who practically had fire coming out of his ears.

"Don't worry bout him. He likes...well he's...okay Nevermind."

Jason nodded and laughed lightly. He sidestepped around Kori and walked up to the cashier. "I gotta get this pizza home. I'll see you around Kor."

He took the pizzas and left. Kori stared at the door and turned back around to her friends. They were all giving her death glares.

"What?" She asked innocently. All they did was shake their heads and went back to eating.

TT

Kori and Richard sat in his room watching 21 Jumpstreet. Right after they got pizza, the couple headed to his house for a movie night. It's been awhile since the two teens have had alone time.

Even though they never did anything.

"How come we never go out on double dates?" Kori asked Richard.

He kept his eyes on the screen and replied, "Because Karen and Vic always want to be alone, Wally and Jenny argue too much, Jade and Roy broke up, and the rest of the them aren't even boyfriend and girlfriend yet."

Kori laughed. "Yeah, YET. It's so obvious Toni and Alain like each other!"

"Same with Gar and Rachel." They both laughed and Kori snuggled closer to Richard.

After the scene where the two guys try the drugs and try to force it out of their mouths, Kori looked over at her boyfriend.

"You're..." He looked at her waiting for her to finish. "Amazing."

He stared at the red headed beauty and kissed her forehead. "You're perfect." She smiled and they stared at each other for a few seconds.

Then, Richard tipped her chin up and kissed her. Kori let her lips linger for a bit and then started moving them in a rhythmic motion. He did the same as he gripped her hips tighter.

She wrapped her arms around his neck an played with his hair. He then left light feather kisses down her neck which turned her on even more. He smiled as he figured out her weakness. Richard grabbed her and laid her down gently on his bed. She took off her shirt and revealed her purple bra and ample chest.

"You're seriously the hottest girl ever." He said and she giggled.

"And it only took you about six years to notice that."

He smirked and began to kiss her all over again. Kori was so happy. She was overjoyed as new emotions filled her body. She'd never felt this way about someone before and everytime she was around Richard it felt like there was a whole zoo in her stomach. But it was a good feeling.

He started to unbutton her pants and she shot up. "Woah. That's where I draw the line." She got up and put her shirt back on.

"Hey can't blame a guy for trying." He held his hands up in defense and she jumped on top of him.

She laid her head down on his chest and heard his heart beat. 'Bum. Bum. Bum.'

"I've never been so happy before."

Richard stroked her hair and kissed the top of her head. "Me either."

A silence passed by and for a while, Richard thought Kori had fallen asleep. But the. She said, "Hey Rich.."

"Hmmm.." He mumbled.

She sat up and looked him in the eyes. "I'm scared."

His face turned serious. He sat up and gently shook her off so that they were fully facing each other.

"Of what Kor?"

She looked down and fumbled with her hands. "Everything...our other lives, Red X...this Slade guy..."

Richard stared at the girl in front of him. He knew her as not only his best friend and girlfriend but also a strong, powerful superhero. He brushed back some of her hair an cupped her face.

"I would never ever let anything happen to you Kori. You're my top priority and always will be. I don't care if were young...we're heroes. Forget about all that stuff for now, focus on your normal life." He hugged her tightly and she hugged him back.

"I promise to keep you safe. I promise to be there for you when your scared or hurting. You're my princess. My angel. My everything."

Kori had tears in her eyes and looked up at him. He smiled and wiped away the tears. She seriously couldn't ask for a better boyfriend. He was and always had been the best ever.

"Richard."

"Yes?"

He waited and wrapped her arms around his neck. "I love you."

He kissed her on the lips gently and their foreheads touched. He smiled and replied, "I love you to the sun and back. I would've said moon, but the sun is farther away."

A perfect ending to a perfect night.


	24. Chapter 24

**Sorry I'm taking so long! I'm very busy. But please please please review! Hop you enjoy! Love you all!**

**~it'srose xoxo**

* * *

Chapter 24: Dazed and Confused

The next week came and went and soon, it was time for the 80's dance. Everyone was pretty pumped for it and the StuCo board had put a lot of time and effort into decorating the gymnasium. It was bright, colorful, and just put you in a good mood.

Kori, Richard, Gar, and Rachel sat at a ten person table and watched as the student body danced away to the song 'Hit me with your best shot.' Kori looked super cute in her off the shoulder purple shirt with a green tank top underneath. Her hair was poofy and she had green hoop earrings in. She wore some bright yellow leggings with bright pink pumps and she looked as if she really was from the 80's.

Rachel didn't really try. But with the help of Karen and Kori, she fit in pretty well. She was clad in a blue shoulder showing sweater with black leggings. She had a black headband that fitted around her head and her hair was teased to perfection.

All the guys just wore bright colored shirts or something else spectacular. It always came easy for guys.

"Hey Rae, wanna dance?" Gar asked.

She looked at him with a blank face. He smiled a toothy smile and she rolled her eyes. "Why not."

At first Gar was pretty shocked to here her actually accept his offer but Nontheless whisked her away to the dance floor.

Kori laughed and said, "They're too cute."

Just then Jade and Jenny walked up looking absolutely stunning. Jade wore a green dress with long sleeves that flared out at the end. It had white groovy patterns and she finished it off with white go go boots.

Jenny wore high waisted black pants that were poofy but tight at the ankles. She had on a tight purple half shirt that showed a bit of stomach. Her hair was in a side ponytail and she had in hoop earrings.

"Why aren't you two dancing!?" Jenny asked.

"For real! These dances are always fun!" Jade added.

"Maybe to you." Richard crossed his arms. "But I'm not much of a dancer."

Kori shook her head and stood up. "Fine. I'll go dance with them!" She walked away with her two friends and Richard scoffed. "Women."

TT

An hour passed by and there were still two hours left until the end of the dance. So far, Richard managed to stay in his seat the whole night unless he had to use the bathroom or get something to eat/drink.

The guys ended up sitting with him as the girls continued to dance the night away.

"This blowssss." Wally groaned as he flicked some colorful confetti off of the table.

"I know right." Vic leaned his head on his hand as he watched Karen move her hips to the music. "I could be watching Breaking Bad right now!"

"I just want to go to Ihop already!" Gar moaned.

Richard laughed and added, "So Gar, when are you gonna ask Rachel out?"

The guys laughed and Gar's face flushed red. "Shut up dude!"

Just then Roy pointed towards the dance floor. "Hey, guys who is that guy?"

Everyone looked to where he was pointing. There was a guy behind all of the dancers dressed in all black. It looked as if he was staring at all of them.

"I don't know...lets get the girls and get out of here." Richard demanded.

Before anyone could leave though, they saw Karen and Jade leave to go to the restrooms.

And the guy followed them out.

"Shit!" Vic sprang up and ran towards the door for his girlfriend. The guys followed closely behind.

Kori had noticed all of this and turned to Toni, Rachel, an Jenny.

"You guys, what's going on?" She asked.

"C'mon love. We better check it out!" Toni began to head out of the gym along with Rachel, Jenny, and Kori behind.

As the girls caught up with the guys, they stood in the middle of the four way hallway. Vic cursed and yelled, "Which way!?"

They looked around frantically in fear of losing their friends. The guy dressed in black plus Jade an Karen had both disappeared.

"Hey guys!" Karen said happily with Jade by her side. "What are you guys doing in the hallway?"

Vic, Kori, and the others stared at her confusingly. "I thought-you just-we were just needed to get away.." Vic trailed off and rubbed the back of his neck.

Karen walked up to him and took his hand. "Well c'mon! Lets go dance!" She whisked him away and the others followed behind.

Rachel stayed back and put a hand to her head. She felt a little dizzy and had this odd feeling that someone was watching them. She whipped her head around but saw nothing.

"Rachel," Richard came up to her and put a hand on her shoulder, "are you okay?"

Rachel stared at him and looked back behind her. She looked at him yet again and nodded her head. "I'm fine. Lets go."

He looked intently at her and she saw his jaw clench. She squeezed his hand in reassurance. "It's nothing...c'mon."

TT

After the dance, they decided to ditch Ihop for once and head out to Jump City park for awhile. It was about 1 am by the time they got their since they had to change out of their outfits and into warm, comfy clothes.

Rachel sat in a swing, swaying back and forth. The cold wind blew through her purple locks and all she could think about was that weird feeling back at the school.

She heard the swing next to her move and she looked over to see Gar. He smiled a half smile at her.

"Hey." He said calmly.

She merely smiled and replied, "Hi."

"So, you've been looking a bit off...are you okay?"

Rachel looked away and nodded her head. She saw Toni and Jenny sitting on the merry-go-round while being pushed by Alain and Wally. They were screaming and laughing at the same time and she smiled at the scene.

"Hey," Gar said as he put his hand on top of hers. She looked at his hand in slight shock and her cheeks flushed red, not even because of the cold air. "I'm here for you Rae."

For once she didn't smack him, yell at him or even say something sarcastic. She just looked him straight in the eyes and saw that he meant what he had said. "I know. Thank you."

He smiled at her and got up out of his swing. Her eyes followed to where he was going and soon she felt herself getting higher and higher. He began I push her but for some odd reason, she didn't care.

Meanwhile, Roy and Jade were walking on the walking track, hands stuffed in their pockets. It was cold and all was silent. Roy had suggested they take a short walk just so he could talk to her.

After a few more minutes passed by, Jade finally broke the silence. "So. What was going on tonight when you all were out in the hallway?"

Roy looked at her and tried to make up an excuse. He didn't want her worrying about it. "Uh, well, you know. Vic said that he needed-well we all needed-to get away from the, uh, loud sounds. Err-music."

Jade snorted and laughed out loud. "Roy Harper, you are the worst liar ever!" She began laughing and snorted.

"And you have the funniest laugh ever!"

She stared at him in surprise and hit him playfully. "I do not!" She hit him again and he began to run away. "Take it back you butthead!"

Roy laughed and ran from her punches. "No way! You 'Butthead'!"

He turned around and caught her of guard by throwing her over his shoulder. She laughed and screamed at the same time, "ROY! Put me down right now!" More laughs filled the night sky and it's a wonder how half of Jump City didn't wake up to all the loudness.

"I don't think so!"

"I'm going to fart if you don't!"

Roy stopped and immediately put her down. He knew she was not afraid to fart in front of him and frankly, it wasn't a pleasant smell.

Jade brushed back her hair and giggled. "That was fun."

Roy shoved his hands in his pockets and looked down. "Just like old times."

Jade looked intently at him, her eyes filled with sadness and guilt. She took a step forward and took his hand. "Roy, listen," he looked at her and a spark of hope was shown in his shiny green eyes, "I-

Her sentence was cut off with the sound of her cellphone beeping. She quickly took it out and read her text message.

"Shoot." She said as she began to turn around a lightly jog. "I have to go! I'll talk to you later though! I promise!"

"Wait! Just wait for a ride!" Roy yelled after her. He was confused as to why she all of a sudden had to leave. She never had a curfew on the weekends.

"I can't! I..I...I got to go!" And with that she took off without even looking back.

Roy stood there utterly confused. Nonetheless, he turned on one heel and headed back to his friends. He began to smile as he realized him and Jade had a moment. He also smiled at the fact that she had promised to talk to him later-and it seemed like it was going I be a good talk.

"Yes!" Roy pumped a fist in the air and beamed as he thought of him and Jade getting back together.

TT

Slade sat in his large black chair facing his super computer. Images of Kori, Richard, Vic and the others appeared on the screen. There were at least ten different scenes of each teen doing something different. It occasionally switched to a different person and showed what all they were doing.

The masked villain turned slowly around to face the person in front of him. He walked over to the teen and tipped her chin up.

"You're doing very well my child."

The girl slapped his hand away and with her teeth clenched, she said, "I'm only following your orders to protect my friends."

He stepped back slowly and laughed. "After your friends find out you're working with me, you'll have no one left." He motioned for someone else to come out. The girl turned her head and saw Red X walk in and stand next to Slade. He had his mask on but she figured he had a nasty smirk on his face.

"X." She spat.

"Mmmm. Nice to see you too." He replied sarcastically.

She turned her head back to Slade and asked, "What else do you want from me."

He held up his index finger and motioned it back and forth. "Ah ah ah, young girl. Patience."

She scowled and was about ready to punch him in the face. In fact, she wished she could kill him on the spot. But the only thing keeping her from doing that was her friends. She stared down at her pale hands that were currently turning red from all the clenching.

"I hate you." She said with pure hatred in her tone.

Red X walked up to her and walked a circle around her. "You're a mean one huh?"

"I'm also a strong one and I wit hesitate to rip you limb from limb you egotistic asshole."

Red X stopped in front of her and laughed. "Ouch." He walked back over to Slade, who was watching the entire scene.

"Enough playtime. X, get back to work." Red X obeyed the Leader's orders and walked out of the room.

Slade turned to the girl and said, "and you," he laughed a short laugh and turned to face the screen, "you may leave."

Her face stayed in a scowl and she slowly turned around to walk out the door. She knew what she was doing was wrong but she couldn't help it. It was only to protect her friends. Wiping a tear away, she straightened up, slipped her mask back on, and Jade walked out of the building.

TT

"I'm just saying," Kori told Richard as she sipped her coke, "I think we need less training hours."

Richard looked over his menu. He looked back up at Kori and sighed. "You know I love you, more than anything right?"

She sighed, "Yes."

"But no. I'm not cutting training hours short. Now that this Slade guy has popped up we need all the training we can get."

"Richard, we have school, family, I'm president of the freshmen StuCo! I am very busy and one day I'm just going to pass out from exhaustion."

He laughed and put his menu down as a waitress came to their table. "And I'll be right there to catch you when to do."

Kori stuck her tongue out and the waitress took out her pen and pad. "What'll it be for you handsome?" She asked Richard, her bright blue eyes sparkling with amusement.

Oblivious to the waitress's flirtatious ways, he said, "A cheeseburger with a side of fries and a chocolate shake." He put his menu down and looked up at the googly eyed blonde.

Kori narrowed her eyes and quietly growled. She cleared her throat so she could get the irritating waitress's attention.

The blonde looked over to Kori and her huge smile turned into a frown. "Who are-I mean what do you want?" It was more of a demand than question.

Kori smiled sweetly and knew Richard was watching her the whole time. "A new waitress who won't flirt with my boyfriend."

At first, the blonde looked astounded at the rude comment Kori just made. But She inhaled deeply, turned on her heel and walked away.

Richard watched as she went into the kitchen and turned back to Kori who was laughing. "Huh." He leaned back and crossed his arms.

"What?" Kori said as she stopped laughing, aware of Richard staring at her.

"You are the jealous type."

Kori's mouth dropped and she hit him playfully. "So are you!"

"I know!" He laughed and kissed her hands. "But it's cute when you get Jealous."

Kori rolled her eyes. "On a more serious matter, what was up with Rach last night?"

Richard looked at his water and shrugged. "I don't know...but whoever was at that dance was obviously not supposed to be there."

Kori looked out the diner window and frowned. "I know..."

He saw how worried she was and placed his hands on top of hers. "Don't worry, everything will be all right."

Kori smiled and appreciated his reassurance. But deep inside she new that something bad was bound to happen. Richard was right, they needed all the training the could get. It was a fire ready to spread and as of right now, she wasn't ready to put it out. None of them were.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25: Surprise!

It was the last week of February and it was a Monday at JC high. No one liked Mondays. It was like that piece of bread that everyone skipped when they first opened up the bread bag.

Richard sat in his English class with Roy, Vic, Kori, and Jenny. They were currently sitting down waiting for the teacher to finish printing off their notes. Their teacher, Mr. Light, was pretty disorganized. As he waited for all 25 copies to get done, the class sat and talked.

"I'm just so ready for this year to end." Said Jenny as she chewed her pink gum vigorously.

"Oh yeah, totally." Added Richard.

Roy turned around in his desk and said, "Hey I thought freshmen year wasn't half bad!"

"That's because you turned into a dick half way through it." Jenny replied.

They all laughed but Roy flipped the pink haired girl off. She rolled her eyes. Roy slumped in his desk. "I know...that's why I lost Jade in the first place."

They all became silent and quieted down. It's been a few weeks since the park incident between Jade and Roy. After that night, Jade never called him even though she promised. She'd barely even talked to him lately and all hope of them getting back together was lost. Roy had been in the worst of moods lately. No one could blame him though.

"Hey," Kori gave the sad ginger a sincere look, "don't worry bout it. She'll come around."

"Yeah man. You know how Jade is. Stubborn but friendly." Vic reassured.

Richard gave them all a curious look and said, "What's up with her anyway? She seems a bit...off."

"I've noticed that too." Jenny scooted forward more. "She has been a little bit more distant from us."

They all agreed. Roy began to put a lot of thought in those words. He had noticed that and frankly, he was worried. Jade was usually all perky and happy-occasionally. But lately, she's been quiet and has been missing training practices.

"I'm going to talk to her later on." Richard said. "Because she's been missing training and hasn't been telling me anything."

Mr. Light turned around with a stack of papers and said, "Alright class!" He pushed his glasses up to the bridge of his nose. "Lets get started!"

A groan emitted from the students and the teacher began passing out the papers. Sadly, the note packets were ten pages long.

TT

"Now carefully pour the enzyme into the cylinder." Dr. Chang careful watched his students follow his directions. They all slowly and cautiously poured the chemical into the vinegar. It turned a bluish green color and smelled horrible.

"Oh my," Gar pinched his nose, "this smells worse than my gym socks."

Rachel, who was busy reading, snorted and said, "I highly doubt that."

Gar turned around and pointed at the monotone. "Hey at least I'm doing something!"

"Shocker." Rachel said blandly and continued to read. Gar turned back around and crossed his arms.

"Aye mate, it seems like you have a thing for Rachel." Toni said as she walked up to the pouting blonde.

Gar looked wide eyed at her and nervously laughed. "Why on earth would you think THAT!?"

He started laughing hysterically and awkwardly. Toni raised her eyebrows and adjusted her safety goggles. "Well, you two are always arguing, pestering at one another, and she always blushes when ever you say something sincere."

Gar stopped laughing and stared hard at the Australian. He processed her words through his head and a said, "But you and Alain never do those things and you two like each other."

"Wha-we do not! That is-you can't-yo changed the subject!" Her face turned redder than her hair.

Gar crossed his arms and smirked. "Aha! I'm right. I'm right! You lose! Hahahaha!" Gar did a little victory dance and Toni smacked her forehead. She wished she would've never even brought it up.

"Logan! Monetti!" Dr. Chang yelled and the two students whipped around to face their teacher. "Unless you want a detention I suggest you quit messing around and get back to work!"

They both cowered and immediately followed orders. Toni then whispered, "Sheesh what's got his nickers in a twist?"

Gar shrugged his shoulders and replied, "Maybe he needs a girlfriend."

TT

Jade was walking home and stared at the grey sidewalk as she did so. She wished she could be with her friends back at the pizza place but thanks to Slade, she had to deny their offer.

The past two weeks had been miserable. She'd never felt so alone in her life. Jade missed being able to do what she wanted whenever she wanted, she missed shopping with Kori and Karen, babysitting with Jenny, but most of all, she missed Roy.

She sighed and felt tears sting in her eyes. "What have I done..."

A while back, a few weeks after her and Roy broke up, a few guys had merely attacked her one night on her nightly jog. It was late around 8 ish and she'd taken a shortcut to go back to her house. Since she had earphones in, she hardly heard the three Slade bots sneak up behind her and grab her from behind. Screaming was useless since one of the bots covered her mouth, and her claws wouldn't come out since they'd put these special cuffs on her hands.

When they'd reached their destination, and old abandoned factory that was dark and mysterious, they'd finally let her go. She shot out her claws and prepared for battle.

"What do you want with me!" She had screamed. But the bots walked out of the room and she ran after them. The door slid shut and she banged on it to try and get out.

Halfway through the banging she suddenly wished she would've brought her phone instead of iPod. As she turned around, Slade sat in his big black chair ever so quietly.

"Who the hell are you!?" She screamed out of pure rage and panic.

"My child, I have so much to teach you." Was all the masked villain had said.

After about two hours had passed by, Jade had taken in all the information Slade had told-more like demanded-her. He realized Jade was one of the most cared about people in her group and had merely targeted her because he admired her persona. She wondered why he didn't target Kori, not that she wanted him to, because Kori was like the shiny new gem.

"Because, if I had done this to Kori, Richard would have noticed quicker and would've destroyed all of my plans."

She mentally smacked herself as he stated the obvious but was still pretty pissed about everything. During this two hour sit down, he basically wanted Jade to do all of his dirty work. He had a plan, that he had yet to tell her, and it apparently involved a lot of blackmail. She sat there, sinking in every demand he's given her.

She didn't understand how a person could be so cruel. She didn't understand why he wanted to be this way in the first place. But most if all, she didn't understand why he'd picked her.

Jade didn't want to betray all of her best friends. She didn't want to sneak around an do Slade's dirty work. But she had to or else her friends would end up hurt. He's made it clear that if se disobeyed any I his orders, the first person he'd target would be her beloved reluctantly agreeing to do what he said, the demonic man finally let her go. When she left the dark building, she felt like she'd left her dignity behind.

Thinking back to the horrid memory, she remembered where to meet Slade tonight. It never escaped her mind as to why Red X couldn't do all of his dirty work. but then again, she figured it was best to not ask questions. As she walked down the sidewalk, she couldn't help but let the tears flow down her reddish cheeks.

TT

"Umm okay...what about that one?" Toni asked Alain as they laid on a blanket at JC beach looking at the stars.

"No! That's not even close to the Big Dipper!" Alain laughed and put his hands behind his head.

Toni laughed as well and flipped over on her stomach. The two teens had been laying out on the beach for about an hour and were currently trying to find the Big Dipper. It was about 8pm and Alain had promised Toni's parents that he'd get her home safe and sound by 8:30.

"I suck at this game." Toni said as she blew a piece of red hair out of her face.

"Hey look on the bright side," Alain said and he propped himself up on is elbows, "at least you have a great fashion sense!"

Toni laughed and looked down at her outfit. She wore a red and black plaid shirt with dark blue skinny jeans a brown hiking boots. Her hair was thrown messily up into a ponytail and she wore no makeup.

"You're a dork!" Toni laughed harder and plopped down.

"I know. We have that in common." As the two teens laughed, try quieted down just as quickly. Soon, the only thing you could hear were the waves washing up on the shore. A few minutes later Alain stood up.

Toni looked at him curiously. "Where are you going?"

Alain held out his hand which she took and he pulled her up. She wiped the sand off of her butt and looked at him again.

"Lets take a walk."

TT

It had been about ten minutes and they continued to walk. They talked about almost everything such as: Their likes and dislikes, favorite food and movie, school, friends, ever weird words. It seemed that the two fifteen year olds would never run out of things to talk about.

"Toni," Alain started as he shoved his hands into his pockets, " There's something I've been wanting to tell you for awhile now..."

Toni listened fully and continued walking but kept her eyes on him. A spark of hope flashed in her eyes. He continued, "I like you. More than a friend."

She stopped walking and stared at him, speechless. 'Say something! You like him too!' She thought but the words wouldn't come out. She now knew how Kori felt.

"I think you're beyond amazing and funny and daring and you can make any guy smile with your accent!" He took her hand and kept walking until the reached a sand drawing.

As Toni looked down at the writing in the sand she gasped. The words read: Will you please be my girlfriend? Surrounding the question were red rose petals and a few candles. Toni was completely speechless as she held Alain's hand. Tears sprung in her red eyes and she looked at him.

"Yes!" She jumped on him and he caught her surprisingly, spinning her around. "Oh my gosh! This is truly amazing!" She mumbled in his shoulder. She was overjoyed that he'd finally asked her to be his girlfriend.

She couldn't wait to tell Her friends but for now, she decided to enjoy the rest of her time with her boyfriend.

"You have no idea how long I've been waiting to ask you this." Alain said as he beamed down at Toni.

Toni smiled and wiped away the few tears. "And you have no idea how long I've been waiting for you to ask me."

TT

Jenny stormed out of Wally's bedroom angrily and grabbed her satchel. She headed straight for the front door but before she reached it, Wally stopped her.

"Jen!" He yelled and she spun around, narrowing her eyes at him. "You're being ridiculous!"

Jenny's mouth dropped open and she took steps towards him as she yelled, "IM BEING RIDICULOUS!?" She laughed and turned back around with we hands on her hips. "Excuse me for wanting to spend time with you! But you're too busy on your stupid x box that you won't even pay attention to me!"

Wally gasped and put a hand to his heart. "Don't talk about Gina that way! Take it back!"

"See! My point exactly!"

Wally threw his hands up in the air. "Oh for the love if Pete I'm SORRY! Geez, it's not like I have to devote every minute of the day to you!"

Jenny shoved hi harshly and screamed, "That's not even half if it! Aside from your dumbass x box, you rarely even talk to me unless you need something! I even see you in the halls flirting with other girls you DICK!" She turned around and grabbed her bag off the floor by before she opened the door, he sped in front of her under a second.

She scowled and said, "You can't use your powers!"

He crossed his arms. "Says who?"

"Agh! Get out of my way!"

"No! Tell me why you've been acting so weird!" He demanded.

She rolled her eyes and grunted again. "I jus did you idiot!"

"Half of those examples aren't even true! You never act this way! Tell me Jenn..." He took her hands in his and she settled down a bit more.

She didn't speak though and for some reason she looked...scared?

"Wally..." Her voice wavered and it looked like she was about to cry. He rubbed her arms waiting for her to finish. "My period is late."

Didn't see that coming.


	26. Chapter 26

**things are getting heated my loves! Four more chapters left until its over! *tear* but no worries, a sequel will follow up after this one! ENJJOY AND REVIEW! **

**~Kisses, Rose**

* * *

Chapter 26: Determination

"Are we going to wing night tonight for the freshmen class?" Kori asked Richard as her and Karen laid in his bed.

Richard, who was busy playing x box with Vic, said, "Of course. We have to make a grand entrance."

Kori rolled her eyes as he finished his sentence. But even she couldn't deny that they were the coolest kids in their grade. She turned to Karen and let out a sigh. "Huh, what am I gonna wear?"

Karen snorted. "More importantly, how are we gonna get there?"

"That's a good question." Kori tapped Richard on the shoulder. "Hey, can your driver-

"Yep."

She smiled and turned back to Karen with a satisfied look. Karen shook her head and laughed. "You know, he comes in handy sometimes."

Richard grunted as he got killed for the umpteenth time on Black Ops. Vic laughed and yelled, "In your face!"

Richard threw down his controller and turned around to the girls. "Are the other girls coming? Cuz I know Alain and Roy are carpooling together and Gar and Wally wouldn't miss wing night for anything."

Kori and Karen pulled out their phones and checked for messages. "Uhh..Rachel said she'll go if we pick her up," Kori furrowed her eyebrows and finished, "and Jade is sick so she can't."

"Yeah, Jenny and Toni can come." Karen added.

Richard gave a thumbs up and plopped down on the bed next to Kori. She giggled as he wrapped his arms around her small waist. Karen crawled onto the floor next to Vic and gave him a light kiss.

"Hmm..isn't it weird how there hasn't been any crimes lately?" Karen asked as she sat up.

"Not really...I mean half the time Bruce is taking care of it." Kori replied.

Vic stood up and brought Karen up with him. He gave them a curious look. "Yeh...but you'd think Slade would've caused destruction of some sort by now."

"Oh god," Kori started as she held up a hand, "don't even get Rich started on him."

But it was too late as Richard walked over to his computer. "I've been checking the supercomputers every night but there hasn't been any sign of him. Also," he typed something on his large computer, "I think Slade really is planning something big...but what?"

Vic stepped forward and rubbed his head. "I don't know man but that ain't important right now. If he's leavin us alone then so be it! I'm tryna enjoy the rest of my freshmen year."

Kori sat up on the bed and ran a hand through her hair. "Yeah seriously Richard. Lets have fun tonight." She clung to his arm and he shook her off, much to her dismay.

"Nothing is ever fun if something bad is bound to happen sometime soon. Or any time for that matter." He replied walking over to his closet and pulling out a leather jacket. "But for now, lets just enjoy our night. I've got my cell on alert in case anything bad does happen."

The three teens smiled in relief as their leader began to loosen up. Little did they know, Richard was more than right about something bad happening.

TT

Wing night was held at the Jump City's Buffalo Wild Wings and Seychelle Marion's dad was the chaperone. Seychelle was miss goody two shoes of the freshmen class and most likely valedictorian for their graduating year. You could say she was a teacher's pet.

"Alright everyone!" Seychelle announced as she stood up to where all the freshmen could see her. "I would like to thank everyone for coming out tonight! It looks as if most of you made it!" A round of applause sounded and she smiled widely, showing off her perfect white teeth.

"I think it's been a pretty successful school year and I hope next year, as sophomores, is even better!" She bounce up and down for emphasis and her honey brown curls bounced with her. She looked like a doll with her curls, hazel eyes, and tan skin. She even had on a perfect outfit that consisted of a green sweater, which made her eyes stand out, a jean skirt with white stockings, and brown fur boots. She really was a pretty girl.

"Alright, now a word from our Class President! Kori Anders!" Seychelle sat down as Kori stood up, a surprised expression on her face. There were loud applauses and whistles going around the restaurant as the red headed beauty walked up to where everyone saw her.

"Hey everyone!" She said and laughed nervously. She looked at Seychelle who was smirking evilly. Of course she would call her up to make a speech that she had no idea she was supposed to do. Of course.

"I..uhh..well." She stuttered and looked at Richard. He gave her a thumbs up and she continued, "Well we are the class of 2017! And I think we're a pretty cool set of freshmen!" A round of cheers went around once again. "We survived our first year, now we only got three more until the big graduation day!" She began to feel more confident, much to Seychelle's dismay. She knew Seychelle hated her but only out of pure jealousy.

Kori usually won over everything. She beat her out on Class President, the fourth grade princess pageant, now she was dating Richard Grayson. It seemed no matter how hard Seychelle tried, it was never good enough. So Miss Marion took every chance she got to humiliate Kori.

"Lets wrap our little feast up with some...Karaoke!" The group of teens cheered and Kori motioned for one of the workers to come help her set up.

A few minutes later the karaoke machine was up and running. Kori tapped the microphone to see if it worked. "Testing 1..2...okay! Lets get this party started!" She clicked on a song and the lyrics popped up. There was another microphone for anyone who wanted to join but as of right now, Kori was going solo.

Before she could even start though, Seychelle marched right up on the stage and snatched the microphone away. Avril Lavigne's 'Girlfriend' song started to play and Seychelle began to sing.

"Hey! Hey! You! You! I don't like your girlfriend! No way! No way! I think you need a new one!" Te students clapped and cheered but Kori practically had steam coming out of her ears considering the fact Seychelle was staring at Richard the whole time.

Kori grabbed the other microphone and began to sing a different song, cutting Seychelle off.

"You a stupid hoe, you a, you a stupid hoe." She began Nikki Minaj's 'Stupid Hoe song and everyone began to laugh except Seychelle, who's mouth was agape, and her father.

The brown haired girl cut her off with Nikki Minaj's other song 'Superbass.' She impressed everyone with her rapping skills and when she sang the chorus, she began twerking on Richard.

Kori raised hell.

She marched over to Seychelle, grabbed her microphone, cut the music and handed the microphone to Richard. All was quiet as they awaited the song. Seychelle plopped down on a chair angrily and refused to move as she saw Karen evil eyeing her.

"Right from the start you were a thief you stole my heart and I, your willing victim." She serenaded to Richard in an angelic voice. He smiled and so did everyone else as they knew this all too familiar song, 'Just give me a Reason.'

"I let you see the parts of me that weren't all that pretty, and with every touch you fixed them." She sat in his lap and laid her head in the crook of his neck and continued to sing. It was clear to everyone that Kori had won this battle.

A few minutes later the two of them were up in front of everyone singing to each other. "Just give me a reason just a little bits enough just the second were not broken just bent and we can learn to love again!" They held hands throughout the whole song and when it ended they gave each other a kiss. Everyone applauded and 'awed' as Seychelle fumed.

Just then, Richard's cellphone began to beep signaling that there was trouble going on. Kori looked at him quickly, panic written on her face but she soon turned back to the freshmen class to keep them calm.

"Alright who's next!?" A crowd of teens rushed up to the microphones and Kori and Richard ran towards the door. The rest of the group knew exactly what it was and followed closely behind.

TT

The team, all suited up minus Jade, ended up at the Jump City beach. Which was strange because once they arrived, there was no one there. "My phone indicated that the trouble was on JC beach." Robin said as he took out his phone again.

They all looked around and Speedy scratched the back of his head. "Dude, there is nothing here."

Robin couldn't deny that fact but he wanted too. He hated being wrong. Just as he was about to call it a night, Red X popped out of no where and kicked Robin in the back. He was sent face first into the sand. Thereafter acted quickly and jumped up, spitting out any sand in his mouth."Titans, Go!"

But before they could move, a net came flying down on them, trapping them underneath.

"What the heck!" Shouted Stone. He tried ripping the net apart but for some odd reason, it was impossible.

"Tough material huh kids." Red X said as he crouched to their level. He came face to face with Robin and said, "would you like to meet my new partner?" He motioned towards a girl dressed in an all black suit that was leather and she had on red boots. He mask was just like his except the eyes were more feminine and the mouth was also. But there was the same Red X symbol and her hair was tied in a high, tight ponytail.

"Who is that?!" Kid flash yelled as if she was the hottest thing on earth. Jinx elbowed him in the gut and he flinched.

"Meet EleXir." Red X said as she walked forward. She didn't say anything but took place next to Red X.

Raven eventually dismantled the net out of pure frustration and soon the Titans were back on their feet.

"I don't know who you are but you're making a big mistake by working with X!" Robin yelled to the mysterious girl.

She said nothing but in we head she said, "You have no idea how much I want to cut him up. You have no idea how much I wish I was alongside with you guys fighting this horrible person. You have no idea how much I miss you all." She wished she could kill Red X right there on the spot.

But if she had the consequences would be ten times worse.

"I'm sorry." She whispered for only Red X to hear. EleXir launched forward and snatched out two dueling knives. She cut the sleeve of Robin's costume and he grasped his arm. She then did a front flip, kicking Beastboy in the face.

"Ow!" He clutched his nose.

Rachel growled and started her mantra, "Azarath, Metrion-"

She was cut off by EleXir plastering a red X to her mouth. "Mm. Mmmm!"

Red X began to help his partner.

The masked villain roundhouse kicked into stone. Stone remained planted on the ground because he was so solid. Then, as Stone crossed his arms he said, "I don't think so."

He then lunged forward and grabbed Red X by his cape and swung him around until the cape actually ripped off.

Red X rolled on the ground a few feet away and begrudgingly got up. He growled in frustration and took out his Red X knives. Him and stone began to do hand to hand combat. Meanwhile, Jinx and Bumblebee were having a hard time keeping EleXir away. The others were fighting off a few Slade bots that had soon joined the party.

"Ah!" Jinx jumped back from the knife that was set flying for her chest. She grunted and sent out a wave of hexbolts towards the young apprentice. "Gosh! You're annoying!" Jinx did a quick backflip and snapped her fingers. A hexbolt had caught EleXir in the side by surprise.

The masked girl let out a short scream and hit the ground quite hard. Bumblebee flew high above and began sending electrical shocks down at the enemy.

'Shit.' EleXir thought. 'This is not what I wanted..' She got up and did an array of flips away from Bumblebee's shots. Bee followed after her, unwilling to give up.

Jinx was going to help Bee until a Slade bit swiftly kicked her in the side.

"AGHH!" She yelped out in a cry of pain an clutched her side. Before the Slade bot could make another move though, Kidflash rushed to his girlfriend's side and sent a few punches and kicks towards the bot which did enough damage to send it falling to the ground.

Kidflash wrapped an arm around Jinx. "Shit," he said frantically as he helped her up, "are you okay...?"

She groaned knowing fully what he meant by that. Is the baby okay.

"Yeah...I'm fine." She shook it off and nodded her head at KF for reassurance. He took her hand and led her to battle.

TT

The battling continued on for another five minutes and luckily, they were at the part of the beach that no one could see unless you actually walked to that part. But that was a lot of walking.

Starfire and Robin fought next to each other the whole time and soon found themselves battling Red X.

Robin lifted Starfire by the waist and she pushed her feet out, kicking him X in the chest. X wet flying back but soon regained his composure.

Red X charged for Robin first and they fought in incredible speed. Robin would get a few punches in and Red X would get a few punches in. But it seemed as if they were never winning against one another.

"What," a kick, "is with you?!" Robin yelled and dodged a punch to the face. "You're nothing but a criminal and a trouble maker!"

Red X back flipped away from the boy wonder and took place next to Starfire. He immediately grabbed her by the neck and held up one of his X knives. She screamed and struggled away from his grip.

"NO!" Robin yelled running for her but stopped dead in his tracks once X yelled, "One more move and I'll cut her throat."

By now, all the Slade bots were down and taken care of and the rest of the team gathered around in a fighting stance. They were obviously ready to beat the living day lights out of Red X.

"Awe," X mocked, "look at that. A cute little family."

"Let her go man. She didn't do anything to you." Stone said taking small steps towards the villain.

Red X scooted back and processed those words. He was right though, She'd never done anything to him except steal his heart. She was the one he was in love with, even at such a young age. So why, why was doing this?

'No mercy.' Is what Slade always told him.

"Please..please just let her go." Robin pleaded. Starfire's tears were clearly visible and she felt the sharp metal against her skin.

Behind his mask, Red X whispered in her ear right before he let the kind slice across her neck, "I'm sorry, Kori."

After that everything happened so fast it was hard to keep up.


	27. Chapter 27

**Suspense. A few more chapters left until the big finale! Keep reading and keep REVIEWING! I love you all.**

**~Rose**

* * *

Chapter 27: Guilty measures

"I'm sorry Kori." Red X whispered just before he threw her on the ground and jumped back. EleXir jumped out of no where next to X's side.

Red X wrapped an arm around her and said, "Catch ya later kids." He pressed the X on his belt and disappeared with EleXir.

Robin quickly picked Starfire up bridal style and looked to Raven. "Take us back to my house."

TT

The team sat in the batcave, still in their costumes and awaited as Richard messed with the small device Red X had purposely dropped-or so they thought.

Kori sat in one of the black leather couches with a mug of coffee. Her eyes were full of confusion and slight fear. She sipped her coffee and stared blankly at the floor.

'I'm sorry, Kori.'

Red X's words rang throughout her head and she couldn't get it out. How did he know her name...and why did it sound so familiar? She shook her head vigorously and tried not to think about it too hard.

The girls walked over to Kori and sat around her with their own blankets and drinks.

"Hey Hun, how ya holding up?" Karen asked rubbing her back in a motherly way.

Kori sniffed and sipped her coffee. "I'm fine, just a little shaken up."

"We all are. Now that we know Red X has a new partner and we still don't know what Slade is planning, were doomed at this point." Rachel explained as she swirled around her herbal tea.

Toni leaned back on her hands and sighed. "Who was that girl anyway? She put up one heck of a fight."

"That's the truth, I think she dislocated my shoulder!" Jenny rolled her shoulder back and forth. Then she said, "I have got to pee!"

As the pink haired girl stood up, Karen yelled, "You've been having to pee a lot lately! Loosen up on the water!"

Jenny gave a fake laugh before she walked into the bathroom. Karen turned back to the girls. As they all conversed, Richard spent another good ten minutes trying to figure out how the device worked. Then, Jade came downstairs much to everyone's surprise.

"Jade!" Jenny yelled as she stepped out of the bathroom. "You're here!"

Jade smiled and brushed her long black hair back. "Yeah, I'm feeling better and Roy told me you all were here." She cast a small glance at Roy and smiled. His cheeks flushed red.

"Well, as of right now Richard is trying to figure out what that stupid device that Red X left behind does! And it's been like an hour!" Jenny exclaimed. Wally wrapped his arm around her shoulders to calm her down.

"Oh right, Roy told me about you're guy's run in with Red X." Jade sat down in a chair and removed her leather jacket.

"Yeah," Rachel made her way over to the table were Jade sat at. "And he has a new friend."

"Total bitch." Jenny said and Kori gasped while Karen hissed and yelled "Jen!"

"What! She killed my shoulder!" Jenny said.

Jade's face flushed red and she felt guilty. She kept her mouth shut to avoid any questioning. Before anyone else could speak, A bright white light shined and everyone shielded their eyes.

"Yo! Turn that off!" Vic yelled.

The light died down and the device showed a video of Slade. It was a hologram. Richard soon figured out that the device was suppose to be a message from Slade.

"Hello young Titans," Slade said as everyone gathered around the small hologram. "I'm sure you're all wondering who my new apprentice is. Let me just say, she's closer than you think." The villain laughed a bone chilling laugh and Jade's fists clenched.

"You're still wondering who I am, what I do, what I plan on doing...A piece of advice for you children, you wills never beat me. I could spend weeks maybe even months torturing you, and maybe I will." Kori grasped Richard's hand tightly.

Slade finished, "but I have other things in mind."

After that the small device shrunk back into it's ball form and Richard picked it up. He threw it into an evidence drawer and spun around in his chair. The team waited for him to speak.

"Richard-

"NO!" He cut Kori off and yelled out of frustration. "Don't tell me everything is going to be ok because obviously it's not! Slade is planning something big, he hinted it in that message and he's going to keep messing with us until we find out what it is!"

Everyone stood there appalled at Richard's outburst. But he wasn't finished. "We're going to need more training hours." They were all about to protest but decided against it.

Kori stepped forward in attempt to soothe her boyfriend. "Richard, you can't put that much pressure on us. We're only fifteen and still so young. I think Bruce and his friends should handle this."

"Kori," he walked up to her and she stood her ground. "We're not in the third grade anymore. If we can't stand on our own now then how are we going to six years from now?"

"Try taking baby steps. We don't need to try and be the world's best heroes right now. Bruce is more experienced than us and were all sca-

"Yes I know you're all scared. But were the only ones who know about this Slade guy and he isn't good news. I intend to get to the bottom of this mission even if it takes me weeks, months, even years. I've been doing this kind of stuff for a long time now and baby steps isn't how I work."

He sounded like an adult. And that's not what they were. They were teenagers who wanted to try and live a normal life without having to worry about someone getting hurt every five minutes or their city being in danger every day. But here Richard was making it sound like he was some kind of psycho leader.

Kori couldn't stand hearing her Richard talking like this. "You sound crazy Richard! Look at us," she held out her hand to all of their friends who were currently listening to every word the couple was saying. "We're just...just...young. Trying to live life to the fullest while we can." She stepped closer to him and gave him a pleading look.

"Kor...I understand. But our home might be in danger."

"But we don't know that for sure."

"Right. but we have to be prepared for whatever Slade throws at us."

Kori let out a sigh and crossed her arms. "What about your friends, school...me?"

His jaw muscle tended and he looked away. He knew if her saw the look in her eyes he'd cave in and give up. That shows weakness in a leader.

"We'll all be okay. I promise." He held her hand and looked at his team. True faces were full of fear and a bit of hope.

"Don't make promises you can't keep Richard." Those were Kori's last words to him before she walked out of the Batcave.

Richards sighed in frustration and before he closed up he turned to his team and said, "Power down, it's been a long night."

TT

The next week at school was slowly dragging on. It was only Wednesday and fortunately, everyone was tired. Jenny stood at her locker with Wally and discussed their 'issue.'

"Wall, I don't even know if I'm pregnant for sure." She said as she grabbed her math book.

He leaned against one of the lockers next to hers and sighed. "Why haven't you gotten a test?"

She rolled her eyes and fished around in her bag for something. "It's not that simple."

"How? All you do is go to a gas station or Wal-Mart or something! And buy a test!"

She shushed him and grabbed his arm. "Keep your voice down!" She grabbed out a pack of mint gum and stuck it in her mouth. "I'm fifteen Wally. How would you feel if you were working a cash register and a fifteen year old girl walked up with a pregnancy test?"

He put a finger to his chin and pondered the thought. After a few moments, he nodded his head. "Okay, understandable. But hey," he put a comforting hand on her shoulder and she looked up at him with sad eyes. "I'll go with you. And..I'll be with you every step of the way."

She smiled and kissed him on the lips. "You're the best."

"I know."

TT

The group sat in drama and listened to Mrs. Carter go on about being in someone else's shoes. Usually, drama class was fun but today it was so boring and long. Just like the week.

"Okay, I know it's been a long week so far and I bet you all are bored to tears. Soooo you can have the last thirty minutes of class to just talk." She walked away in her pink high heels and sat at her desk typing away on her computer.

The class immediately roared up In conversation. Mrs. Carter snapped her head to the class, he blinded curls bouncing as she did so. "Whisper!"

They laughed and talked more quietly. The group moved to the small, classroom stage and decided to talk their. Gar flopped onto the stage like a fish and groaned.

"I hate schoooool." He said and wiggled his body for emphasis.

"I hear ya." Toni added as she fixed the collar on her black shirt.

"You guys wanna hang after school?" Richard asked everyone.

"Me and Jenny are..have to do something." Wally explained. The guys immediately began to make jokes but the redhead simply ignored them.

"Yeah I'm dragging Rachel and Toni to the mall with me to hit a few sales." Karen said.

"I gotta work on my car man."

"Me and Roy volunteered at the local aquarium."

"I have to help my mom at the vet."

Richard sighed and said, "Guess that's a no." He turned to Kori but she'd already given him a pleading look.

"I can't. My mom and me are going shopping and put for dinner." She said and gave his hand an apologetic squeeze.

Richard nodded his head in an understanding way. He the took out his cellphone and quickly said, "Stay on alert though." They all nodded and went back to talking. Just then, Kitten walked up to them with Seychelle.

"Richard! I'm loving your hair!" Kitten said in a high pitched voice that made your ears bleed.

Everyone groaned and Richard rubbed his face in annoyance.

"Hey Roy, are you busy Saturday night?" Seychelles asked. She batter her long eyelashes flirtatiously at him.

Jade stood up abruptly and got in her face. "Actually he's helping me with some homework. Sorry." She gave a quick smile and crossed her arms.

Seychelle flipped her curly hair and smoothed out her blue dress. "Oh, how cute. See, Um, last time I checked, you two were not together anymore."

"Oh no she didn't." Karen cut in, her protective best friend mode kicking in.

"Oh yes she did, thank you!" Kitten screeched.

Bad choice Kitten.

"Uh-oh..." Gar said as he hid behind Rachel, who was totally oblivious to the scene.

Karen shot up faster than you could say shot. "OH HELL NAW! I KNOW YOU'RE PRISSY ASS AIN'T TALKING TO ME!"

Kitten cowered as Vic and Toni held Karen back. Mrs. Carter stood up and walked over to the scene cautiously. The whole class was now focused on what was happening in front of them.

"Okay ladies," Mrs. Carter put a hand on both Karen and Kitten's shoulders for comfort. "Enough with the trash talking. Lets go back to our desks."

Karen let out a huge breath and forced herself not to rip Kitten's fake blonde hair out. Seychelle and Kitten, after tossing a wink and smile to Richard and Roy, strutted back to their desks. Soon, the whole group dispersed back to their desks.

"I so do not get paid enough for this." Mrs. Carter mumbled as she walked back to her desk.

No, no you don't teachers of America.

TT

EleXir jumped the roofs of downtown Jump City. She expertly dodged all the obstacles that tried to take her down. It was around 10 pm and by now, everyone was safely inside their houses.

EleXir was on her way to the electronic shop to get (more like steal) some sort of device for Slade. She stopped on a tall apartment roof to catch her breath and she adjusted her ponytail along with her mask. Just as she was about to begin her mission, a voice stopped her.

"I suggest you stop right there or you can suffer the consequences." Robin demanded, the teen titans behind him ready for battle.

EleXir cringed and mentally cursed herself. She also put in thought to give Robin some better sayings when her approaches a villain.

Slowly, she turned around and stood her ground. She couldn't bare to look them In the face and was thankful for her mask. She swiped out her two knives and got into fighting stance. 'Very good my dear.' She heard Slade's words very clearly and grimaced.

'Im sorry guys.' Jade thought just enforce she leaped high in the air and began her battle.

First she was met by Robin's Bo staff. He swung at her with swift motions but didn't manage to hit her once. She blocked all of his attacks with her knives and finished him off with a hard kick to the chest. He was sent flying and hit an air conditioning vent.

Starfire was next as he launched an array of green starbolts at the person who dared to hurt her boyfriend. EleXirik frowned as she dodged all of her attacks and took out her long whip. 'Im so sorry Kori.' She could feel tears coming into her eyes as she lashed the whip around Starfire's stomach.

"AGH!" Starfire let out a cry of pain at the leather hit her stomach and wrapped around her. EleXir pulled the whip hard and Starfire came flying down into the ground.

Raven and Beastboy charged for EleXir in anger. Raven formed a giant black hand and smashed EleXir into the ground. The villain yelped in pain and quickly back flipped out of it. She sent out a gigantic Red X that plastered Raven to the large air conditioning vent. Raven growled in frustration as she tried so hard to get out of the trap.

Beastboy formed into a gorilla and charged for EleXir. She ran towards him and did a front flip over him. He began to lash out at her but like the others, he barely got a hit in. She took her whip out and started to strike him with the smooth leather.

BB sent out cry of pains and backed away from her. She couldn't bare the sight of him in fear of giving up.

"Beastboy!" Argent yelled in concern. She ran towards EleXir and launched her red plasmic energy balls at her. One hit her in the shoulder and nearly burned off some of her clothing. EleXir busied herself by aiding her shoulder and hardly notice Jinx running towards her.

Jinx kicked her in the side and sent her hexbolts at her. "This is for my shoulder!" She punched her in the face and EleXir felt a tear run down her face. Her best friend was on top of her beating her. Never did she ever think this day would come.

'FIGHT!' Slade yelled into her ear. EleXir squeezed her eyes shut and formed a fist. She brought back her hand and punched Jinx right square in the jaw. Jinx fell to the ground in pain.

Kidflash and Bumblebee immediately went to her side to aid her. Stone began to charge at her and she simple threw a red X ball towards him. It exploded and plastered him to the ground. He struggled to get out of the goo but failed miserably.

Lastly was Speedy. When he face her, she nearly froze.

Her Roy was ready to battle her. She knew she had to but she couldn't do it. The wind blew their hair and it seemed they were the only two people left on earth. She felt the tears run down her cheeks. She couldn't do it. Not to him.

"No." She mumbled. "No more."

'What are you doing!' Slade yelled. 'FIGHT!'

"Kiss my ass." She took the earpiece out and smashed it on the ground.

She knew her next move was going to be the best/worst move in her life. But she couldn't turn against her friends. She couldn't betray them and hurt them anymore. She let down her hair, and pulled her mask off.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28: Shattered

EleXir pulled off her mask slowly. She then held the dreaded object at her side and dropped it to the ground. It was as if the mask was falling in slow motion. Not only was the mask falling, but so were all the shitty memories along with it. But most importantly, EleXir was falling with it.

The mask fell with a loud crack and she knew it had broken a little. but she could care less. Her face was hard to make out in the darkness but she moved forward so that the moonlight shone on her face, clear and bright. They knew exactly who it was.

At first, everyone just stared in complete and utter shock at her. But then, Roy began making his way towards her, his mouth agape. She didn't bother to wipe away the tears because she knew they'd come right back.

"No...Jade..." Roy whispered.

"I'm so sorry." Jade chocked out for everyone to hear, especially Roy. Her green eyes glistened with tears that were threatening to spill over at any moment.

"This can't be..." Karen said as she stepped forward. "Tell me you haven't really betrayed us."

"You're supposed to be our friend!" Jenny screamed with tears rushing down her eyes. Wally held his girlfriend back and she clutched his arm. She pushed him back and ran up to Jade so they were face to face. "I can't believe you!" Jenny screamed, "You're a backstabbing liar! How could you!?" At this point, the pink haired girl had hot tears running down her face and Wally rushed to her in less than a second. He pulled her back and Jade sobbed harder.

"Please, please just hear me out! I-

"No excuses Jade." Richard said sternly, his voice boomed and it made Jade jump.

"But I can explain. Please!-

"How could you!?" Roy had dropped his bow and his voice was full of hate. Jade flinched and was now full on crying. He'd never yelled at her like this before. "I trusted you! We all did! How could you...especially with Slade!?"

"That's just it! I didn't want to. He forced me to work with him! You got to believe me." She stepped forward and took one of Roy's hands. He snatched it back and she stared disbelievingly at her own hand.

"You're a traitor, a liar, and you don't deserve our friendship." Roy's words stung like a million little needles poking into your skin.

She looked up to see Roy walking away to join the rest of the team. They all stood together, some teary eyed, some actually crying, and others held a look of pure disgust. Jade had never felt so bad in her life.

"Please! Just wait!" Jade pleaded rushing towards them but Rachel held out her hand and formed a wall to block her.

"You're no longer a Titan, you're no longer one of us, You're no longer our friend, Jade." Richard said and looked at Rachel. "Take us home."

And just like that, they were gone. Leaving a cold, sobbing Jade behind, sad, angry, and all alone.

TT

It had been a couple of weeks since the incident with Jade. It was now the middle of April and school would be ending soon. Everyone was thankful for the warm, sunny weather that has been brought to them and today, on a Sunday morning, Roy decided to go for a walk at the JC park's walking track.

He shoved his hands in the pockets of his jacket. He was still pretty heartbroken over Jade and none of them had talked to her since then. He could tell she was miserable but he barely cared. She betrayed them. And for who? Slade.

He walked over to the swing set at the park. He sat in one a gently swayed back and forth. Memories of the times him and Jade came here came rushing back.

"Higher!" Jade yelled as Roy pushed her. "You're not pushing hard enough!"

Roy pushed harder and soon, Jade was practically flying in the air. "Happy now?" He yelled to her. Her swing slowed down a bit and she jumped out.

Jade walked over to Roy and kissed him. "I'm happy."

He smiled and kissed her back. Then surprisingly he threw her over his shoulder and began to run around with her.

"AHHHH! Roy! Hahaha," she laughed uncontrollably. "Eep! Put me down!"

"I don't think so!" He began to run towards the fountain in the middle of JC park.

Jade figured out where this was going and started to tickle Roy. He began to spaz out and laugh. Soon, they were both laughing.

Roy set her down and brushed back her hair, "Promise me something Jade."

"Anything." She replied and she tangled her fingers in his hair.

"Promise me we'll always be best friends no matter what."

She stared at him and smiled. "I promise Roy."

'I promise Roy.' Her words rang throughout his head and he smiled a small smile at the memory. He felt a tear run down his cheek and saw it splash onto his hands.

He'd never been so depressed in his life. He loved Jade still, but he was so hurt it was hard to look at her. She was his first love and his first actual relationship. He knew they were still so young but it's crazy how someone who broke your heart could leave you with so many great memories.

He let the tears flow freely and then he heard a swing move beside him. He turned his head and saw a girl who looked to be about their age. She had dark brown hair that was wavy and reached down to her mid back. Her blue eyes were the color of a clear blue ocean and she had a few freckles scattered across her nose.

"Hey, are you okay?" The girl asked when she saw Roy crying.

His face flushed red of embarrassment. He nodded his head and said, "Yeah..my uh..dog died."

She stared at him and started to laugh lightly. He looked at her in surprise. She shook her head and then said, "Sorry, I don't mean to laugh. But that was a cheesy lie." She continued to laugh and Roy blinked a few times.

He then started to laugh a little. It seemed like its been years since he's smiled. "Sorry...it's just this girl..." He looked down solemnly again and his smile quickly vanished.

The girl stopped laughing and looked out into the distance. "Oh," she commented and it sounded like a small whisper. "I'm sorry..."

"It's okay..."

They sat there in silence and he looked at her again. She was cute. And she had a cute little voice too. She also looked familiar for some odd reason. But he's never seen her around here before. He held out his hand and said, "I'm Roy Harper."

She shook his hand and smiled. "Katherine Mailey. But you can call me Kat."

He half smiled and replied, "Nice to meet you, Kat."

TT

Roy and Kat sat at the pizza parlor eating some pepperoni pizza. He felt that it was strange he was out with a girl he just met about an hour ago but he also felt a little happy that his mind was off of Jade for a bit.

In the one hour that he's gotten to know Kat, he came to conclusion that she was a pretty cool girl. She was homeschooled which is why he's never seen her around before and she enjoyed the outdoors a lot. Her parents were always busy so she usually got to go out often.

"So how come you for go to public school?" Roy asked as he gnawed on some crust.

She sipped her drink and waited a few seconds. "Well...it's complicated."

He gave her a questionable look. "How?"

"Well...okay promise you won't freak?"

"Yes."

She sighed and looked up at him. He raised an eyebrow in confusion an she said, "My parents don't want me to feel..suffocated around a bunch of teens." Roy blinked and was still confused so she continued, "It's because I have a lot of fans...Roy, I'm famous."

He nearly chocked on his drink. As he got to thinking, he realized she was famous and that's why she looked so familiar. Katherine Mailey, from the TV show, Spin. Spin was a comedy about a boy who always had bad luck But somehow seemed to end the day with a happy played one of the main characters known as Heaven and was also The main guy's crush/best friend. It was a pretty popular TV show.

"Holy crap!" Roy yelled, "You're Heaven!"

She shushed him and noticed a few people stare. "Yeah! And I'd like to keep a low profile!"

He cringed and said, "Sorry." Then he added, "What the heck are you doing in Jump City?"

"I'm on vacation." She replied and ate some more pizza. "I go back to LA at the end if May."

For some reason, Roy got a little sad when he heard this. "Oh...well it's pretty cool you're here out of all places...why are you at Jump City anyway?"

She laughed and said, "My mom's family lives here."

"Ohhh. Makes sense." Roy glanced at his phone and noticed it was almost time for training practice. He really didn't want to go though.

"Well I got to get going..."

Kat frowned and took out her phone. "Can I get your number? Maybe we can hang out again. Today was fun."

Roy felt honored to be putting his number in Katherine Mailey's phone. As he did so, his mind wondered to Jade again. For some odd reason he felt as if he was cheating on her...but they weren't even together.

"Thanks," Kat smiled and got up. Her driver was outside waiting for her. "I had fun today, I'll text you okay?"

Roy got up and stuffed his hands in his athletic shorts. "Sure. Bye, Kat." She smiled at him and waved goodbye. Just before she walked out she turned around and said, "Please don't tell anyone you met me today. Word spreads fast."

He smiled and walked up to her and held the door open. "I won't, I understand."

"Okay, thanks Roy." She smiled one last time and left. He watched her leaving figure and felt better about today. He'd not only me Kat Mailey, a famous actress, but he also made a new friend.

TT

Jade walked down the sidewalk of her neighborhood. She had her arms crossed due to the slightly breezy weather. She didn't bother to put on a jacket since she had a long sleeved white shirt with a pink scarf and blue jeans. But she kind of regretted it right now.

Her thoughts seemed to always lead back to her not having any friends. She had never been so depressed and sad in her life. She just wanted them to listen, to hear her out. But no one, not even Kori who was the sweetest girl ever, would listen.

As she came to the end of the street she started to cry. "Ugh, stop crying!" She wiped away the tears and forced herself to be strong.

Jade decided to head home and sulk in her room. Nothing would make her feel better. The only thing she wanted was her friends back, to be a part of the team, and she wanted Roy back.

Thinking this, she now understood they way he felt when they broke up. She had broken up with him because he'd changed and he felt betrayed. That's exactly why, at this point in time, she had no friends.

When she approached her house she took out her house key from the brown satchel she'd had hanging on her shoulder. Sticking the key in the hole, she pushed the red door open only to meet the eyes of a familiar redhead.

"Hi." Kori stood up from where she was sitting on the leather couch. "I..your mom let me in." She said.

Jade shut the door and stuck some hair behind her ear. "No, no it's totally fine...I, uh...do you want anything to drink?" Jade replied trying to be as nice as possible.

Kori moved around the couch and held her hands together in front of her. "Actually, I wanted to talk."

Jade felt a wave of hope wash over her. She immediately said, "Sure any thing. Lets...sit down?"

Kori nodded and her and Jade made there way to the dining room where they sat at. After they were situated, it was quiet. Silence engulfed the two teens and it was sort of awkward. After a few minutes passed by, Kori finally said, "I want to know why. Why did you betray us?"

Jade's eyes filled with sorrow and she looked down. "I only did it to protect you guys." She barely spoke above a whisper. She didn't care if her mom heard, her mom knew everything.

"Protect us from what?" Kori asked whiled placing a hand on top of Jade's shoulder.

"From Slade. Kori, he is a cruel, cruel man. And you have no idea what he's capable of."

"What was his threat?"

"He told me if I didn't do what he said he would take you all down one by one in some way of harm." She started to speak a little louder. When she looked up she noticed Kori's fearful expression.

"Why didn't you just tell us?" She asked. Her voice was faltering slightly.

"I was too scared...he would've found out somehow." Realization dawned on the Asian beauty that she'd disobeyed Slade and she quickly said. "Now that I quit on him, who knows what his next move is. For all I know, he could possibly even..."

Kori shook her head, knowing exactly what Jade was thinking. Death.

"No," Kori started as she looked Jade in the eyes. "He won't. I promise...I understand Jade."

Jade looked up with fresh tears in her eyes. She sniffed and said, "You do?"

Kori smiled and nodded. "Yes. I probably would've done the same thing if I was in your place. Although, Richard would've found out sooner or later and not only would he have been heartbroken but he would've killed Slade." She laughed at her own statement.

Jade laughed and wiped the tears away, "So do you forgive me?"

Kori nodded, "Yes I do. I miss my Jade."

Jade laughed and tears of happiness came running down her rosy cheeks. "Thank God. I've been so lonely. If only the others.." Her voice trailed off.

"I know...I'll help you out." Kori said and stood up.

Jade looked up curiously. "What do you mean? None of them will even look at me.."

"I know...we'll think of something okay? None of them even know I'm here right now." She shrugged as if it weren't a big deal.

Jade nodded and hugged Kori tightly. She was lucky to have someone like her. "Thank you so much Kor." She sniffed and Kori smiled as she hugged her back.

"Anytime."

TT

"She betrayed you, Slade." Red X said. "And you're just gonna let we go!?" He slammed his fists on the table in front of him.

Slade walked up to the table slowly with his hands behind his back. Behind him were frozen images of all the teen Titans. Even the ones outside of Jump City.

"In time, my boy, we will get our revenge."

Red X growled and looked at the screens that held Kori's perfect face. In one of them, she was walking home from school in a cute sundress. Her hair was curly and the sun was shining down on her face. It made her look like an angel.

"Leave Kori out of whatever your planning." Red X said in a stern voice.

Slade laughed and looked at the screen that held Kori's perfect image, "You silly boy. Can't you see she'll never like you? She's in love with Richard Grayson."

Red X clenched his fists and turned his back on Slade. "I don't care. I care about her."

"Don't get too attached. Soon, she will be nothing to you."

Red X started to walk out of the door. He turned back around and held his mask in one hand. "Kind of like you are now."

And he walked out.

Slade chuckled and looked back at the screen. "You have no idea what I'm capable of."


	29. Chapter 29

**okay so this story is probably gonna be longer than thirty chapters. But I will not exceed 40 chapters! I hope you all enjoy this chappy! But please please please REVIEW! I love reviews and they motivate me to update faster. You can also comment any ideas you'd think would be cool to put into the story! **

**~Rose xoxo**

* * *

Chapter 29: School's out!

Today was the day all the students of Jump City High were waiting for. The one day that everyone could finally feel free and just let loose and have fun. No more teachers, no more homework, and definitely no more lack of sleep.

It was the last day of school.

"WOOOO! NO SCHOOL MY PEEPS!" Gar yelled as he fist pumped through the school doors and down the steps.

The group was trailing behind him laughing and rolling their eyes. As they walked down the steps, Seychelle and Kori were at the end handing out yearbooks.

"Hey guys!" Kori beamed as her friends approached her.

Vic too a yearbook and gave her a hug. "What's up lil lady!"

She smiled and said, "Handing out yearbooks. Ugh, I can't wait to leave!"

Just then, Seychelle sashayed over in her perfect blue sundress and perfect curls and stood right between Kori and her friends.

"Um, excuse me Kori," she said facing the redhead in a proper fashion, "But it's your duty as the freshmen going on sophomore class president to do your job and not complain." She finished off her rude comment with a dazzling white smile.

Kori was slightly appalled and laughed. "I wasn't complaining and unlike you, I have a life and I have better plans to do than stay at school all day and handout yearbooks."

Seychelle's mouth dropped open and she spun around Kori's friends. She looked at all of their grinning faces and scoffed. Most of them were trying to hold in laughter. She walked up to Roy and handed him a yearbook.

"Here you go Roy." She winked at him and let her hand linger a little longer or the yearbook before sashaying away.

Roy had a contorted look on his face and he shuddered. "Okay...ew."

"She is so hot.." Gar said as he stared at Seychell's retreating figure.

Rachel smacked him on the head with her yearbook and turned away. Gar yelped and said, "What! She's no where near as pretty as you Rac-"

He stopped mid sentence as he realized what he was about to say. He laughed awkwardly and scratched his head. Rachel's face turned a bright shade of red and the group began to laugh.

"Well," Richard started as the laughter died down, "You guys wanna get some pizza before we head out to Lake Cherokee?"

Everyone agreed and Rachel added, "My mom said she'll be chaperoning again. Is Bruce coming?"

Richard nodded his head and said, "Yeah. He is business free this weekend."

"Great." She replied blandly.

As Kori handed out some more yearbooks she said, "I'll catch up you all in a bit. I've got to finish handing these out."

They all nodded and Jenny said, "I'd offer to stay and wait but I'm starved!"

Karen shook her head and said, "I hate to admit it but I agree with Jenn."

Kori shook her head. "No biggy. I don't mind. Save me a slice though!"

They agreed and gave her a hug. As they walked away, Richard stayed back to talk to his girlfriend.

"Are you sure you don't want me to wait?" He asked as he wrapped his arms around her.

She laughed and noticed Kitten with Seychelle. She knew they were talking about her considering the death glares they sent her way. Nontheless, she looked up into Richard's deep blue eyes and said, "It's fine babe. I'll get a ride there okay?"

He kissed her on the lips and said, "Okay...if you need anything call me and I'll be there." He let go of her and kissed her hand in a Prince Charming kind of way. "I'll see you later my Princess."

She giggled and smiled. "You too my Prince."

He walked away to catch up with the group and she bit her lip. She really was a lucky gal.

TT

The group sat at the pizza parlor, waiting for their five large pizzas. It had been a good fifteen minutes already and everyone was pretty much starving.

Roy was in the middle of a conversation until he felt his cellphone buzz, signaling he had gotten a text. "One sec guys." He told Vic and Gar and took out his iPhone. When he checked his message, it was from Kat.

A smile grew on his face and the guys seemed to notice this. The text read: Wanna hang?

He grinned and sent back: I'm at the pizza parlor with my friends. :/ wanna join?

He awaited her text for a few minutes and hardly noticed the guys looking at his texts. When they saw the ID name their eyeballs went as wide as saucers.

"DUDE!" Vic and Gar yelled at the same time causing everyone to look their way. "KATHERINE MAILEY!? As in THE Katherine Mailey!?"

Roy shushed them and soon, the whole group was in on the conversation, asking a million questions. Roy was getting slightly annoyed so he finally yelled, "Shut up!" They all immediately hushed up. As they calmed down, Roy sighed and brought them I closer so no one around them could hear.

"Yes. It's THE Katherine Mailey." He said rolling his eyes. "But you cannot tell anyone! I just invited her to eat with us."

"Ooooohhhmyyyygoshhhh! She is hot!" Gar yelled. "But so not my type.." He finished once he saw Rachel's angry gaze.

"What is she doing in Jump?" Richard asked.

"Well she was here for vacation and was suppose to leave awhile ago but her trip got extended. I met her at the park a few weeks ago and...she's really cool you guys."

They stared at Roy in awe and their smiles grew wide. Kori screeched and said, "Eeeeep! I love her show! Heaven is my favorite character ever! I love her hair, eyes, personality, bod-

"We got it Kor." Karen said and laughed as Kori slumped down. Karen shook her head and added, "I can't believe your friends with Heaven! I mean Katherine Mailey! That is outrageous!"

Roy smiled and nodded. "But she isn't into the whole publicity thing. She feels suffocated..." Just then his phone buzzed and he checked his message. The group looked at Roy anxiously to see what the famous actress's reply was.

A few seconds later he looked at them and said, "She's coming." They started cheering and talking about how cool and amazing it was to be meeting a famous person. They would've been even more excited but considering they were friends with Richard Grayson, they were perfectly...normal.

"But don't attack her with questions and what not!" Roy demanded. They nodded and agreed with the ginger.

Just then, their pizzas arrived fresh and hot.

A few minutes passed by and they heard the bell on the door jingle. They expected it to be Katherine but instead it was Jade.

The group stared at the Asian beauty and she stood there awkwardly. No smiled and no one waved. Seeing the tension between the eleven teens and one other teen, Kori stood up and gave Jade a hug.

Jade felt a little more at ease as she face her old friends that she dearly missed. She noticed the slightly surprised looks on their faces when Kori gave her a hug. Kori seemed to notice too because she then said, "Guys...Jade wants to talk to us."

"I don't-

"Just listen! It's been a month you guys...just hear her out. I did." Kori cut Jenny off and crossed her arms.

Jenny sighed and slumped in her chair.

Jade sighed and looked at all of them. "Listen...what happened with Slade...should've never happened.."

As she explained to them what happened they all listened and soon their faces began to soften. Her story took awhile as she began to cry and continue to apologize. Never once did she let anyone else speak and never once did they try to cut in. They just listened.

"Im so sorry...it was wrong and I should've never EVER agreed to fight with him. I just wanted to protect you all. You guys are my best friends and..and...I'm just so sorry!" Jade tried so hard to fight back the tears but it was failing miserably.

At this point they all felt bad and were still hurt by her betrayal but...they understood completely. They knew that if they were put in the same position, they'd do the same thing Jade did.

After a few minutes passed, Jade had settled down in a chair facing them and had stopped crying. The group cast different looks at one another and finally, Richard stood up and walked over to Jade.

"Jade," he held out his hand in which she took it, "Welcome back."

At first she was surprised by once se realized what was happening she hugged Richard so tightly that it rivaled one of Kori's hugs. Then, everyone else joined in in a group hug.

Jade was finally back and the group was complete again. She knew the girls missed her but she missed them too and the guys...well...she missed everything about them! After they dispersed and sat back down, they began to converse about their upcoming summer and how much Jade had missed, which wasn't much. They'd also invited her to Lake Cherokee with them which she gladly accepted.

Every now and then, Roy would cast a glance towards Jade and she'd simply just smile if she caught him. Of course, they both missed each other and would-

"Roy."

Everyone glanced behind them to see who the soft, feminine voice belonged too. Roy stood up quickly and gave the girl a hug. He then turned to his friends and a very shocked Jade and said, "You guys, meet Katherine Mailey."

TT

"Holy Christmas Nuts! It's you! Heaven! I mean Katherine-or both! It's you!" Gar was practically bowing at her feet until Rachel peeled him off.

He had hearts in his eyes as the monotone pulled him away. Kat laughed and greeted everyone. "Hi everyone! Oh and please, call me Kat!"

Everyone greeted her happily and they began to finish their pizza together. Kat sat by Roy and Jade noticed how the two teens got along. She also learned, from Kori, that this was THE Katherine Mailey.

'Oh yay...I shouldn't even compete against her. She's perfect!' Jade thought taking in Kat's perfect appearance.

While Jade was in some jean shorts, a green tank, some bright pink vans, and had a messy ponytail, Kat was practically an angel! (Haha cough, cough, her show name is Heaven) Kat was wearing a pair of faded blue high waisted shorts with a gold belt, a loose pink tank top with sequins, and brown combat boots. Her dark brown hair was done in a cute messy bun and her bright blue eyes were just popping from the perfect smokey makeup that she'd applied.

"So Kat, how much longer are you staying?" Karen asked once she noticed Jade's obvious jealous features. Hell yes Karen was going to take Jade's side in this fight over Roy-if there was one anyway. Even if they just made up!

Kat sipped some of her drink and cleared her throat. "Just another two weeks. And then it's off to LA again. I have to start filming the new season of 'Spin.'"

"That is so cool!" Toni beamed. "You are so lucky."

Kat nodded, "I know..but you guys seem to have it all! I mean, I'd kill for a normal life."

Jenny snorted, "Are you kidding me? You're rich, famous, gorgeous! You're lucky!"

Before Kat could reply though, a little girl with blonde pigtails came up to her and asked for an autograph. She accepted and signed her signature within two seconds. She obviously has had a lot of practice. The girl smiled and hugged the actress and walked out if the parlor with her mom.

"Yupp. Lucky." Jenny repeated. Everyone began to laugh and Kat shook her head smiling. Jade shifted uncomfortably in her chair. Richard looked to Kat and asked, "Hey, you should come to Lake Cherokee with us."

She stared at him for what seemed like forever and then smiled. "I'd love too...but are you sure it'd be okay?"

Richard nodded and everyone else agreed with him. "Of course! The more the merrier!"

Jade smiled a fake smile and pretended to be happy. On the inside though, she was praying Kat would say no.

"Okay...yeah that sounds great! I'll ask my parents." She took out her cellphone and dialed a number. Ten she excused herself away from the group.

While everyone was chatting about their upcoming trip and how exciting it would be if Katherine Mailey came along, Jade felt as if she'd already been replaced. And she just came back.


	30. Chapter 30

**Dun dun dun! It's the last chapters my loves! *tear awww it's okay the sequel will be up in a few days! Maybe a week. But it will be a whole lot better than this one! Alot more action and drama. I've already started writing it! But it's been a blast with all of you and with this story. I love you guys so much! **

~kisses Rosexoxo

* * *

Chapter 30: Forever and always

"Cannonball!" Wally yelled as he jumped into the cool water of Lake Cherokee.

Karen, Toni, and Jade yelped as some water splashed onto their tanning figures. Karen sat up and glared at Wally. "Wally West! I'm going to kill you!" She got up and the redhead began to swim away from the angry girl.

Jade and Toni laughed. Then, Kori and Jenny joined them, clad in their string bikinis.

"Ahhh. It feels good to be back." Jenny said and she laid on her tummy.

Kori laughed and flipped her hair. "Sureee does. This summer is gonna rock."

"You can say that again." Added Toni. "Hey, where's Kat?"

"Probably with Roy." Jade sat up and looked at her friends's apologetic expressions.

Kori placed a hand on her shoulder. "Hey, don't worry. They're just friends."

"Yeah I mean look at them!" Jenny pointed to where Roy and Kat were at.

They were standing by the grill where Vic was cooking and they were obviously flirting. She'd flip her long, curly brown locks and laugh excessively and she didn't bother to cover up her perfect body that was clad in a pink string bikini.

The girls turned to Jenny and gave her an 'Are you serious' kind of look. She slumped down and grinned. "Hey, they weren't flirting a minute ago..."

They all groaned and Jade shook her head. "It's whatever...I just miss him. It's all my fault him and I are in this position anyway."

"No way love. It ls his fault for winning douche of the year award and becoming a totally different person."

The girls laughed and Jade felt a little better. Just then Rachel walked over soaking wet. They noticed that for once, she didn't have a book in hand.

Kori laughed and asked, "What happened to you?"

"Gar happened." She replied with a grunt. She took a seat next to Kori on the wooden deck. "I'm going to murder him."

Karen joined them a few seconds later, catching the end of the conversation. She whispered to Kori, "They're so into each other."

TT

About an hour later everyone began to wind down and grab some food. There were hotdogs and hamburgers with the usual condiments and plenty of chips. The s'mores would be done later that night.

Everyone sat in a circle either in a lawn chair or on a large log. Bruce and Arella were at the main start of the circle and Bruce held up his red solo cup full of coke. "I would just like to thank god that I'm free this weekend. It's always a joy to spend time with not only my dear friend Arella," he bumped her in the shoulder and she rolled her eyes, "but also all of you guys."

A chorus of 'Awes' from the girls sounded and the guys tried to hold in laughter. Bruce rolled his grey eyes and bit into his burger.

As the sun started to set and all of the teens plus the two adults conversed, Jade got up to prepare the s'mores. The guys started to build the fire with the help of Bruce-which wasn't much help.

"Hey Jade! I'll come help you!" Kat said as she followed Jade.

The girls looked at each other in fear and Jade inwardly groaned. Unaware of the discomfort Jade felt, Kat followed behind her with a dazzling smile plastered on her face.

When they reached the table, Jade smiled and said, "Thanks for helping. You really don't have to though."

Kat opened a package of Hershey bars. "Oh I know." she started opening the individual wrappers. "I want to though."

Jade smiled as she opened the bag of jumbo marsh mellows. "Thanks." They continued to open everything up and prepare the gooey treats and Jade began to change her mind about this Katherine chick. Maybe she wasn't so bad.

They carried two trays of everything towards the group and fire. Before they were in earshot of everyone though, Kat turned to Jade and smiled a small smile.

"Listen, I know that you and Roy had a thing," she started and Jade looked uneasy at first. "And I know you two hurt each other deeply and Roy won't tell me why, but It's none of my business. But I just want you to know that...me and Roy are just friends."

Jade stared at the goddess in front of her. She looked a bit taken aback but respected that Kat had filled her in on this information. She felt a little better knowing that they didn't have any feelings for each other. Or at least SHE didn't have feelings for Roy.

"Thanks," Jade smiled and brushed back some hair. "I..I'm sorry if I looked like a..a bitch."

Kat laughed, "No way. I just know you and him still have feelings for each other. He talks about you nonstop."

Jade set her plate of marsh mellows and chocolate down and laughed. "Does..does he really?"

"Mhmm. He misses you Jade."

Jade looked down and suddenly felt a wave of sadness wash over her. She found it weird that she was having this conversation with Katherine Mailey. Out of all people.

"I miss him too." Jade finally looked up at her.

Kat's blue eyes shined with sympathy and the actress placed a hand on Jade's shoulder. "Roy is a sweet, gorgeous, even famous guy. And he seems all right for me because we have so much in common! But..truth is, he's still in love with you and you two seem perfect for each other. Plus, I got a boy back home." She winked at her and Jade laughed.

"Thanks Kat. You really are a sweet girl."

"Hey thanks! I think you should talk to him." She smiled a sincere smile.

Jade nodded and looked to Roy, who was currently giving Wally a noogie.

"I think I will." She looked back at Kat and asked, "Who's the lucky guy?"

Kat smiled and her face flushed red. "Actually it's my co-star on Spin."

Jade's mouth dropped open and she squealed lightly. "Austin James!? He is SO cute!"

"I know! He is the greatest!" Her and Jade jumped up and down and they could feel the group's eyes on their backs. They turned around with their trays and began to walk towards the group.

Jade leaned over to Kat and whispered in her ear, "By the way, Heaven and Mitch are the cutest couple on Spin."

TT

Rachel sat at the dock while it was still a little light outside. Her feet were in the cool lake water and she gazed up at the sky. As the wind blew through her purple hair, she thought of Azarath.

Her mother was in the large RV her and Bruce were going to sleep in. It wasn't weird because Arella and Bruce are like brother and sister and Bruce has a girlfriend, Diana.

Rachel thought of what would happen if Trigon came to earth...the thought haunted her every day and she got chills every time it came across her mind. All hell would break loose if he did come and Rachel-or Raven-wasn't ready to take that on. Neither was her mother, Arella.

Her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of footsteps approaching her. She turned around and saw Gar. He sat next to her and dipped his feet in the water. She didn't smile or give him a greeting, instead she just stared up at the sky.

Gar stared at her and took in her beautiful futures. Her amethyst eyes which sparkled in the slight sun and her smooth pale skin that glistened as if she were a vampire from Twilight.

"Beautiful .." He didn't realize what he said until Rachel glanced at him in surprise. Now, not only did her cheeks flush red for what seemed like the millionth time, but his did too.

"I uhh..your...um how's summer?" He smiled a toothy grin and scratched the back of his neck.

Rachel rolled her eyes. "It just started you idiot."

"Right...uhh..." He searched for something to talk about but was caught of guard once Rachel quickly asked, "You think I'm beautiful?"

Gar stared at her. He didn't smile or make a lame joke. For once he was serious and said, "Yes. Always."

And then, Rachel did something she never too often did; she smiled.

He smile back and surprisingly laid his hand on top of hers. She felt butterflies in her stomach and she knew her face was probably redder than Kori's she didn't care, because he took Gar's hand too.

Meanwhile, Jenny had walked out of the RV restroom and sat down at the large couch in the RV. In her hand was a pregnancy test and Wally sat next to her on the couch. Everyone was busy so they figured they'd get this over with already.

Jenny inhaled deeply and looked as if she were about to cry. Wally knew the answer and pulled her into his arms. She snuggled into him for a bit and then pulled away. Holding up the test she said, "False alarm."

Wally wasn't sure if he heard her right at first but once he looked at the little minus sign on the test, a smile spread across his face. He jumped up, with Jenny in his arms, and spun around cheering.

When he set Jenny down he exclaimed, "Whew! That is a relief! I mean I'd love to have kids with you but not as a freshmen!"

She laughed and kissed him on the mouth. "Duh. From now on we're abstinent."

"Aw...ah, oh well. As long as that means no more pregnancy scares!"

"Deal. Now, lets go eat some food I'm starved...again. I'm gonna get so fat!"

Wally hushed her and walked out the door pulling his girlfriend along. While they were walking he said, "I love you Jenn."

She smiled and buried her head in his shoulder. "Forever."

TT

Everyone was safe and sound asleep in there tents. They'd long ago gotten ready for bed and now, not only was the moon shining but so were the stars. You could year the jar flies and crickets out and the lake water swished in a soothing motion. Nature really is beautiful.

Kori, Jenny, and Karen were in one tent while Jade, Toni, Rachel, and Kat were in the other. Roy, Vic, and Richard were in another one and Wally, Alain, and Gar were in the last tent. Loud snoring emitted from both of the guy's tents. In Toni's tent, Jade hadn't fallen asleep just yet due to the fact she'd texted Roy a text that said: Meet me at the dock in 5 please.

She slipped on her ugg boots and headed to the dock in her shorts and sweater. As she sat on the dock that she was so fond of, she contemplated what she was going to tell Roy. Of course she wanted to get back together..but did he?

10 minutes passed by and she still sat there. Occasionally she'd look back for the muscular ginger but never saw him. She figured he was asleep and decided to just go back to bed, even though she wasn't tired. Sadly, she wouldn't get her Roy back tonight.

As she got up, she heard a rust nearby her. Her head whipped around to see Roy, scratching his head and yawning. She jumped in fright and nearly screamed.

"EEP!" She sounded like Kori and out a hand to her thumping heart.

"Woah! Sorry, didn't mean to scare ya. Heh..."

Jade breathed deeply and her face turned red of embarrassment. He laughed and she rolled her eyes. "So not funny."

"Ehh...it was pretty good." He shoved his hands in his flannel pj pants. Jade noticed he wasn't wearing a shirt and tried hard not to stare at his insanely toned body.

"I-uhh..." She stuttered and rushed back some hair. "Were you sleeping?"

Roy stared at her funny and laughed, "Yes actually. What did you want to talk about."

Jade stared at him. Her green eyes met his green ones. For a moment, it seemed like one of those perfect romantic movie scenes but Jade kept telling herself that this was reality. She started to say something but couldn't seem to get it out.

So she kissed him.

Yep, she kissed him. And he kissed back, wrapping his arms around her waist as she cupped her hand around his neck. The two kissed for awhile and it seemed like fireworks were going off. It was a perfect moment and neither one of them wanted to break it.

Soon the need for air came up and they pulled apart. At first, they looked slightly surprised and they breathed heavily. But then, Roy smiled and said, "You have no idea how long I've been waiting for that."

TT

On the way home, everyone was pretty upbeat and happy. Bruce was driving and Arella was in the passenger seat. Everyone else was in the back chatting and eating.

After the major kiss with Roy and Jade, they'd stayed up talking for two hours until they finally went to bed. And yes, they were now boyfriend and girlfriend. Word about true newfound relationship spread like poison ivy around the group. So far, they were the only ones who knew. And frankly, they were all extremely happy.

"I'm so glad you guys are back together!" Karen beamed.

Roy kissed Jade on the forehead and smiled. "Me too."

"We're finally a whole again." Gar added.

Richard coughed from his drink and set his cup down. "And Roy is now a little bitch again."

Everyone laughed and Roy glared at the boy wonder. Kori smacked her boyfriend and said, "Be nice!" She turned to Jade and Roy and added, "I think it's great."

"Thanks Kor." Jade replied.

Kat sat next to Toni and listened in on the conversation. She felt as if her talk with Jade worked and she had accomplished something other than being a famous actress. She smiled to herself and couldn't wait to get home to her lover.

"Well," Vic spoke out for all of his friends to hear, "What are we gonna do over summer?"

They all sat silent to think about something. Usually they all did an array of things. But right now, nothing came up.

"Beach."

"Picnics."

"Late night parties."

"Movies."

Richard smiled and added one last thing, "Don't forget."

They all looked at him confusingly and understood what he meant a few seconds later. Kat stared at them awkwardly not knowing the secret message.

No one else would know what they meant except for Richard, Kori, Jade, Roy, Gar, Rachel, Vic, Karen, Toni, Alain, Jenny, and Wally. They were like a Puzzle. If one piece was missing, it wasn't whole. It's just the kind of friendship they had. A friendship that would last forever.


End file.
